Poison Heart
by Raynee2403
Summary: Que mas daba lo que hiciera con mi vida? ya estoy llena de mierda. No tengo nada que dejar atras, oh si, creo que si, una familia llena de problemas, una madre drogaticta, un padre alcoholico. Entonces, vuelvo y repito? a quien le importa lo que haga con mi vida? a Dios? el se olvido de mi... ahora lo que queda es solo un corazon Venenoso, que es el amor? creo que lei en un libro.
1. Prefacio

**_La historia es completamente mia... lo demas que reconozcan es de SM. _**

* * *

**_Prefacio._**

* * *

-entonces dime _Amy_, has hecho esto alguna vez?- negué suavemente.

-no, es mi primera vez- respondí sin ninguna timidez cruzando las piernas, con este movimiento mi falda subió un centímetro más.

-que es lo más atrevido que has hecho?- levante una ceja y sonreí.

-me tome fotos solo en ropa interior- me encogí de hombros- necesitaba el dinero para poder tomar un examen de admisión.

-mmm, me parece excelente, por lo menos estamos seguros que no tienes miedo escénico- el hombre se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a su escritorio negro.- ven vamos a un lugar para que puedas presentarte con formalidad.- me guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta para mí, me puse de pie también y salí con el detrás.

Llegamos a una puerta que rezaba "camerinos", la abrió y era una zona con espejos y mucho maquillaje, vestuario, todo un circo. –Tanya- llamo él y la joven con cabello rubio volteo a verlo- ella es… Amy- le asentí- es nueva, necesito que la prepares, su escenario será colegiala"-

-claro Sr. Usted manda. Algún pedido especial?- fruncí el ceño, que era eso?

-dos coletas estaría bien, pero deja su rostro al descubierto.- ella asintió y dio media vuelta, pienso que buscando mi vestuario. Ahora se dirigió a mi- _Amy_, como tu primer día, haremos las cosas sencillas para ti, te vas a masturbar para nosotros en cámara. Todo natural, te haremos varias preguntas y tu deberás contestar, de vez en cuando tendrás que verme para indicarte que hacer en algunas cosas, en este caso no tantas porque solo te masturbaras y tú… me imagino que sabrás hacerlo bien. Esta bien para ti?- asentí.

-por supuesto- le sonreí

-Pues, bienvenida _Amy Brunette_- me tendió la mano en señal de trato y la tome suavemente. Esto marcaba el antes y el después de toda mi mierda, que mas daba, ya estaba hundida hasta el cuello.

* * *

**Hola chicas, Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta nueva historia que tengo totalmente en mi cabeza, les advierto que es ****SUPER RATED M**** asi que si no te gustan este tipo de Escenas, violencia y esas cosas del mundo mejor sigan o pasen a leer ALL OF MY MEMORIES que es mas Sweet. espero que me den sus espectativas y que desde ahora pongan Alertas. Si quieren que suban el capi mas rapido solo depende de ustedes si les agrada. Dejen sus Reviews. :)**

**Nos leemos Luego!**

**Raynee***


	2. Capitulo 1

**Todos los personajes que conocemos son de SM. los Demas ya sabes que son de mi cabeza.**

**Este es el inicio de mi nueva historia. Para las que no me conocen mi nombre es Raynee*... espero que les guste esta nueva locura mia... nos Leemos abajo!**

**ADVERTENCIA: este Fic es Rated M, tiene temas de violencia y sexo rudo, sino te gusta favor leer mis otras historias que son menos fuerte.**

* * *

Los seres humanos, desde que nacemos lo hacemos para sufrir. El primer momento de nuestra vida lo hacemos llorando y al morir dejamos una secuela de tristeza y de igual forma se llora. Eso decía una amiga que conocí hace mucho tiempo y tenía toda la razón.

No tenía nada, oh si? Ya no me acordaba. Supongo que acostarme casi diario con Jake contaba. Lo único que quería era poder alejarme de todo este infierno, vivir mi vida o lo que queda de ella. Ya de verdad no sabía.

-donde estas?- esa era la forma en que Jake me trataba.

-llegando, puedes esperarte?- le respondí duramente. Colgó.

Llevaba más de dos años haciendo la misma rutina, de la escuela a su casa si es que se le puede llamar así a un cuartucho con una cama que parecía más una pocilga que casa. Era mi único sitio para poder respirar y de a poco si el hijo de Perra que me follaba y me llevaba a mis orgasmos de liberación contaban.

Llegue y entre sin tocar, me quite la ropa dejando caer en el suelo mientras avanzaba, ya no había preliminares, era follar simplemente. Allí estaba él, acostado masturbándose mirándome con sus ojos negros llenos de lujuria.

Su polla larga, gruesa y morena estaba roja, imaginaba que llevaba rato jalándose, era un asqueroso ninfómano, yo también lo era verdad? Si me encantaba follar, creo que era lo único bueno que tenia. Me subí a la cama y puse mi vagina en su cara, si quería metérmela tenía que hacerme mojar o venir en todo caso aunque fuera una sola vez.

Y así lo hizo, metió su puta lengua en mi clítoris, moviéndola tan rápido, mordía y chupaba a la vez, me restregaba en su boca mientras gritaba y gemía, el podía ser un perro, pero en el arte del sexo oral era el Rey.

-oh mierda, Jake, eres un maldito perro, sigue, sigue así, lame ahí, en mi maldito clítoris- a él le encantaba que le hablara de esa forma, aunque pensándolo bien, era normal.

El me tomo de las caderas para que no pudiera mover ni un solo musculo, eso me ponía tan caliente, me llevaba a limites inexplicables de placer. Su lengua entraba y salía de mi coño como si de su pene se tratara, yo apretaba mis pechos, los masajeaba, mis pezones siempre tan sensibles me hacen tiritar de gusto cuando los apretaba entre mis dedos, los mojaba y los pasaba por ellos haciendo que estos se pusieran mas erectos y receptivos y era posible.

Me soltó ahora de las caderas y volví a mi trabajo de restregarme en su lengua maldita, Jake ahora me pego en mi culo, fuertemente y eso fue el final de todo. Un orgasmo letal me consumió de tal forma que quede arqueada gritando, temblando. Me tomo ni supe de qué forma y quede debajo de él.

-gritas como una perra en celo eh?- me susurraba pasando su lengua por mi cara- te encanta como te como ese coño caliente. Tomo mis pechos los apretó y yo volví a gemir, aun no me recuperaba del orgasmo, pero sé que él no se iba a detener por eso, era todo menos caballeroso, por cierto que era eso?

Chupo mis pezones, los mordió luego pasaba su lengua por ellos, yo lo tomaba por su cabello y halaba de ellos, se que le hacía daño, pero él no me decía nada y a mí no me importaba nunca. Metió dos dedos dentro de mí, me arqueé al momento, dándole más acceso a que sus dedos resbalosos por mis jugos entraran más a fondo.

-JODER!- metió y saco sus dedos una y otra vez, mientras besaba mis labios, yo lo quite odiaba que me besara y menos si estaba drogado. Todo era una mierda a mí alrededor incluyéndolo a él. Chupo mi cuello, juraba que me dejaría marcas como siempre, estaba harto de decirle que no lo hiciera pero no hacía caso.

Metió su polla sin más, la sentía gruesa y fuerte, siempre era así, yo deje de ser virgen a los 15 años pero aun así, siempre sentía su pene más grande cada día, me dio duro, fuerte. Puso mis piernas en sus hombros y en ese Angulo llegaba mas y mas profundo.

-oh mierda! Mas, dame mas.- nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos, resbalosos, casi ni podía respirar, la fricción de ese ángulo con mi clítoris me tenía al borde una vez más. El saco el pene de mi vagina y subió a metérmelo en la boca, me encantaba comérsela, su sabor, mi sabor me excitaba aun mas.

-abre la boca maldita golfa- me ordenó

Tome su polla con mis dos manos mientras chupaba fuerte la cabeza, bajaba y subía. El tomándome de mis cabellos me hacia tomar el ritmo de cada embestida que le daba a mi boca. Cuando creyó que fue suficiente me volteo poniéndome en cuatro, acosté mi cabeza en una de las almohadas y le di total acceso a mi culo y mi coño.

-me encanta tenerte así- rozo sus dedos por mi segunda entrada- quieres que te la meta por aquí eh? Lo quieres? Dime ISABELLA quieres que te coja por atrás?

-SI! Joder métemela ya, quiero correrme hijo de puta.- coloco la punta de su pene en mi entrada y comenzó a entrar lentamente, el sabia que esa parte era muy sensible y peligrosa y que debía tener cuidado aunque no quisiera. Si no quería correr conmigo al hospital y que yo lo matara por dejarme sin ir al baño por romperme el culo.

Luego de que se acostumbrara nuevamente mi entrada a su polla comenzó a marcar cada vez más rápido pero medido cada embestida. Mi placer era grande, lleve mis dedos a mi vagina y me masturbe también, mierda no podía mas, quería correrme en ese momento fuertemente, gritar y gritar hasta quedarme sin voz.

No sé si llevábamos horas o minutos en esa nueva posición hasta que sentí a Jake salir de mí y venirse sobre mi espalda, su semen caliente caía en todas las direcciones, pero yo… yo aun no me venía.

-que mierdas esperas? Hazme venir coño!- en la misma posición tomo mis caderas y metió su lengua en mi vagina, llevándola también a mi culo. La maldita sensación era..- OH por DIOS! Si, así, sigue papi, uumm! Eres puto Rey del sexo.- sentía la bola de fuego crecer en mi vientre, arremolinarse y conseguir su liberación. Y como ya venía pasando hace unos meses eyacule, si eyacule fuertemente mojando toda la cama con mis jugos. Temblaba sin control tratando de reunir las fuerzas para calmarme.

Al terminar me levante, tome una camisa limpia de las de Jake o de las pocas que tenía, me hice una coleta, fui a mi bolso y tome un cigarrillo. Volví a sentarme a la cama y di la primera calada.

-Jake, necesito dinero- el me miro con su cara cansada o drogada, lo que sea y se rio como un histérico

-te piensas que soy el puto hijo de quien? No tengo dinero Bella.- se incorporo y se fue al baño.

-claro que tienes… que crees que no se que la droga que le vendes a los riquitos del pueblo no te deja una buena ganancia? Aunque claro veo que te metes las mercancía en no sé dónde. No piensas salir de esta… - me calle, odiaba que hablara mal de su "linda casa"

-te he dicho que no te importa donde viva, es mi dinero y hago con él lo que quiera.- lo mire mal y le saque el dedo del medio.

-necesito el dinero Jacob, ya casi salgo de la escuela esa, quiero tomar el examen para la universidad- porque si, mi vida no servía, pero era suficientemente inteligente para calificar en cualquier universidad del país, y yo aunque él no lo sabía necesitaba largarme de este pueblo.

-tú?- me miro con burla- universidad?, a ver Bells, crees que es todo el mundo que puede entrar a eso.- me dijo el muy idiota. Me puse de pie furiosa pisando mi cigarrillo.

-pues aunque no lo creas imbécil, yo si iré, está bien que viva en miseria, o lo que sea, pero no pretendo seguirte los pasos.-

-bueno, quieres dinero no?- rodé mis ojos. Ni loca pensaba darle otra ronda de sexo.- pues toma- se puso de pie y busco entre sus pantalones sucios su cartera.- este es el numero de un amigo, el te puede dar mucho dinero, fácil y rápido.- esto era extraño.

-bien!, que se supone que tengo que hacer allá?- pregunte tomando la tarjeta que me pasaba.

-el hace fotos de chicas hermosas, y tu estas demasiado buena Bella- recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa cínica y asquerosa. Me quite su camisa y busque mis ropas para así largarme de allí.

El me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, sentí su pene duro entre mis nalgas de nuevo- te imaginas lo sexy que te verías posando esas tetas- me las toco apretándolas- ese precioso coño depilado- bajo sus manos por mi vientre hasta posarlo en mi vagina delineando la línea de vello púbico que me dejaba- ganaríamos mucho dinero nena.- me solté enseguida.

-no gracias, déjame que me tengo que ir- el me soltó y se tiro en su cama todavía desnudo.

Hacía mucho frio, me tape un poco mas con mi abrigo, que mas bien parecía una franela de tan fino y desgastado que estaba. Imaginaba que eran como las 10 de la noche, normalmente a esta hora regresaba a casa, casa… mi infierno personal.

Entre sin siquiera mirar a nadie, subí seguido a mi cuarto. Lleno de ropas regadas en el piso, mi libro 50 Shadows of Grey. Decidí recoger un poco de mi desvencijado cuarto y poner algo de orden por lo menos.

-Me tienes harta Charlie-

-no tu me... Me tienes harto a mí, estúpida- y se escucho como él le pegaba a mi madre.

Esto era lo de siempre, llegaba a casa mi padre con miles de botellas por toda la sala, y mi madre, con los brazos morados de tantas veces que se inyecta droga en sus vías. Baje las escaleras corriendo tenía que proteger de que por lo menos no la dejara inconsciente.

La estaba zarandeando por los hombros y estaba listo para darle otro golpe.

-CHARLIE BASTA JODER!- lo empuje fuertemente y tropezó con un mueble y allí quedo. Estaba tan borracho que ni se soportaba en pie.

Ayude a mi René a ponerse de pie. Tenía una mano roja en su cara, pronto se le pondría morada como siempre. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, yo ya estaba harta de todo esto. Siempre era lo mismo.

Mi vida era esta, miseria, dolor, frustración. Quería ayudar a madre, una vez conseguí dinero para meterla en un sanatorio, que se desintoxicara pero no quiso. Dijo que la droga era su mundo y lo único que le hacía feliz y así lo hice, la deje.

No me di cuenta cuando Charlie se puso de pie hasta que me tomo por el cabello y me halo tan fuerte, que sentía que me estaba despegando los cabellos del cuero cabelludo.

-Suéltame Charlie, estás loco?- no, loco no, borracho sí.

-me tienes harta estúpida niña, tú y tu madre no son más que dos putas.- me tiro aun mas y estampe en un estante y me di fuertemente en la costilla.

Este era mi maldito límite. Subí a mi habitación corriendo, cerré la puerta con seguro, poniendo mi escritorio delante para que no pudiera entrar nadie. René nunca me defendió, siempre dejo que ese animal que tengo por padre me pegara. Antes no vivíamos así, teníamos buena solvencia económica, éramos felices, en el jodido pasado. Pero luego que mi papa lo jugara todo en el casino quedamos en esto, el alcohólico, y mi madre drogadicta y yo… putamente jodida de por vida.

Busque una mochila que tenía guardada, creo que era lo único bonito y limpio que guardaba, sabía que algún día tenía que salir de aquí, huir de todo esto. Charlie afuera aporreaba la puerta, queriendo romperla. Me senté en el suelo tapando mis oídos con mis manos, en forma de ovillo. Quería desaparecer, lloraba, me dolía la espalda por el golpe, me dolía el corazón, me dolía la vida, me quería morir, pero no. Ahora no era momento.

-abre la puerta perra – tocaba y tocaba – abre la jodida puerta para que pueda terminar lo que un día empecé mal nacida. Todo esto es tú culpa. Por no acostarte con ese tipo.

Y si, mi padre luego de perder todo me vendió, para que me acostara con quien le debía el dinero y así bajar un poco la deuda, me negué y hasta lo deje mal herido al hijo de puta. Viejo asqueroso.

Cogí la mochila y eche mis pertenencias o lo poco que tenia, metí cosas sin saber el que. Busque bajo mi cama, una caja en donde guardaba mis documentos personales, mi acta de nacimiento, mi ID, un poco de dinero que tenia ahorrado, creo que eran unos 50 dólares.

Tome lo que quedaba de mi cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendí uno, necesitaba calmarme, esperar a que Charlie se durmiera y yo pudiera salir de la casa, sin romperme un hueso y tirarme de la ventana no era una opción.

Me acosté en la cama y trate de dormir un poco, necesitaba estar bien presentable para ir donde me había dicho Jake, poder conseguir algo de dinero rápido y largarme. Largarme de esta vida, de esta ciudad y de este pueblo maldito.

La luz que se colaba por mi ventana me hizo despertar enseguida, me había quedado dormida, ni cuenta me di. Me puse de pie tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. En mi closet busque un jeans apretado y una blusa rosada, dejaba mis pechos redondos un poco al descubierto y una chamarra en jean. Empuje el escritorio de la puerta, con cuidado saque la cabeza y todo estaba en silencio, suponía que estaban dormidos o no estaban como pasaba.

Me metí corriendo al baño, me bañe rápidamente y lave mi cabello. Me seque y puse mi ropa. Lave mis dientes y metí el cepillo en la mochila. Seque mi cabello y lo peine un poco, estaba algo maltratado pero nada del otro mundo. El poco maquillaje que me quedaba me lo coloque en mi rostro para parecer menos pálida y con algo de vida.

Hice el mismo proceso para salir del baño, rápidamente tome mi mochila, la puse en el hombro al mismo tiempo que me ponía unas convers. Para escapar necesitaba mis pies planos.

Al bajar encontré todo revuelto, más que siempre, mi madre dormía acurrucada en el mueble, no había señales de Charlie así que sin durar mucho mas di media vuelta y me fui. Desde hoy le decía adiós a todo esto. Tome la tarjeta que tenía en mi bolsillo y vi la dirección del lugar.

Camine unas cuantas cuadras, no sin recibir algunos piropos desagradables de estos enfermos del pueblo. Mire a donde se suponía decía la tarjeta y era un edificio de apartamentos, subí y al llegar allí pregunte por un tal Tyler.

El chico vino hacia a mí, era fuerte, de tez india, nada lindo por cierto.

-ah, tú debes ser Bella- me tendió la mano, la mire un momento y la tome.

-imagino que te avisaron que venía- rodé los ojos.

-imaginas bien- me respondió con una sonrisa- ven vamos para que hablemos.

Nos sentamos en unos muebles color crema, puse mi mochila sobre mis piernas y estaba un poco, pero solo un poco nerviosa.

-entonces vamos a ir al grano, te gustan las fotos?- asentí- bien esto te va a gustar entonces.

-pero y cuanto me vas a pagar? Y para qué son las fotos?- pregunte

-son para una página que administro en internet, allí posan solo mujeres hermosas, en todo tipo de ropa o sin ella.- bueno que mas daba, necesitaba el dinero.- y de pagarte, es depende de que tanto quieras enseñar.- levante una ceja. No me importaba que me vieran otras personas mientras no me conocieran…

-bueno vamos a acabar con esto si? Necesito irme y…- le dije- quiero mi pago rápido.

-está bien, sígueme.- nos pusimos de pie y lo seguí a un cuarto, estaba acomodado con un sofá cama con plumas y sabanas de seda.

-te pondrás allí y solo te dejaras llevar por la cámara ok?- asentí, puse mi mochila a un lado y me quite las convers para estar mas cómoda.

Comencé a posar, cada vez más me soltaba y dejaba salir lo mejor de mí, la mano en la cintura, tocando mi cabello, subiendo un poco mi camisa, bajando el cuerpo dejando ver un poco mis pechos

-eso nena, lo haces muy bien- decía Tyler mientras me seguía fotografiando- ahora puedes mostrar un poco más, en ropa interior?

-está bien, me darás mas por ellos?- era dinero lo que quería.

-claro, siempre y cuando muestres mas piel- me guiño un ojo.

Tome mi camiseta y mientras me quitaba la ropa el me tomaba fotos asi que puse mi sonrisa mas sexy mientras lo hacia, quizás me daba mas por hacerlo mejor. Baje mis pantalones, jugando con ellos igual que con mi camiseta, poniéndome de espaldas dejando ver mis braguitas. Al quedar solo en ropa interior me tomo mas fotos, apretando los pechos, con cara de perra, acostada con las piernas al aire, en fin muchas poses.

-Bien Bella, tus fotos son geniales, no te gustaría quitarte todo ahora?- negué poniéndome mi ropa, ya estaba bueno para más.

-no, ya así está bien, no quiero que me vean desnuda por toda la web.- le dije terminando de cambiarme

-como quieras nena- se encogió de hombros- aquí tienes.- me paso 5 billetes de 100 dólares.

-solo esto?- el levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-hey, si quieres mas de ahí, te doy dos mil dólares por chupármela y que te grabe.- lo fulmine con la mirada y le saque el dedo del medio. Di media vuelta y me fui.- espero verte otro día nena, aceptaras mi oferta como todas las putas.

No le puse más atención y Salí rápido de allí. Bien ahora tenía que ir a una estación de autobuses, necesitaba llegar a Los Angeles, allí encontraría una universidad a la cual calificar, y empezar mi nueva vida, una vida que no sea esta…

Caminando nuevamente llegue a la estación, compre un billete y me senté en la Cafeteria a esperar que llegara. Mis tripas sonaron pidiendo a gritos comida, no comía desde ayer el desayuno supongo. Ya que tenía dinero pase por la Cafeteria y pedí unas empanadas y un jugo. Mientras me las comía llego el bus y rápido fui a hacer la fila.

Busque el asiento más alejado cerca del baño para no tener que molestar a nadie con el pasadero. Me senté a la ventana, todos me miraban como queriendo sentarse pero los ignoraba y se sentaban en otro sitio, por suerte nadie se sentó a mi lado y pude subir los pies.

Me recosté, estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño, el viaje duraba alrededor de 8 horas así que mejor. Desde el momento en que el bus comenzó a moverse sabia que dejaba atrás todo. Dejaba a una familia con problemas, a mi madre drogadicta, a un padre alcohólico. A Jake que solo servía para follarme y a una escuela en la que no me gradué cuando hoy era el gran día. No dejaba ningún amigo porque no tenía… así que, que mas daba lo que hiciera con mi vida? Cuando Dios se olvido de mi?

Aquí daba comienzo a una nueva vida… ojala que con menos mierda.

* * *

**Bien... esto es todo por hoy! gracias a las chicas hermosas que me mandaron sus Reviews y que claro pusieron sus alertas, esto es solo el comienzo, por el Prefacio ya se dieron cuenta que cada vez se pondra mas... bueno ustedes saben... Espero que sea de su agrado ya que todas hemos visto a Bella como dominatrix, sumisa, buena, perra...pero jamas como esto. Abran sus mente y disfruten.**

**Espero que me dejen sus Reviews con sus espectativas y asi continuar subiendo. **

**A las que no empiezan a leerme ahora, pueden pasarse a mis otras historias ALL OF MY MEMORIES y TU ESCLAVA POR UNA APUESTA. **

**un beso a Todas! Nos Leemos Luego!**

**Raynee***


	3. Capitulo 2

**Esta Historia es mia, aunque los personajes que reconozcan sean de SM.**

**Hola chicas, aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi nueva locura, espero que les vaya gustando un poco mas, nos leemos abajo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Rated M, Violencia, sexo y palabras Obcenas, sino te gustan esta clase de cosas favor no leer para luego no criticar sin razon.**

* * *

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo, pero a mí no me importaba en absoluto algo que adoraban las personas estúpidas y las enamoradas, o no era lo mismo? En fin… veía los autos pasar a toda prisa por las calles atestadas de los Angeles, gente caminando de aquí para allá, unas con sonrisas en sus caras y otras con la mirada perdida en sus propios problemas y yo, sentada en un banco de un parque mirando hacia el cielo.

Hacia unas horas que había llegado pero aun no encontraba que hacer, se que tenía que mover mi culo de este asiento frio y buscar donde pasar la noche pero yo no estaba de humor, tenía mi mente hecha un nido de pájaros, un lio, un caos.

Luego de escuchar como casi un automóvil chocaba a una chica frente a la calle donde estaba, me puse de pie ignorando todo el asunto al contrario de otras personas que se querían hacer de súper héroes y otros de víctimas. Aprovechando el alboroto cruce la calle y me encamine con las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de mis jeans a un hotel donde poder pasar la noche.

No quería gastar lo poco que tenia así que este motel estaría bien para una noche quizás. Entre y detrás del mostrador se encontraba una señora con cabello canoso y bajita. Daba el aspecto de una señora maternal.

-necesito un cuarto- le dije entrando, ella me miro y sonrió dulcemente.

-hola querida, solo por esta noche?- me sentí un poco mal por ser tan grosera y decidí tratarla un poco mejor, ella no tenía la culpa de mis desgracias.

-sí, eso espero- suspire- cuanto es?

-son 20 dólares y te damos el desayuno- asentí- eres nueva?- la mire fijamente y solo le asentí nuevamente, me sentía un poco incomoda.- bueno toma, aquí tienes tu llave, es la habitación 201. Buenas noches.

-buenas noches- y di media vuelta a las escaleras desvencijadas del lugar, pase la llave frente a la puerta 201 y antes de entrar observe el lugar.

Para ser tan humilde era acogedor. Tenía una cama normal con sabanas estampadas, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, una cómoda con un espejo y sobre esta una pequeña televisión. Una silla cerca de la ventana que estaba cubierta por unas cortinas oscuras. Camine un poco y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Coloque mi mochila sobre la silla y me tire en la cama de espaldas.

Para saber que era vieja era mas cómoda que la mía propia que había dejado, me acurruque en ella y cerré los ojos, necesitaba pensar parece que era a lo que me iba a dedicar desde ahora. Unos leves toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi concentración. Me senté e hice de mi cabello una cola mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

Del otro lado estaba la amable señora de la recepción, tenía unas toallas dobladas y blancas sobre sus arrugadas manos, medio sonreí y la hice pasar.

-solo te venia a dejar estas- me señalo las toallas poniéndomelas en la cama- estas a gusto?

-si gracias, estoy bien- me encogí de hombros, esperando que se fuera o que siguiera hablando, no era muy buena en eso y más con gente extraña.

-me alegro, este… nada que descanses, cualquier cosa mi hijo se queda en las noches allá abajo, pero es medio grosero así que si gustas algo mas pídemelo a mí- esto era raro, una persona que apenas me conocía y me daba ese trato, pero bueno mejor era despacharla.

-no, estoy bien así, de verdad- ella asintió sonriendo y salió por donde mismo había venido.

Aprovechando que las toallas estaban limpias y con un ligero a jazmín me dirigí al baño con una de ellas sobre mi hombro. Darme una ducha era lo que necesitaba y eso haría. Me despoje de mis ropas mirándome en el espejo sobre el lavamanos, entre en el rectángulo que era la ducha y cerré las cortinas, ajuste el agua que salió fría, así acostumbraba a usarla en mi casa.

La curiosidad me gano al ver otro grifo y lo moví, me sorprendí y eso saco una sonrisa de mis labios al sentir que salía agua calientita de ella. En casa no teníamos calentador, creo que ni luz teníamos la mayoría del tiempo. Esto era genial. Salí envuelta en la toalla al cuarto para ponerme un polo grande que me llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos, no usaba pijamas desde hacia tiempo.

Tenía tanto sin ver televisión que la encendí queriendo ver algo interesante, me aburrí pasando un canal tras otro cuando pare en un canal en el que daban una película, se veía a una chica acostada durmiendo, luego un hombre comenzaba a besarla y levantarle la pijama, bajo sus shorts y metió su lengua en su culito respingón y la chica gimió.

Estaba viendo una porno y eso estaba haciendo estragos en mi sistema, con esta vista mi clítoris palpito anhelante de atención, jamás había visto algo así, no era una mojigata pero lo que sabía del sexo, era solo por practica no porque veía este tipo de películas.

Él le estaba dando sexo oral y hasta ahora me daba cuenta que eso me excitaba mas que a ella, me gustaba ver lo que él le hacía con su lengua, como ella gemía y se movía loca de placer y como el disfrutaba de la visión de sus pechos fuera de su blusita.

Baje mis manos a mi centro y estaba mojada, metí las manos por mis bragas y al llegar a mi raja comencé a mover mi dedo entre mis pliegues, estaba masturbándome viendo a otra persona coger y eso me ponía mas y mas caliente, trataba de no gemir pero me era imposible, mi respiración alterada, mis piernas abiertas de par en par, no me di cuenta cuando mis manos subieron mi Polo y me tocaba los senos.

Queriendo un poco mas baje mis bragas y abriendo las piernas de nuevo mientras veía como él la ponía sobre su cuerpo y la penetraba así mismo hice yo, metí un dedo, luego el otro en mi húmedo coño, estaba empapada de mis propios jugos, movía mis caderas tratando de encontrar la fricción que requería en ese momento, no era como un pene pero algo hacia.

Mis sentidos estaban puestos en esas imágenes, en mi cuerpo, en mi placer. Continúe con mis movimientos hasta que la bola de fuego que me dejaba sin sentido y temblando llegaba avisándome que tendría un orgasmo. Calle mis gemidos en la almohada mordiéndola mientras mi pelvis subía y bajaba rápidamente con mis espasmos.

Cuando pude recuperarme el chico se estaba viniendo en la boca de la chica rubia mientras se masturbaba, no podía quitar mis ojos de la tv, esto era nuevo para mí y me gustaba. Apague el aparato ya que me sentía ligeramente cansada, el viaje y el escapar tan temprano me tenían muerta.

Me preguntaba si mi madre no tendría curiosidad de donde estaría, lo dudaba un poco pero bueno. Sé que nadie me extrañaría, tenía que vivir para mí misma. Con este último pensamiento quede dormida.

El ruido de la sirena de una ambulancia despertó mi relajado sueño que no tenía desde hacia tanto tiempo, me estire para descuajarme en la cama y di varias vueltas tratando de volver a dormir. Pero no pude el ruido de la ciudad era insoportable, enfurruñada me levante y me acerque a la ventana, abajo la vida era rápida y constante, todos los transeúntes caminando hacia sus trabajos, niños con uniformes de camino a la escuela, los carritos de hot Dog y otras chucherías ya listas para darle sus servicios a esas personas que ni tiempo tenían de desayunar algo en su casa por la prisa.

La vida aquí en los Angeles era muy diferente a la de Forks, demasiado movimiento, mucho calor, mucho ruido, todo diferente, espero que mi vida desde hoy lo sea. Cepille mis dientes y peine mi desordenada coleta o lo que quedaba de ella. Me puse unos pantalones de deporte y baje hacia recepción para que me indicaran donde podría desayunar.

Allí estaba la amable señora que me atendió anoche, le di los buenos días cosa sumamente rara en mí ya que nunca lo hacía pero no sé porque mi corazón lleno de veneno me pedía ser un poco amable con ella.

-el desayuno lo hacen en la parte de atrás por ese pasillo- me indico con su mano, le di las gracias con la cabeza y camine hacia el lugar.

El comedor era pequeño con varias mesas de madera y unos tarritos con flores silvestres, era acogedora y limpia. Sobre unas mesas estaban diferentes comidas, huevos revueltos, tostadas, y más para elegir, pero no mucho. Tome lo primero que vi con un poco de mermelada y me supo más rico que un caviar.

Subí a la habitación nuevamente, me di una ducha rápida y me cambie de ropa, tenía que salir a buscar algún empleo antes de que se me terminara lo poco que tenia. Le dije adiós con la mano a la señora después de decirle que vendría en unas horas.

Me uní a toda esa multitud que caminaba rápido por las atestadas calles de Los Angeles, las alcantarillas escupían vapor, los taxista tocaban sus estridentes bocinas por el atestado trafico que había, nadie miraba a nadie excepto por algunos chicos que se quedaban observándome o más bien a mis pechos, vi un mapa de la ciudad y decidí aprenderme las calles para no perderme de regreso.

En primera instancia entre a una tienda de ropa, una pelirroja con un traje entallado negro me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

-en que puedo ayudarle?- me escaneo y yo la mire con una ceja alzada.

-si requiero de tu ayuda, yo te llamo no crees?- me hizo una mueca de disgusto y desapareció de mi vista con aires de ofendida, que te den.

Camine hacia el mostrador, una chica con el pelo corto y rubio me brindo una sonrisa que parecía más falsa como todo aparentemente lo de esta tienda.

-Buen día, necesita alguna ayuda?- suspire y le conteste.

-quería saber si necesitaban personal para trabajar- su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco y negó.

-no, por ahora no necesitamos a nadie-

-bien, gracias.

Y así fueron las mismas respuestas en una floristería, una papelería, un supermercado, un hotel, una peluquería que ni se para que entre sino se cuidarme bien ni mi cabello. Mis pies ya me ardían, creo que tenía una ampolla por usar mis convers sin medias. Entre en un bar, necesitaba un trago para aplacar la decepción de no conseguir nada.

El bar tender haciendo malabares preparando tragos de colores, luego de terminar me sonrió y se acerco.

-que te brindo linda?- medio me asquee por cómo me llamo pero conteste secamente. El chico era blanco, lleno de músculos como si pasara horas en el gimnasio, y la cabeza rapada que me podía ver en ella con un poco de esfuerzo, no se veía mal pero no era mi tipo, o tenia alguno realmente?

-vodka Tonic- el siguió sonriendo igual como si no le hubiese hablado mal. Decidí bajar un poco mi pesadez y disfrutar de mi trago. Saque mi cajetilla de mi bolsillo y encendí un cigarro, necesitaba relajarme un poco.

-oye chico, no sabes si aquí necesitan empleados?- me atreví a preguntarle al bar tender después de darle una calada y expulsar el humo.

Él lo medito un poco y luego me hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Apague el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había sobre la tableta y me fui tras él. Me llevo por un pasillo con luces que parpadeaban hasta una oficina. Toco con dos simple golpecitos y escuche un "pase" amortiguado con la bulla de la música del bar.

Abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar primero, al entrar se encontraba un señor mayor, con un pelo canoso grisáceo casi plateado, vestido con un traje negro que lo hacía ver más formal. Me detuve frente a su escritorio y él me escaneo completo y luego una sonrisa surco por sus labios.

-oh, Nate a que debemos tu visita a mi oficina y con esa linda compañía?- el señor se puso de pie esperando la respuesta de quien supongo Nate era el chico a mi lado.

-Jefe, esta es…- me miro y decidí presentarme yo misma.

-Isabella Swan Señor- termine por él.

-un placer, mi nombre es Aro- me tendió su mano la cual tome y pude sentir en su mirada la lujuria que desprendía, odiaba los viejos asquerosos y este por desgracia parecía ser uno.- te puedes retirar Nate.- el asintió y luego de darme una mirada salió.

-bien Isabella, ya que estamos, a que se debe tu visita?- ahora tomo una actitud más de negocios, más fría y calculadora. Sentado en su sillón de cuero y sus manos en forma de triangulo sobre la mesa lisa llena de papeles.

-necesito empleo- le dije sin tapujos- por eso estoy aquí.- levante una ceja y me cruce de brazos.

-mmm ya veo- me miraba fijamente con esos ojos grises, de verdad que ahora me estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda.- aquí tenemos unas reglas, las cuales debes de cumplir para estar aquí.

-hago lo que sea- le respondí inmediatamente- necesito trabajar para poder estudiar y poder mantenerme.- se que sonaba desesperada pero era eso o morirme de hambre.

-muy bien entonces…- abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un fajo de papeles- léelo detenidamente y firma acá debajo- me señalo una línea de puntos y le tendí la mano para que me diera con que firmar, no estaba para leer mierdas- te recomiendo que lo leas Isabella- me dijo serio, yo bufe y asentí leyendo todo el papeleo ese.

No decía nada del otro mundo, que sus horarios a veces podrían ser extendidos dependiendo de la clientela que se encontrara allí, que la paga era semanal y también por comisión, mi vestuario y la presencia física que se exigía y lo cuales serian mis honorarios. Además de mi puesto que por lo que vi seria camarera.

-me presta su lapicero ahora Señor Aro?- le dije con una sonrisita.

-por supuesto- me tendió su bolígrafo con sus dedos finos arrugados el cual no demoro en usar para acariciar la palma de mi mano. La retire de inmediato sin dejar que el notara mi nerviosismo y firme el contrato.- empezaras hoy mismo Isabella- abrí los ojos y negué.

-Señor, discúlpeme, pero no creo que hoy pueda, vivo en un hotel, no tengo el uniforme que corresponde y necesito encontrar rápido donde ubicarme.- le replique.

-ese no es mi problema. O lo tomas o lo dejas- quería matar este hijo de perra, pero necesitaba el trabajo- por el uniforme ni te preocupes, aquí te lo daremos.- asentí.- aquí a las 8 de la noche sin falta o mejor sería que ni regresaras.

-perfecto- le mostré todos mis dientes con mi sonrisa mas falsa hasta ahora. Di media vuelta y Salí de la oficina de mí ahora, jefe.

Tirada en el cuarto de hotel donde me quedaba trate de dormir un poco, había almorzado algo en la cocina del sitio y ya que hoy comenzaría a trabajar necesitaba descansar, apenas y eran las 4 de la tarde.

_Caminaba descalzas por un bosque lleno de un pasto verde con muchas flores silvestres, se sentía una paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Subí mi cara al cielo llenándome de esos rayos de sol que se sentían bien al calentarme ya que hacia una brisita que despeinaba mi cabello._

_Mire al frente y mas allá, a los lejos una oscuridad desentonaba el lugar tan hermoso donde me encontraba, mi curiosidad siempre me ganaba y esta no sería la excepción. Al llegar a la división de lo claro y lo oscuro toque un árbol para soportarme y me pinche un dedo y de la herida comenzó a salir mucha sangre, pero no le di importancia, no me dolía mas._

_Continúe mi camino, menos lejos de donde me hallaba había una pequeña casa blanca, camine más rápido porque algo dentro de mi me insistía que corriera, que me salvara. Mire hacia atrás para rectificar si alguien me seguía pero no fue así, no había nadie._

_Corrí y llegue a la casa, al entrar encontré la peor escena que jamás había presenciado. Mi padre sobre mi madre haciéndose el amor de una forma salvaje pero se veía en sus ojos todo el amor que se profesaban. Mi madre se movía y gemía bajo mi padre decidí alejarme de allí, no era el sitio donde quería estar o donde debía estar._

_Pero una voz, mi madre me llamaba, la misma voz que escuchaba siempre que Charlie le pegaba y yo tenía que ir a rescatarla. Al girar mi cuerpo allí estaba mi peor pesadilla, Charlie golpeaba a René en el rostro, dejándole su marca de la casa impresa en su carita. Mamá lloraba y se quería alejar de él pero no lo lograba, tomo con fuerza a René por los brazos y la lanzo a una esquina en donde ella se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa de la sala, sangre salía a borbotones por su cabeza y manchaban la alfombra crema._

_Quise correr, pero no podía, intente e intente pero alguna fuerza extraña me impedía hacerlo, no podía moverme. Grite, patalee, llore inconsolablemente. Todo el aire y el mundo termino para mí cuando Charlie tomo un cuchillo en sus manos y con una sola estocada, una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada diabólica en sus ojos, termino con la vida de la que fue mi madre._

_Entre en shock, toque mi cuello con mis manos, no podía respirar, los pulmones me fallaban, mi voz no se escuchaba, mis labios no proferían palabras, mis lagrimas no derramaban lagrimas, mi corazón no latía…_

_Mi vestido blanco, mis piernas, estaban llenas de sangre, mire mis manos y estaban también llenas de ella, sangre… un cuchillo igual al que le quito la vida a mi madre descansaba a mis pies, ese mismo había hecho un agujero enorme en el cuello de Charlie, no entendía nada, el había matado a mi madre como es que…?_

_Entonces comprendí, que la sangre de mis manos, la sangre de mi vestido, el cuchillo que descansaba a mis pies no era más que la sangre derramada por la venganza, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la oscuridad… había matado a Charlie Swan._

Desperté por los propios gritos míos, mi frente y mi cuerpo estaba perlado de un sudor frio. Mi corazón latía desbocado, trataba de controlar mi respiración con una mano en mi pecho, al recordar esa pesadilla tan… espantosa mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y llore, llore por todo. Por mi madre, por mi padre, por mi, por mi vida, por lo que sería de mi sola sin nadie a mi lado, llore porque quizás ese sueño hubiese sido realidad de no haberme ido de casa.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo la cajita del tele cable sobre la televisión marcaban las 6 de la tarde. Con desgana me puse de pie y me encamine al baño. Después de una ducha, seque mi pelo y lo arregle de forma que quedara ondulado en las puntas. Como la vez pasada, coloque maquillaje en mi rostro, un poco más para que no se notara lo irritado que tenía los ojos por el llanto, por ultimo un pintalabios rosado cereza.

Me cambie con una falda y un sweater mangas largas, aunque en la mañana hacía mucho calor, la noche comenzaba a refrescar. Tom e un poco de dinero y lo metí entre mis senos y mi ID lo puse en la orilla de mi falda.

Tendría que pagar otra noche hasta que encontrara donde quedarme, me estaba quedando sin dinero y lo necesitaba. Ya que no tenía a nadie a quien referirme decidí tirar la aventura y preguntarle a la señora Marcel.

Al llegar a la recepción no encontré a la señora, por ella estaba un chico de cabello rubio, ojos claros azules, tan claros que parecían grises, una carita de esas que salían en los anuncios donde los blanquitos eran el sueño de cualquier chiquilla, era muy lindo en realidad, saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Me acerque a él y aunque me llego a la mente simplemente volver después me anime a preguntarle, seguro era el hijo del que Marcel me había hablando ayer.

-Marcel esta?- el pelirrubio siguió haciendo no se qué cosas bajo el mostrador y no me puso atención- hey! Te estoy hablando!- le grite tocando la madera con mis nudillos.

-y yo te estoy ignorando- me miro un momento y volvió a bajar la vista. Oh pero qué diablos le pasa a este mierda.

-oye a mi no me hables así, primero, segundo, soy un cliente y debes por lo tanto atenderme rápido y de buen modo- le hable destilando rabia mientras le decía cada palabra. Levanto una ceja, me miro con asco y luego dijo:

-una clienta? Más bien pareces una puta barata- esa fue la gota que se salió del maldito vaso. Lo tome de la camiseta que traía y le di tremenda bofetada que mi mano picaba por el escozor.

-y tu eres un maldito homosexual que esta falta de que te la metan por el culo- era una perra con quien lo era conmigo. El chico me miro sorprendido con los ojos como platos y con gesto inmutable. Al parecer se quedo en shock.

-Danielle, te acabas de pasar nuevamente- me quede frita, allí estaba Marcel con cara de pocos amigos y furiosa- vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo luego hablamos- le señalo con el dedo las escaleras y el luego de darle una mirada de disculpa a su madre y a mí una de desprecio se fue corriendo.

-señora, de verdad perdón, yo no…-

-tranquila Isabella- me interrumpió levantando una mano, luego se sentó tras el mostrador- no es la primera vez que pasa esto, te había advertido que mi hijo era un tanto grosero- suspiro- eres la primera que le hace frente aunque no haya sido la mejor forma- no sé porque pero baje la cabeza avergonzada- pero era hora de que alguien le diera un escarmiento, yo ya no puedo con él.

- de todas formas lo siento, venia buscándola para pedirle un favor pero creo que sería mejor buscar otro sitio donde vivir-

-qué? No niña espera. No te estoy echando, no tienes donde vivir?- negué con la cabeza gacha, era como si mi madre lo que nunca hizo conmigo me estuviese reprendiendo.- mira, no es que tenga mucho espacio aquí, pero puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites- comencé a negar- no, no me digas que no, se lo que es estar en una ciudad nueva y no tener ayuda. Hasta que consigas un empleo y donde vivir puedes hacerlo aquí, aceptas?

-hoy comienzo a trabajar Señora- le dije- de verdad no sabe lo que hace por mí, sé que no soy una chica buena, pero hago lo que puedo, gracias- le dije sinceramente- desde que consiga dinero le juro que le pago y me iré- ella sonrió con sus ojos dulces llenos de cariño, era tan extraño…

-haz lo que tengas que hacer, y disculpa a mi hijo- le hice una seña con la mano restándole importancia.

-me tengo que ir- el reloj en la pared marcaban las 7- se mi hizo tardísimo. Nos vemos luego.

Tome un taxi, aunque no quería porque no tenía mucho efectivo era necesario, al llegar tendría que cambiarme y prepararme y no llegaría a tiempo. Hice señas a las taxis que pasaban pero mayoría iban ocupados.

Bufe frustrada y decidí ser yo, me robe el taxi de una rubia oxigenada que estaba más delante que yo.- hey estúpida, era mi taxi- le sonríe

-que el más sabio viva del mas pendejo- le guiñe un ojo y me subí al taxi.

Llegue a tiempo record justo las 7:15. Entre al local que aun no tenía mucha gente, me arrime al bar para hablar con Nate.

-hola- el limpiaba unos vasos con una toalla blanca, me miro y sonrió

-oh, no pensaba encontrarte aquí, te dieron el empleo?- asentí mordiéndome el labio.

-a donde tengo que dirigirme, necesito cambiarme y Aro había dicho que me darían el uniforme acá- le dije

-ah perfecto, ve a los vestidores, están por el pasillo de ayer, pero a la izquierda. Allí pregunta por Serena.-

-bien, gracias, nos vemos ahora supongo- me encogí de hombros y me fui a donde me indico Nate.

Toque una de las puertas suavemente y entre la cabeza ya que nadie contesto, una rubia besaba a un tipo con un traje que parecía de muchos dólares. Carraspee y ellos me miraron, la chica puso mala cara pero luego de darle un beso en los labios y susurrarle algo mas al hombre este salió cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-disculpa no era mi intensión interrumpir- ella camino hacia una cómoda con espejos de todos los tamaños y se arreglo su ropa.

-quien eres y que haces aquí?- me pregunto secamente, parece que estaba enojada por haber interrumpido su polvo millonario.

-Soy Isabella, y Aro me envió aquí, hoy empiezo a trabajar.- respondí tajante, ella cambio el semblante y me sonrió tímidamente.

-oh eres de la que me hablo Aro- exclamo sorprendida- entras de camarera verdad?- asentí- bien perdón por ser grosera, es que…bueno en fin toma- me paso unas ropas blancas y negras las cuales tome- este es tu uniforme, ya veo que vienes preparada así que cámbiate rápido para indicarte tus mesas.

-eres Serena?- pregunte

-supongo que sí que esa soy yo- respondió con una sonrisita. Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando iba a quitarme el sweater volvió a mirarme- por cierto, no digas nada de lo que has visto aquí sí?- asentí y ella salió.

Me cambie en cuestión de segundos, una falda negra por encima de las rodillas y una blusa blanca bien apretada dejaba entrever un poco mis pechos. Unos zapatos negros altos pero cómodos que podrían soportarme de pie toda la noche.

Me encamine al bar que ahora estaba un poco mas lleno, habían ya varias chicas vestidas como yo atendiendo a los clientes, busque con la vista a Serena, ella enfundada en su vestido rojo dando indicaciones a unos que parecían guardaespaldas o seguridad del Bar.

Espere a que terminara y ella al verme sonrió y se acerco.- te sienta bien el uniforme Isabella- me dijo mirándome- bien mira tú zona es esta, Aro detallo que sería tu área exclusiva, te recomiendo que seas lo mas simpática que puedas, los hombres que se sientan en el área VIP son magnates, hombres adinerados y empresarios, así que depende de tu comportamiento y tu servicio así te dejan propinas- me guiño un ojo.

-entendido- le dije en forma militar a lo que ella dio una pequeña carcajada que parecía a una niña pequeña.

-entonces, si necesitas saber algo mas no dudes en preguntarme, vas a donde el cliente una vez se siente y te diriges a donde Nate el chico de allí- si ya lo conozco, por el estoy aquí.- y el te servirá lo que lleves anotado, estamos?- asentí- bien no te entretengo mas, allí está tu primer cliente- me dejo y se fue.

Atendí a mi primer cliente, era un señor mayor, se notaba que tenía mucho dinero así que fui lo más complaciente que pude, llegue hasta la barra con un pedido de Whisky a la Roca.

-wow te toco un pez gordo para ser tu primer día- me dijo Nate preparando unos tragos de colores-

-al parecer- me encogí de hombros- ahora somos equipo de tragos- el rio echando cuadritos de hielos en un vaso luego del liquido color ámbar que era mi pedido. Lo coloque sobre la bandeja.

-sí, suerte Isabella- le sonreí y lleve el trago a su dueño.

El "pez Gordo" como le llamo Nate me dejo 100 dólares de propina, me puse contenta, me estaba yendo como esperaba por lo menos el primer día. La noche siguió bien movida, al ser viernes estaba abarrotado, entre caminar de la barra a mis mesas, unas cuantas sonrisas de más y algunos comentarios obscenos por parte de alguno todo fue bien.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando salía el último cliente llevado por seguridad todo borracho. Me quite los súper zapatos que traía en un locker que tenia cada empleada del bar, no socialice con nadie aparte de Nate y Serena, no me importaba, deje el uniforme y me puse mi ropa nuevamente.

Me fui a pie a casa luego de decirle mil veces a Nate que no hacía falta que me llevara. De todos modos no era lejos. Las calles estaban vacías casi en su totalidad, caminaba despacio mientras la brisa se volvía cada vez más fría.

Divise el hotel desde lejos y apresure un poco el paso ya que en la esquina venían unos tipos y me daba miedo que quisieran intentar algo malo conmigo, no quería sumar otra mierda mas a la lista. Ya en la puerta cuando me proponía entrar choque con un cuerpo y casi caigo de bruces en la acera. Al voltearse no espere ver a nada más y nada menos que a Danielle, el hijo de la señora Marcel, con los labios rojos gracias al beso que acababa de darse con el cuerpo duro con el que choque. El me miro blanco como un papel y luego al tipo que imaginaba era su pareja. Sonreí maliciosa mirándoles.

Oh entonces, mis palabras no eran mentiras… Daniellito era un pequeño Gay.

* * *

**Que Les parecio? espero que me lo dejen saber con sus reviews, gracias como siempre a todas las que han dejado sus alertas y sus Follow a la historia y a mi. tambien agradecer a las que estan apoyando en todas mis historias, sus comentarios y felicitaciones son importantes para mi a ustedes estas lineas y lo que escribo.**

**agradezco los mas de 100 Views que tengo con solo un capitulo, su tiempo es valioso y que bueno que lo pierdan leyendome a todas esas lectoras silenciosas. Espero que les este gustando la historia y que me dejen saber lo que esperan de ella. Durare un poco para publicar ya que estoy en examenes y no tendre cabeza para escribir, tambien recordarles que las que no se han leido ALL OF MY MEMORIES pasen por alli y se entretengan con otra de mis historias muy diferente a esta.**

**Nos leemos Luego**

**_Raynee*_**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes qye reconozcan son de SM los demas son mios de mi propiedad.**

**Esta Historia es Rated M: Escenas de sexo Explicito y Lenguaje Vulgar. sino tienes la edad y la madurez favor no leer.**

**Hola chicas Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

Los pies me dolían de tanto caminar, recostada en la barra del bar esperando un trago que me preparaba Nate decidí sentarme un poco en uno de los bancos, pensando que ojala Serena no me llamara a la atención. Hoy era uno de esos días en que no cabía mas personas dentro, siendo domingo.

-te noto cansada- Nate me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras movía varias botellas.

-si lo estoy, el sueño y yo hemos estado peleando- le dije en forma de broma.

-bueno pues te recomiendo que duermas, este trabajo es agotador y se notan un poco tus ojeras bajo el maquillaje- el toco suavemente debajo de mis parpados, fue un toque dulce y que no pensaba permitir mas, así que me separe y tome el trago que tenía que llevar a la mesa 4.

Habían pasado solo dos días de entrar aquí y estaba más que agotada, no podía dormir, las pesadillas me asechaban y prefería no cerrar los ojos antes que volver a soñar.

Después del encontronazo con Danielle, no lo había vuelto a ver, se por la cara de Marcel que no le estaba dando nada bueno, debería estar enojada con el por cómo me hablo, pero bueno allí no me metía.

Mi horario acabo y así mismo prácticamente corrí al locker, quitarme la ropa en tiempo record fue un logro. Las calles como siempre vacías, decidí caminar más rápido, faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al hotel, mi corazón bombeaba frenético, no tenía idea de por qué.

Mi boca fue tapada por una mano que olía asquerosamente, a baño público sin lavar durante meses, el dueño de esta me arrastro a un callejón del edificio continuo al hotel, mi corazón quería salírseme de la boca, el tipo me volteo y me pego una bofetada. Caí al suelo lleno de moho y sucio, toque el lado de mi cara e intente correr sin poder continuar cuando el sujeto me agarro del cabello fuertemente y me pego a la pared. Con sus asquerosas manos comenzó a toquetearme, sentía nauseas, y por poco mis lagrimas amenazaron con desbordarse. El pánico recorría cada vena de mi cuerpo.

-ahora lindura, te vas a portar bien y dejaras que me meta dentro de ti, bien?- me paralice ante sus palabras, forceje con el pero no se movía un centímetro

-déjeme perro asqueroso, le juro que…- me levanto la falta que traía y rompió mis bragas de un solo tirón, desesperada trate de moverme pero no tenía fuerzas, el me tenia acorralada fuertemente de la pared. Su aliento cerca de mi rostro, me lamio desde la mandíbula hasta mi oreja, su erección haciéndose notar en mi culo.

-que…date quieta- me reprendió y me pego aun más a él. Eso era todo, otro trauma más. Cerré mis ojos y decidí ponerle fin a esto.

-pues acabe con esto maldito, acabe de metérmela, vióleme si es lo que quiere pero acábelo YA!- le grite, dicen que cuando se está en estado de shock y pánico, la adrenalina domina el cuerpo y la mente, en este caso todo esto pudo conmigo.

El tipo comenzó a alejarse de mí, en sus ojos a pesar de la oscuridad se veía la perplejidad y la confusión, caminaba un paso tras otro hacia atrás- Quien eres?, no te importa que te viole? Que te haga mía aquí en este sucio callejón?- ahí caí en la cuenta algo que había escuchado una vez en el colegio en la clase de defensa, a los violadores les encanta el forcejeo y el que te niegues, eso los excita, y por eso en este caso se alejaba de mi, sentí el triunfo en mis manos y tímidamente di un paso hacia el.

-no, no me importa, quieres tenerme? Pues ven- abrí mis brazos mostrándome, no tengo idea como mi voz sonó tan tranquila y de donde saque el valor cuando yo lo único que quería era correr, si este tipo cambiaba de opinión era mujer muerta.

El hombre casi echo a correr con su cara desfigurada del shock- eres… eres un demonio- le sonreí con malicia a esas palabras. Lo último que vi fue su larga cabellera perderse entre el basurero.

Camine por inercia al hotel, sentía frio en mis huesos, frio en mi alma, -podría soportar algo mas Dios?, te has olvidado de verdad de mi?- Grite al viento, a la soledad, a la poca gente que pasaba que no le importaba lo que decía. Al entrar a ese acogedor lugar que ahora era mi hogar, pase el umbral y mis pies perdieron toda la fuerza que hace minutos tenia, mis rodillas pegaron al suelo y mi llanto salió de mi pecho, desgarrador.

Todo el peso, el pánico, el asco, me sentía sucia, ese hijo de puta me quería violar, mis lágrimas se derraban a mares por mi cara, me balanceaba apretando mis rodillas a mi pecho, importándome poco el hecho de que no tenía bragas puestas. Temblaba sin parar.

-oye chica que te pasa?- escuchaba una voz pero ni podía definir de quien era, mis alaridos no dejaban paso a reconocer a nadie.- hey, cálmate, me estas poniendo nervioso- me tomo en brazos y me sentó en un sofá, baje mi cabeza y la puse entre mis manos, seguía llorando, quería sacar todo lo que tenia dentro, desahogarme y sentirme libre, estaba presa de mis miedos, de mis complejos, de toda mi mierda.

-toma, mójate los labios por lo menos- levante la vista y allí estaba quien menos esperaba ver, Danielle, tome el vaso con manos temblorosas y me lo bebí de un trago largo- estabas llorando porque tenias sed? Solo tenias que pedirla- mi intento de risa sonó más a un sozollo.

-gracias- dije con voz bajita, creo que ni me escucho, limpie las lagrimas que quedaban en mi rostro, se que estaba más que horrible, con el maquillaje corrido, pero que mas daba, nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a caer al recordar las manos de ese tipo sobre mí.

-oh por Dios otra vez no- Danielle se sentó a mi lado y aunque titubeo al principio me paso un brazo por mis hombros- que te paso nena?, se que no soy nadie pero puedo ayudarte, de todos modos te debo una- yo le mire con una ceja alzada- ya sabes lo del beso con… tu sabes.- sus mejillas te tiñeron de un profundo carmín.

Nadie en mis 18 años que tenía me había tratado así, una persona que apenas me conocía y que aparte de todo nos dijimos nuestras verdades a la cara con rabia, allí estaba tratando de calmarme. No podía ser tan perra y menos con él, el hijo de la única persona que ha sido buena conmigo, la señora Marcel.

-tranquilo- me puse de pie- de todos modos no le iba a decir nada de eso a Marcel, ella no se lo merece y ese no es mi asunto- le respondí seria.- así que si es por eso por lo que estas siendo bueno conmigo puedes perder temor que no pasara nada.

Me miro con ojos como platos y una mueca de disgusto- eres una idiota sabes, estaba tratando de ser lindo y ayudarte, si te hubieras visto como llegaste hasta tú te coges pena- me grito

-no me tengas pena- le grite otro poco mas alargando la "A"- no lo necesito- dije esto con voz más baja y calientes agüitas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos de nuevo, tape mi rostro y amortigüe el grito que salió de ella. Me sentí tan vacía, tan sucia, quería morirme.

-oh mierda- mascullo Danielle y lo siguiente que sentí fue sus brazos rodeándome. Llore hasta que solo quedaban los espasmos de mi cuerpo en su hombro. Me separe de el volví a sentarme en el sofá, mi cabeza dolía mucho y mis ojos debían estar súper hinchados.- me vas a decir ahora que paso- me quede mirándolo fijamente y por primera vez decidí compartir esto con alguien.

-me trataron de violar- Danielle tapo su boca con sus dos manos amortiguando el grito de terror que profirió.- ese tipo asqueroso me pego, me rompió mi ropa interior…- mis sozollos volvieron pero me calme y no llore mas.

-necesitas denunciarlo – me dijo él, yo negué.

-como voy a denunciar a alguien que primero no termino lo que iba hacer y después de todo ni sé cómo era- tome mi cabello entre mis manos, sabía que no podía hacer nada más que sufrir en silencio- será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto- nos pusimos de pie y el no sé por qué me seguía detrás.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me detuve para no cerrársela en la cara.- gracias por… bueno por escucharme y…- me encogí de hombros, no sabía que mas decir.

-está bien, no importa- me sonrió con sus perfectos dientes blancos, ahora que lo veía bien, Danielle era hermoso, podía ser modelo de una revista o de alguna colección de ropa cara.- que descanses y… cualquier cosa estoy aquí, y disculpa por lo del otro día.- le devolví una tímida sonrisa y con esto se dio media vuelta.

En la soledad de mi habitación volví a sentirme abatida por todo, mirarme en el espejo del baño no hizo más que darme asco de mi misma, el maquillaje corrido por mis ojos, una marca a fuego en mi cara, al tocarme suavemente con mi dedo índice el golpe ardió y siseé del dolor y la molestia.

Mi cabello hecho jirones y lleno de no sé que, con rabia quite mi ropa casi rompiéndola en el acto, la envolví y la tire en el zafacón que había cerca del retrete. Entre en la bañera y puse el agua tan caliente como mi cuerpo la resistió, tome una esponja y restregué tanto mi cuerpo, por los brazos donde me había tocado, mi cara donde me había golpeado, mi cuello donde me beso con su asquerosa lengua, mi sexo en donde quería entrar y no tuvo oportunidad.

Y llore, nuevamente me descargue en lagrimas que se mezclaban con el agua y jure que hoy sería el ultimo día que lo hacía, ya estaba cansada de llorar y gritar y de quejarme de la vida que me toco llevar, debía salir adelante por mí misma, estaba restregándome tan duro la piel, que pare al darme cuenta que el agua estaba pendiéndose en un tono rosado claro, sangre salía de mi cuerpo. Me deslice en las frías baldosas y quede sentada mientras el agua caía.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, afuera el ruido de siempre que avisaba que el día comenzaba se notaba cada vez más, apague mi tercer cigarrillo desde que Salí de la ducha, sentada con los pies sobre la silla y mirando a nada y a todo, así me encontraba.

Un ligero toque de la puerta me hizo quitarme de mi cómoda posición y fui a abrir. Del otro lado estaba Danielle, con una bandeja llena de tostadas y mermelada de fresa, me quede en mi sitio y me preguntaba que hacia el allí.

-hola, no te asustes, pero me dejas pasar?- me puso ojos de borrego y le abrí mas la puerta, puso la bandeja en el suelo y luego de sentarse me palmeo un lugar a su lado.

-se puede saber que haces aquí?- aun estaba confundida, el bajo la vista y suspiro.

-solo quiero que desayunemos juntos- se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, está bien, pero eso no me da ninguna respuesta- me senté a su lado y comencé a devorarme prácticamente lo que había traído.

-has podido dormir?- me pregunto después de estar un rato callados los dos.

-no, no he pegado ojo.- le respondí llevándome el zumo de naranja a los labios,

-se nota- se toco debajo de sus ojos indicándome los míos- tienes unas ojeras de muerte- rodé los ojos.

-eso no ayuda, por cierto, soy Bella- le dije como si nada- ahora me dices el porqué del desayuno?- asintió y luego de tragar lo que llevaba comiendo me contesto.

-yo tampoco he podido dormir, primero porque aunque no lo creas estaba preocupado por ti- levante una ceja en señal de no entender a que venía eso- sé que esto no te incumbe pero yo… yo nací por una violación- esto último lo dijo tan bajito que creo que lo imagine.

-Marcel, es víctima de una violación?- mi cara debía ser un poema, el solo se limito a asentir-oh, lo siento Danielle.

-Dan, dime Dan- le sonreí un poco y el continuo- aparte de todo es que, tengo que ir hoy a la universidad para los exámenes de aceptación y estoy de los nervios, he estudiado tanto pero aun tengo miedo de no poder entrar.

Eso me alegro un poco, yo también quería entrar a la universidad- oye, puedo ir contigo?- el me miro sorprendido y sonrió

-enserio?, quieres estudiar?- rodé mis ojos- esta, bien, está bien, no me mires así- refunfuño- bien, tienes tus papeles?- me quede de piedra, al irme así de mi casa, no me entregaron mis papeles de graduación.

-eh no, no los tengo- me puse de pie caminando en círculos- ahora que hago?

-donde los dejaste?

-donde vivía antes- me quede pensando en que haría, dándole vueltas al asunto- James, mierda James me puede ayudar, tienes un celular?- el asintió, rebusco en sus bolsillo y me lo paso.

Tratando de dar con el número de James marque 2 veces equivocado, hasta que di con el correcto. Hable con él, y le pedí de favor que me enviara los papeles de mi graduación. James era uno de los más locos en el colegio, se metía siempre en problemas y se robaba papeles importantes o se cambiaba la calificación del sistema, se podía decir que era un hacker.

Después de darle la dirección del hotel, colgamos, me dijo que me avisaba a ese número cuando me los tenía. Casi, solo casi hago un baile del triunfo que no sabía que tenía.

-bien Bella, vengo por ti a las 12 vale?- asentí esperanzada de empezar por lo menos algo nuevo en mi vida, y todo gracias a Danielle, creo que era el primer amigo que tenía en todo el mundo.

-gracias Dan, no sabes lo que significa eso para mí- el solo sonrió y se fue.

La UCLA era inmensa, el edificio tenía una fachada a la antigua, sus paredes con ladrillos rojos y unas torres que parecían campanales, todo alrededor era verde, un pasto recién cortado que daba la impresión de una cama suave. Chicos de todas las edades por doquier, desde los más locos con estilos Punk y roqueros, hasta los más finos con camisa y pantalón de tela y los que no se pueden quedar nunca el sequito de Nerds con gafas más grande que su cara que los hacía ver más estúpidos aun.

Dan estaba de los nervios, me tenía tomada de la mano desde que salimos del hotel, sus palmas sudaban y yo trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero al entrar en la faculta Dan paso a segundo plano.

-hey me estas escuchando?- Salí de mi ensoñación y lo mire frunciéndome el seño-

Eh qué?- le respondí aturdida- perdón Dan, pero es que wow, no es como me imaginaba, es aun mejor.

-si, verdad, pero por favor ayúdame- llevaba en sus manos un fajo de papeles que imaginaba eran sus apuntes de estudio- toma pregúntame lo que quieras, anda Bella- reí, esto era mucho que decir, yo casi no reía y este loco que llego a mi vida de la peor manera lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Pasamos unos 40 minutos entre preguntas y respuestas, de paso me sirvieron a mí para estudiar cuando me tocara tomar el examen. Llego la hora de entrar y se fue deseándole mucha suerte.

A lo que esperaba a Danielle, fui a un puesto de helados que había en la acera y con todo el gusto del mundo me lo comi, hacia tanto calor que se estaba derritiendo y no me quedaba de otra que chupar y chupar para que no cayera todo sobre mis jeans.

Un chico sobre una patineta se quedo viéndome, al enfocar la vista en el me miro con los ojos como platos y por no fijarse en su camino sino enla forma en que comia el helado s choco contra un árbol, dio cuatro vueltas y luego cayó al suelo. No quedo de otra más que reírme, reí tanto que me dolían las costillas, mierda, esto iba a ser divertido.

-de que te ríes tanto loca- allí estaba Dan, con el pelo revuelto y la camisa fuera de su sitio. Lo mire ceñuda.

-De ese chico que está en el suelo- le señale y me encogí de hombros- cuando has salido del examen?-me vio confundido

-hace como 10 minutos porque?- le di una mirada de "te agarre" me cruce de brazos

-entonces a dónde estabas tú que no habías salido- se puso nervioso, estrujando sus manos y mirándome culpable.

-eh, yo… estaba en el baño- reí por su ocurrencia no sabía mentir, rodé mis ojos.

-se que por el tiempo no estabas echando un polvo, pero a que te viste con el chico del otro día? O con otro- el me miro y su boca casi pegaba al asfalto.

-mierda, como te has dado cuenta?- reímos y él me conto sobre su chico, Tyler, era un chico alto, con el cabello negro y unos ojos negros hermosos, me lo enseño en una foto que tomo con su celular, le dije que podía contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

Ya que no había dormido nada decidí cerrar mis ojos por lo menos por unas horas antes de ir a trabajar. A las 8 ya me encontraba en mi turno de la noche, Serena paseaba por allí con un vestido azul aqua, y mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas aunque no mucho cuando la vi besando los labios de aro con un caso beso. Casi me dan arcadas.

Siendo las 12 de la noche no había recibido más que 10 dólares de propina, ya lo que había ganado en dos días no me quedaba mucho, necesitaba dinero para cuando entrara a la UCLA, sino no podría estudiar.

-te pasa algo hoy?- me pregunto Nate desde la barra. Estaba preparando unos tragos de esos que le ponen fuego.

-necesito dinero Nate, aquí no se gana mucho todos los días, y aparte me agoto bastante y aguantar estos viejos asquerosos no los soporto.- le dije media encabronada.

-bueno nena, es lo que hay a menos que…- lo dejo en el aire

-que Nate, habla, si hay otra forma lo hago en vez de esto- se acerco por sobre la barra y me susurro

-a menos que quieras hacerle una mamada a Aro- puse cara de asco y metí mi dedo en la boca.

-estás loco?- el rio y luego negó- pero ni que me estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Mi turno acabo y fui al locker como todas las noches a cambiarme de ropa, Nate me estaba esperando afuera, ya que le pedí que me diera un aventón no quería pasar por lo mismo que anoche, tenía miedo y terror, pero en ningún momento le dije el motivo.

-oye- alguien me toco el hombro y yo mire por encima de este mientras me ponía un jeans.

-si?- quien me toco era una de las camareras de la zona de borrachos como yo le decía, era una morena con cabellos negros hasta la cintura y un buen cuerpo en las zonas especificas.

-perdón porque en verdad escuche tu conversación con Nate- su rostro se enrojeció por la vergüenza supongo y continuo- pero de verdad quieres ganar más dinero, harías lo que sea?

-supongo que sí, este trabajo me tiene harta y no llevo una semana, no es lo mío- le respondí.

-toma- me pasó una tarjetita blanca con un número de teléfono y una dirección.- es de una agencia, solo por posar desnuda te pagan una millonada, y si quieres hacer otras cosas como sexo, te pagan aun más, pero todo es si tu quieres.- me le quede mirando pensando en esa posibilidad, el sexo para mí era algo exquisito, un arte el saber moverse, encontrar esos puntos donde el otro gozaba y donde este te hacía llegar al más maravilloso de los éxtasis.

-y tu porque no estás en eso también, y estas aquí?- le pregunte por curiosidad, quien sabe si esta lo que quería era sacarme del medio para quedarse con mi área, que era una de las más exclusivas del bar, ni me quiero imaginar lo poco que gana ella, si yo me estoy quejando de lo poco que nos dan.

-no puedo, si mi madre se entera me mata, y no puedo permitir que me echen de casa- suspiro- tengo un niño que mantener.- ella bajo la cabeza y tomo su bolso.- bueno, era solo un consejo, nos vemos.

Se fue y me dejo toda anonadada allí, no perdía nada realmente con ir, pero ahora tenía que dejar este trabajo, otro problema del que tenía que salir, pero mientras tiraría la aventura, iría por la mañana.

Con ese pensamiento tome mi mochila para no hacer esperar más a Nate, llegamos rápido ya que vivía cerca y me encontré a Danielle en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-hola, es tarde que haces acá?- pregunte con asombro.

-esperando por ti, estaba preocupado Bells- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-oh wow, gracias Dan- y sin esperarlo me abrazo, fuertemente, me quede un poco en shock ya que nadie me había mostrado afecto, menos amor y Danielle definitivamente era algo especial. Le devolví el abrazo pasando mis brazos por su costado, aunque él era delgado tenia marcado sus músculos.

Nos separamos y él me acompaño a mi habitación como la otra noche. Antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro- eres la primera amiga que tengo, gracias Bells.- y dejándome allí parada en la puerta se fue.

Estaba demasiado cansada para darle más vueltas a Danielle, así que me quite mis jeans y la blusa, me puse mi polo gigante y el sueño me venció una vez toque la almohada.

Baje corriendo las escaleras sin siquiera desayunar, le grite un adiós a la Señora Marcel que estaba más radiante que la última vez que la vi, seguro tenía que ver con el cambio que había dado su hijo, en fin.

Tome la calle principal, busque el mapa que estaba en la acera, mire la tarjeta y tenía que coger un taxi o el metro, y con mi presupuesto la opción era lo segundo. El metro iba repleto de gente, el altavoz anuncio mi parada y Salí disparada, subí las escaleras de dos en dos.

Iba vestida con una falda jeans desgastada y una blusa azul cielo pegada al cuerpo. Me perdí varias veces tratando de buscar el puto edificio que decía en la tarjeta. Al fin pude encontrarlo des pues de pasar 10 veces por el mismo sitio. Ya que sabía que ese era el lugar, entre a un Starbucks que quedaba justo debajo, pedí un café cargado y un donnut relleno de chocolate.

Entre al lavado y me lave el rostro y retoque un poco el maquillaje, después de tanto caminar estaba sudada, pase una toallita húmeda por mi cuello y me peine los risos de mi cola de caballo.

Volví al edificio, subí al 8vo piso, gracias a Dios que había un ascensor. Entre a la recepción, al mirar a mi alrededor nada de lo de dentro encajaba con el edificio en particular, la estancia era limpia y bonita, unos sofás en L color negro en Leader, una mesa de centro llena de adornos que no detalle bien, cuadros de artistas famosos supongo, ya que eran pinturas abstractas.

En un escritorio había una chica con rasgos asiáticos, muy linda por cierto, vestía unos pantalones blancos con una chaqueta verde, bien peinada y maquillada. Me acerque y ella luego de levantar la mirada de su computadora me sonrió amablemente.

-buen día Señorita, en que puedo ayudarle?- me recosté del mostrador poniendo mis brazos en cruz y apoyándome en ellos.

-hola, me entregaron estar tarjeta- le pase lo que mencione- me dijeron que aquí hace unas cosas, solo sé que pagan bien- le dije sinceramente. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-sí, un momento por favor, vienes a fotografías o a algo más?- lo medite un poco, y preferí aventurarme a otras posibilidades, ya me había tomado fotos anteriormente y no fue tanto lo que me pagaron, necesitaba el dinero para costear mis estudios.

-a lo que sea algo mas puede ser?- volvió a asentir y tecleo en su ordenador.

-en un momento te atenderá directamente el presidente, ya que estos asuntos son más serios, estás de acuerdo?-

-por supuesto.

-bien puedes tomar asiento.

Senté mi trasero en el muy cómodo sofá, y tome unas revistas que había sobre la mesa de centro. Mientras la ojeaba a los minutos le hablaron por teléfono a la señorita japonesa.

-Señorita, venga pro favor- me puse de pie y camine nuevamente al mostrador- mira, este carnet da acceso a las diferentes puertas a donde necesitas ir. Debes seguir derecho al fondo luego subir unas escaleras a la derecha una puerta de cristal, allí te presentaras con la secretaria del Señor.- me sonrió y me entrego el carnet.

Pase el plástico por el primer lector y este automáticamente me permitió abrir la puerta de cristal, los pasillos blancos estaban silenciosos, se veían personas trabajando tranquilamente en oficinas con monitores muy modernos.

Trate de no distraerme para poder llegar a donde me indico la recepcionista, llegue hasta la puerta de cristal que decía "_Gerencia General" _y pase el carnet nuevamente. Al fondo en un escritorio pulcro se encontraba una pelirroja despampanante, me miro de arriba abajo, cosa que no me gusto ya que su mirada era de superioridad y desprecio.

Camine lo mas altiva que pude y me acerque a ella.

-me esperan allí dentro- le señale lo que suponía que era la oficina del presidente.

-quien le busca?- me pregunto muy altanera la cabello de fuego.

-Isabella Swan- le respondí de igual forma, el juego de perras podemos jugarlo ambas. Sonrió falsamente y me hizo pasar.

La oficina a la que entre era inmensa, grandes ventanales que llegaban hasta el suelo decoraban la estancia, muy diferente a la fachada delantera, es como si esto perteneciera a otra parte de edificio. Muebles negros igual a los de la recepción adornaban una salita, y al fijarme en el escritorio al fondo dando le la espalda a la puerta se encontraba un enorme sillón de cuero, este al escucharme cerrar dio la vuelta y yo me quede en mi sitio.

Un hombre totalmente hermoso, piel casi pálida como la mía, unos intensos ojos verdes que podían hacerme perder en ellos por horas, nariz perfilada y un cabello cobrizo que brillaba con destellos dorados por las luces que le daba el sol por la ventana.

Desperté del trance y camine frente al escritorio del Dios griego que se encontraba allí, mirándome con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola, Isabella Swan- le tendí una mano, la cual es correspondió poniéndose de pie.

-Buenas tardes Isabella, Edward Cullen., toma asiento por favor- me invito a sentarme frente a él, en unos cómodos sillones de una plaza.- a ver que te trae por aquí.

-bueno, para hacerle la historia corta, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad, conseguí un empleo rápido en un bar pero no es lo mío, necesito el dinero para estudiar y allí no lo conseguiré, me dieron una tarjeta de este lugar y aquí estoy.

Se puso serio de repente- si estás aquí en mi oficina es porque no te decidiste por las fotos verdad?- negué haciendo que mi flequillo se moviera de lugar- bueno, sabes que es lo que hacemos aquí.

-tengo una ligera idea- me encogí de hombros- imagino que hacen videos de mujeres desnudas y esas cosas.- el levanto una ceja y sonrió con la misma sonrisa que me recibió.

-estás segura de que esto quieres? No crees que es demasiado? Te seré sincero, te veo mucho potencial, te quisiera de verdad aquí en mi empresa, eres una mujer preciosa, puedes tener el mundo a tus pies si quieres pero esto no es un mundo bueno, aquí se hace pornografía, se promueve el sexo, para otros sé que es un desprestigio y una vulgaridad, pero para nosotros, para mí el sexo es un arte, es satisfacerse mutuamente y hasta individualmente, conocerse a sí mismos- lo mismo que pensaba yo.

-estamos de acuerdo en todo lo que ha dicho Sr. Cullen.- su sonrisa se ensancho mas y suspiro.

-bueno ya que estas segura por lo que veo, te pasare un contrato, debes firmarlo y es de total confidencialidad, pero antes que nombre quieres tener aquí?, aunque yo sepa tu nombre porque claramente soy el dueño, sino quieres que nadie sepa tu verdadero nombre dejamos a elección un Nick name siempre y cuando no estén tomados.

Me paso un fajo de papeles los cuales leí detenidamente, estuve de acuerdo en todo pero antes de firmar le dije cual nombre quería usar- Amy, quiero llamarme Amy- el asintió y puso en su ordenador imagino que el nombre que había elegido.

-perfecto Isabella. Estás de acuerdo con todo?-

-sí, solo una cosa, estoy trabajando en un bar como le había dicho, tengo que renunciar allí primero, hay algún inconveniente con que empiece después de renunciar?

-para nada, puedes empezar cuando desees, solo que no tardes mucho- me guiño un ojo y cosa rara que en vez de sentirme incomoda me agrado a tal punto que sentí mi clítoris palpitar, como sería el en la cama, haría el porno también aquí?- firma y luego te mostrare todo.

Termine de firmar el papeleo y él lo guardo en un archivo y luego me miro.

-vamos a adaptar tu personaje está bien? Desde aquí eres Amy correcto? - asentí. Haremos una prueba hoy sino te importa,

-para nada- le respondí loca por saber de qué iba todo esto.

-entonces dime _Amy_, has hecho esto alguna vez?- negué suavemente.

-no, es mi primera vez- respondí sin ninguna timidez cruzando las piernas, con este movimiento mi falda subió un centímetro más.

-que es lo más atrevido que has hecho?- levante una ceja y sonreí.

-me tome fotos solo en ropa interior- me encogí de hombros- necesitaba el dinero para poder tomar un examen de admisión.- mentí realmente el dinero era para huir de casa. Pero lo no tenia por que saberlo.

-mmm, me parece excelente, por lo menos estamos seguros que no tienes miedo escénico- el hombre se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a su escritorio negro.- ven vamos a un lugar para que puedas presentarte con formalidad.- me guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta para mí, me puse de pie también y salí con el detrás.

Llegamos a una puerta que rezaba "camerinos", la abrió y era una zona con espejos y mucho maquillaje, vestuario, todo un circo. –Tanya- llamo él y la joven con cabello rubio volteo a verlo- ella es… Amy- le asentí- es nueva, necesito que la prepares, su escenario será colegiala"-

-claro Sr. Usted manda. Algún pedido especial?- fruncí el ceño, que era eso?

-dos coletas estaría bien, pero deja su rostro al descubierto.- ella asintió y dio media vuelta, pienso que buscando mi vestuario. Ahora se dirigió a mi- _Amy_, como tu primer día, haremos las cosas sencillas para ti, te vas a masturbar para nosotros en cámara. Todo natural, te haremos varias preguntas y tu deberás contestar, de vez en cuando tendrás que verme para indicarte que hacer en algunas cosas, en este caso no tantas porque solo te masturbaras y tú… me imagino que sabrás hacerlo bien. Está bien para ti?- asentí.

-por supuesto- le sonreí

-Pues, bienvenida _Amy Brunette_- me tendió la mano en señal de trato y la tome suavemente. Esto marcaba el antes y el después de toda mi mierda, que mas daba, ya estaba hundida hasta el cuello.

* * *

**Nuevamente con ustedes por Aqui! espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, desde aqui comienza a desarrollarse la historia, me encantaria saber que piensan como siempre, gracias a Todas por sus Reviews y a las lectoras silenciosas por los casi 200 Views que ya tenemos ademas de los Alertas y favoritos!**

**Espero como siempre escriban sus expectativas y mas ahora que Bella empieza de verdad al climax de la historia!.**

**Nos leemos luego, pase por All Of My Memories las que no lo han hecho.!**

_**Raynee*-**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajesque reconozcan son de SM, los demas son mios de mi cabeza!**

**Hello Ladies,! aqui de nuevo dando infartos, como a una amiga mia por alli que esta filpando hahaha!... nada les dejo leer este capitulo, es algo corto, pero es sustancioso! usen su Kit del Calor y manos a la obra, aqui empieza todo! :)**

**PD: los parrafos que vean con una flechita es continuacion del dialogo de Bella! solo para evitar confusiones**

**bueno ahora si nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Una camisa blanca con solo dos botones en su posición, mis pechos respingones destacaban fuera de la tela. Falda a cuadros escoceses como las de las niñas ricas, muy, muy arriba del muslo apenas y tapaba mi culo. Medias blancas cubrían mis torneadas piernas hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos de charol con tacón de infarto con correa sostenían mis pies. Dos colas en trenzas era mi peinado, Tanya había hecho un gran trabajo conmigo y qué decir de mi maquillaje, sencillísimo: delineador negro, rubor rosado en mis mejillas dándome un toque inocente que no tenia y mis labios con un toque de brillo transparente haciéndolos más apetecibles.

Despacio camine al set donde se grabaría mi primera toma. A mi lado Tanya venía con algunos utensilios para retocarme si hiciera falta.

-estas nerviosa Amy?- la mire y sonreí un poco.

-que te puedo decir, no tengo idea, es la primera vez que hare algo así- me encogí de hombros y nos detuvimos frente al set numero 5. Respire hondo y di los pasos necesarios hasta que quede en el medio de este.

Había personas por todos lados, colocando cámaras, cables por allí, acomodando el escenario que lo identifique ya que detrás había una pizarra verde, frente a esta un escritorio color marrón claro y uno que otro objeto sobre este como una manzana roja.

Al girar al otro lado encontré la cabellera cobriza que ya comenzaba a conocer, allí estaba mi jefe. Como si hubiera sentido mi presencia volteo hacia mí y sonrió para luego acercarse donde me encontraba.

-estas hermosa Amy- me dijo luego de escanearme el cuerpo completo.- ya sé que firmaste todo pero aun estás segura de esto?- asentí.

-le di mi palabra y ya como dijo firme los papeles, es solo un trabajo más- me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

-oh bueno está bien tranquila- levanto sus manos en forma de rendición y asintió.- empezaremos en 5 minutos, estas lista?

-lista- le dije secamente.

-Bien Amy párate allí frente al escritorio- camine donde me indico y allí estaba frente a las cámaras y a dos personas que la manejaban, veía a Tanya levantando su pulgar dándome ánimos, sonreí un poco para no parecer tan grosera.- perfecto.- sin que me lo pidiera puse las manos apoyándome en el escritorio, quedando en una pose cómoda.- wow, eso es nena, estas sensual así.- no sé porque escuchar de su boca llamarme nena me calentó un poco, pero trate de desechar ese pensamiento y esa sensación y concentrarme.

-bien, ahora en cuenta de 3 empezaremos- dijo en voz alta, imagino que para preparar a todo el mundo, Edward estaba sentado en una silla de esas que se ven en los filmes de películas con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada fija en la cámara que tenia al lado derecho, estaba totalmente concentrado.- listos, en 3-2-1-hizo una seña y puse una sonrisita en mi cara.

-Hola linda- le mire fijamente moviendo mis pestañas "tímidamente"- como te llamas?

-Amy- respondí, cruzando los pies en cruz-

-oh, qué lindo nombre- Edward hablaba con una voz sensual mientras me hacía preguntas, mi cuerpo sin querer comenzaba arder.-y… que haces aquí?

-mmm… vine a aprender- moviendo con un dedo una de mis coletas.

-estupendo, me encantan las chicas buenas como tu- asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior.- pues entonces ya que viniste a aprender, te has tocado alguna vez?- sonreí un poquito dándole el toque perfecto de inocencia- negué, y con ellos mis dos coletas se movieron al compas.

-quisieras enseñarme maestro?- ja! Sé que eso no estaba en el mini libreto que me había explicado mi jefe, el levanto una ceja y negó sonriendo.

-por supuesto, para eso estas aquí no?- nuevamente dije que si mientras metía un dedo en mi boca.- bien te quiere poner cómoda?, siéntate sobre el escritorio.- con cuidado me subí bajando un poco la mirada mientras lo hacía y me cruce de piernas, la falda si podía se subió un poco más. No sé porque al ver este hecho fije mi vista en Edward, el se movió incomodo en su silla, reí internamente por eso.

Balanceaba mis pies mientras me inclinaba hacia delante dejando entrever un poco mas mis pechos ya que se juntaban por mis brazos haciéndoles presión.

-bueno, ahora vamos a empezar Amy, comienza tocándote desde el cuello hasta tus pechos despacio- hice lo que él me dijo, pase mis dedos sobre mi cuello echando a un lado la cabeza, lentamente cerré mis ojos mientras mis manos pasaban desde mi hombro hasta mis senos- apriétalos un poco nena- acción que puse en práctica, al escuchar la suave voz de él mis pezones se pusieron duros. –te ha gustado verdad?- asentí

Abrí los ojos y volví a mirar a la cámara- y ahora que mas maestro?- mi mirada entonces paso a él… desde aquí solo hacia lo que él me indicaba.

_"quita esos botones de tu camisa nena, quiero ver tu piel" _con mis dedos quite el primer botón, luego el ultimo, mientras lo hacía pase mis manos por mis piernas acariciándolas, abrí cada lado de la camisa dejando ver mi sostén rosado fucsia. Pase mis manos desde mi vientre apretando con las dos manos mis pechos _"eso es nena, se siente rico?" _su voz era el detonador para que continuara.

Quite por completo la camisa, dejándola caer detrás de la mesa _"abre las piernas Amy, déjame verte" , _totalmente separadas, mis manos rozaron el interior de mis músculos dándome descargas de excitación mientras más avanzaba a mi objetivo: mi palpitante centro.

Toda mi mano abarco mi coño, subía despacio acariciando sobre mi tanga a juego con el sostén "_sigue así Amy, mete tu mano en tu centro" _mis dedos se encaminaron por mi raja, abrí mis labios vaginales y deslice mi dedo mayor por el panal de nervios de mi clítoris, un jadeo casi gemido salió de boca, no sabía porque o como, pero estaba totalmente empapada.

Inconscientemente mis ojos deseaban ver los de mi jefe, el estaba todo desparramado en su silla, mirándome con sus ojos color jade intensamente, se paso la lengua por sus labios de una forma malditamente sexy que no hizo más que darme ganas de tocarme, mas fuerte, más rápido sobre mi mojado coño.

Estaba tan excitada, tan al borde de que esa bola de fuego me quemara por completo, tenia calor, esa mirada penetrante de Edward, esa suave voz demandante, mi vista llego hasta su entrepierna, y note un maldito bulto en sus pantalones, no le importaba que ninguno lo notara, seria que era normal para él? Sé que habían otras personas allí pero para mí solo estábamos él y yo, comiéndonos con los ojos, la boca se me hacia agua por probarlo y no poder hacerlo.

Quite mi sostén de un tirón y siendo más coqueta y mas perra de lo que ya era se lo lance, el lo atrapo y con una sonrisa de lado maldita me aprobó lo que hice. Subí un poco más en el escritorio para subir mis piernas y me acosté sobre este. Mis manos pasaban por mis pechos, apretándolos, girando entre mis dedos mis duras piedras que eran los pezones.

Mis dedos no tenían dominio de mi, se metían dentro de mi apretada cavidad, entrando y saliendo al compas de todos mis gemidos de satisfacción, hasta que una voz me dijo "córrete nena, córrete fuerte y duro" fue el detonante de la bomba de tiempo que era mi cuerpo en llamas. Explote en un magnifico orgasmo que me llevo a arquearme, blanqueando los ojos por la fuerza con la que me golpeo.

Con la respiración errática, sin fuerzas, a lo lejos escuche un "corte" y ruido de pasos caminando. Al final solo escuchaba mi respiración y mi corazón en los oídos haciendo "bum, bum"

-lo has hecho excelente, me has dejado anonadado Amy- abrí mis ojos y allí estaba mi jefe mirándome con ojos brillantes, me tendió su mano la cual tome para ayudarme a sentar- estas bien?

-por supuesto, más que bien- le sonreí sinceramente y trate de buscar mi camisa tirada.

-me encanto tu actuación, creo que todos en el set quedamos locos contigo- no se los demás pero tú sí que quedaste Edward. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento mientras me abrochaba la camisa.

-gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado.- con una seña comenzamos a salir del set.

-nos vemos en mi oficina cuando te cambies- me dijo mientras se alejaba.

Suspire y entre a los camerinos, allí solo estaba Tanya.

-oh chica! Estuviste excelente allí!- grito ella emocionada, reí por su ocurrencia.

-actúas como si no estuvieras cansada de ver toda clase de cosas- le dije mientras buscaba mi mochila.

-te equivocas, si he visto es porque husmeo desde arriba del set o porque lo veo en las películas ya hechas, es la primera vez que me dejan entrar allí.- la mire confundida dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-enserio? Y porque si te dejaron ahora?- pregunte con una ceja levantada .

-no se querida, solo sé que el Sr. Cullen me ordeno que entrara al set contigo para que no estuvieras tan nerviosa por ser tu primer día.- respondió a boca jarro.- pero mira si me permites mi opinión, no hace eso con ningunas de las que casi diario llegan aquí, no se porque a mi parecer tiene trato especial contigo, tómalo como un bonus y aprovéchalo.

Ni idea de porque mi destrozado corazón que solo servía para bombear sangre por mi cuerpo palpito de forma frenética al escuchar eso, pero lo aleje lo más rápido que pude.

-quizás es solo que le guste- me encogí de hombros caminando al baño.

-seguramente pero créeme Amy, el jamás actúa así, y jamás, de los jamases se ha excitado con una actuación en el set y según lo vi estaba prendido de ti, aprovecha eso niña.

Fue lo último que escuche de su cháchara cuando me metí a la ducha.

De camino al hotel venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aparte que me sentía toda liviana por el grandioso orgasmo también era porque me pagarían muchos billetes por esta toma ya que como dijo Tanya a Edward le encanto, me aprovecharía de eso y por otra parte, dejaría de trabajar en ese mugroso bar ni tendría que ver a viejos asquerosos comiéndome con la mirada.

Subí los pocos escalones que quedaban y empuje la puerta, al otro lado del mostrador estaba Marcel tejiendo algo.

-hola Marcel, está bien?- ella al mirarme sonrió y se puso de pie.

-si hija, gracias. Te veo un poco más alegre, que ha pasado?- me destroce un poco el cerebro pensando que le diría, nadie podía saber a lo que me dedicaría de ahora en adelante.

-nada, simplemente me hizo bien el paseo.- me encogí de hombros caminando hacia las escaleras- hablamos luego- ella me detuvo y gire en mis talones

-dejaron algo para ti aquí- me tendió un sobre amarillo, confundida leí el remitente y otra sonrisa se formo en mi boca-

-oh wow, gracias Marcel, cuando vea a Danielle, dígale que le quiero ver si?- ella asintió con una sonrisa media confusa y se fue porque llego un cliente.

Subí las escaleras a trompiscones, casi matándome en el trayecto pero llegue a salvo. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y rápidamente abrí el sobre, definitivamente como sospeche allí estaban todos mis papeles de la secundaria, con mi diploma y mi record de notas. Casi chillo de felicidad casi hasta que una avalancha rubia me aplasto contra el suelo.

-hey, mierda Danielle, pesas bájate, eres loco?- gritaba mientras lo quitaba de encima de mí.

-quien coño te manda a estar detrás de las puertas- arreglándose su camiseta amarilla me refunfuño él. Yo bufe y le conteste.

-ah no, no me vengas con esa idiota, es que no sabes tocar las puertas- me miro sin saber que decir abriendo la boca varias veces-

-touché nena- sonreí, no sé porque pero no podía estar enfadada con el.- que hacías?

-abriendo mi correspondencia mira- le lance los papeles y el los estudio con detenimiento, cuando supo de que se trataba su sonrisa me dijo todo.

-oh por Dios nena, entraras a la universidad- chillo de emoción y me abrazo, definitivamente Danielle era con el único con el que me podía abrir, ser un poco yo misma, se que su cariño por mi era sincero a pesar de habernos conocido hace poco.

-sí, estoy tan feliz, creo que hace mucho no había estado como ahora de verdad Danielle- el me miro y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo.

-eso es malo de escuchar nena- tomo mis manos y nos sentamos en la cama- se que no soy nadie para que me digas, pero que te paso Bella, porque estás aquí, sin rumbo, sin familia?

Suspire, no sabía por dónde empezar, es mas no sabía si era correcto contarle a él sobre mi vida, con el único que me desahogaba era con el estúpido de Jake pero era porque estaba tan lleno de mierda como yo. Con todas mis fuerzas de las que fui capaz de juntar decidí contarle.

-nada en mi vida es como ahora Dan, vengo de una familia que era unida, un padre amoroso y trabajador que me adoraba, una madre comprensiva y buena siempre a mi lado ayudándome en todo, y ellos, mis padres, se amaban, te juro que los veía siempre dándose arrumacos, besándose y sobre todo diciéndose cuanto se amaban tanto verbal como con actos- suspire y trague el pesado nudo que tenía en mi garganta, pero no volvería a llorar ya no mas, Danielle me miraba con sus ojitos azules derretidos y cristalinos, escuchándome sin opinar, así que continúe.

→Un día todo cambio, más bien en meses, mi padre tenía una empresa la cual comenzó a caer y a caer, ya no generaba ingresos, solo gastos y gastos, tomo prestamos para poder comenzar una nueva inversión y fracaso, esto tenia a Charlie fuera de su eje, estaba frustrado, con mi minoría de edad lo veía con ojeras, preocupado. Después empezaron los cambios, mamá y él peleaban todo el día, se insultaban y yo lo sufría en silencio.- las manos de Dan se apretaban a las mías dándome fuerzas para continuar mi monologo.

→vendieron los coches, las joyas de mi madre, cosas de valor que adornaban nuestra gran casa, comenzamos a bajar de categoría, cuando cumplí 15 años ya estábamos en la ruina, tuvimos que desalojar mi casa, el banco la embargo puesto que mi padre no pagaba las cuotas pautadas del préstamo. Nos mudamos a la antigua casita de mi abuela y por eso no paramos en la calle. Al principio pasábamos mucha hambre, no teníamos ni para comer mi única salida de todo ese caos fue Jake, en la escuela era mi soporte, con el único que podía sonreír un poco de toda mi desgracia.

→hasta que un día mientras estaba dormida, mi padre llego volcando todo, por el ruido Salí de la habitación para ver qué pasaba, yo iba a penas con unos shorts y una blusita de tiros- respire profundo, me dolía decir aquello que tenía que contar.

-sino me quieres decir nena yo entiendo si- lo detuve negando

-sí, quiero, necesito contarte todo Dan, déjame- el asintió y me dejo hablar- como te decía, baje al piso superior y mi padre estaba con otro señor allí, lo mire confundida y empezó a hablarme de forma dulce lo que ya no hacia hace tanto tiempo, me dijo que ese señor haría que nuestro futuro mejorara si yo le dejaba quitarme la virginidad, que no me dolería y que si todo salía bien el se casaría conmigo y podríamos ser ricos de nuevo.- Danielle jadeo tapándose la boca con las manos y negando, yo continúe para así acabar de todo esto.

→ Yo me negué, obviamente pero el entonces me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que pensé que me lo quebraría, forcejeé con el pero no se movía un centímetro, me tiro contra el viejo asqueroso ese, y este sin perder tiempo me arrastro a él, casi por no decir que no, me tiro sobre el sofá que había en la sala, se subió sobre mi y comenzó a besuquearme, yo gritaba y lloraba que me soltara, miraba a mi padre pidiéndole que me ayudara pero no lo hizo, detrás vi a mi madre que lloraba y me miraba con ojos de disculpa y vi fuego, ella, ella no me ayudo no me salvo de las garras de ese maldito.- sin querer unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me puse de pie ande en círculos en el cuarto. Después de calmarme y respirar profundo continúe.

→me desgarro mi top y se adueño de mis senos que apenas comenzaban a formarse, grite de pánico cuando lo vi camino a mis pantaloncitos de pijama, metió su mano y me toco mientras me chupaba los senos, estaba aterrada y nadie hacia ni mierda para ayudarme, dejaron que ese tipo me violara todo por dinero, todo por el maldito dinero. Como había aprendido defensa personal le pegue en las bolas y como un saco de papas luego de maldecir cayó a un lado, todo fue a cámara lenta, me pare corriendo y Salí por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. – mi amigo me abrazo tan fuerte que me saco el aire, y después me di cuenta que estaba temblando y no supe que lloraba hasta que escuche un sozollo.

-hey Dan, mierda no llores- pero no me escuchaba, decía cosas que ni entendía, maldiciones, venganza ni sé que mas- eso ya paso, deja que termine de contarte ya que empecé.

-oh Isa, eso es demasiado nena, cómo pudiste aguantar hasta ahora todo eso- sus hermosos ojos azules estaban en contraste con lo rojo por las lagrimas, lloraba por mí, por mi dolor, supe que le quería desde ese momento.

-Danielle, sino supiera que se te mueve la canoa por los hombres te juro que me enamoraría de ti cariño- el rio y me beso en los labios, al principio me quede en shock pero como no paso a mas y fue rápido solo sé que fue de cariño.

-yo te amo nena, aunque no lo creas, eres la primera amiga que tengo, todos me rechazaban en la escuela, me golpeaban por lo que soy, tu eres la única que me ha querido desde siempre y me has aceptado, gracias Bella de verdad eres un ángel- reí por eso.

-de ángel no creo que tenga nada pero dale, seré TU ángel- lo abrace y nos sentamos en el suelo, acosté mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas y mientras me acariciaba el pelo seguí contarle el final de mi trágica historia.

→ corrí por las calles oscuras, cuidando de no matarme en el proceso, lo peor que me podía pasar era eso, sabiendo que mi padre venia tras de mí, me perdí por el bosque tratando de perderle de vista, y solo tenía un lugar al cual ir, a casa de Jake. El vivía solo, su padre había muerto y el no quiso ir a ningún orfanato así que se emancipó. Desde ese día mi vida cambio, le rogué que me hiciera el amor, que quitara esa estúpida barrera que era solo una idiotez, lo cual no pensaba así, hasta ese día.

→Jake era drogadicto hace mucho, luego de una semana fuera me incentivo a fumar y a tomar drogas, después ya no me quedaba de otra que irme a mi casa, ya que era menor de edad aun y lo podían meter preso. Al volver mi casa era un total caos, los muebles volcados, un olor a podredumbre increíble, y allí los vi a mi padre y a mi madre inyectándose no se qué mierdas, al verme se levanto llevándose todo por el medio y desde ese día decidí escaparme cada vez que él quería golpearme. Por esa razón estoy aquí Dan, escape de él la última noche que quiso pegarme, me dijo de cosas horribles, que estábamos así por mi culpa, me llamo puta, de todo.

-mierda cariño, de verdad que lo siento tanto, no es que me alegre de lo que te haya pasado pero gracias a ello te conocí, no seré lo mejor pero te juro que estaré a tu lado siempre, siempre- tome una de sus manos y las apreté fuertemente, le di un beso en ella y l apuse tal forma que me abrazara.

-gracias Dan, gracias por escucharme y por estar aquí conmigo.

Llevaba dos horas en el bar, hoy sería mi ultimo día, al finalizar iría donde Aro, sino me quería dejar ir ya era cosa de él, porque me iría. No había nada que me atara a él.

Atendí todas mis mesas tratando de ser cortes y amable con los clientes. Hable con Nate que estaba más que ocupado ya que todo estaba a tope de lleno, hoy bailaban chicas desnudas y los babosos estaban a la luz del día aquí.

Como en estos días me aviso Nate, Aro bajaba para charlas con sus más fieles clientes y sobre todo para ver el echarse el show de las chicas nudistas.

Como ya acababa mi turno decidí ir donde Aro puesto que estaba solo y quería aprovechar.

-hola jefe, se puede?- le dije lo mas sumisa posible.

-oh Isabella, claro dime que necesitas- olía a alcohol, parece que ya llevaba unas cuantas copitas de mas.

-sí, es que mire señor, ya no puedo trabajar más con usted- lo dije de sopetón, no soy de las que dan vueltas al asunto. El me miro y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo.

-es broma verdad?, vale me gusto el chiste ahora ve a atender a los clientes.- mierda que difícil.

-mi turno ya termino Señor y no es ninguna broma, ya no trabajare mas aquí, me iré quiera o no- ya estaba comenzando a molestarme y sabia que él no me dejaría ir tan fácil.

-a mi no me hables en ese tono jovencita- me agarro del brazo haciéndome daño- de aquí no te vas hasta que yo así lo diga, me escuchaste?-

-suélteme idiota, me está lastimando- como si fuera para él una diversión me apretó un poco más.

-hey, no sea un cobarde y suéltela- quede pasmada, yo conocía esa voz, y la que menos pensaba escuchar, aquí en este momento.

* * *

**uuufff y qien seria que ha llegado a salvar a Bella o sera a hundirla mas? bueno espero que me den sus opiniones me encantaria que mandaras sus reviews que por cierto igual que en mi otro fic aqui hare lo mismo, para que se activen mas, las chicas que den follow y que envien sus comentarios aunque sea diciendo me gusto o lo que sea les mandare un adelanto del capitulo siguiente!**

**Esto es porque como escritoras es nuestro unico pago por escribir estas locuras y mas que no tengo tanto tiempo como las demas de estar aqui ya que trabajo y estudio y aun asi hago todo mi esfuerzo! y si a una persona le gusta mi Fic solo por ella escribire pero es bueno saber si les esta gustando o que les gustaria que pasara en la historia..**

**IMPORTANTE! : Las chicas que no tienen cuenta favor POONGAN SU NOMBRE PORQUE SINO SALE ANONIMO y me dejan su correo por ejemplo "raynee rayita debajo 24 arroba hotmail punto com" ya que sino es de esa forma el FF me los borra, es para enviarles su adelanto tambien!**

**nada, gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que estan dando follow y alertas!**

**nos Leemos luego.**

_**Raynee***_


	6. Capitulo 5

**La hisoria es Mia, los personajes que reconozcan son de SM.**

**Que tal chicas, aqui de nuevo con un nuevo Cap, espero y les guste!**

**usen su Kit del Calor como siempre! **

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

El brazo me escocía del dolor por el agarre que ese mal nacido de Aro tenía sobre mí. Apretó más aun cuando esa voz que no pensaba escuchar en ese momento le reclamo que me soltase.

-tu quien eres para sentirte con derecho de meterte?- le desafío Aro.

-no te importa quien sea, pero estas maltratando a una dama, así que haz el favor de soltarla o no respondo.- allí estaba el, con un jeans desgastado, una camisa remangada a los codos verde acqua y su cabello rubio con un nuevo corte. Estaba en shock.

Otro chico que no me di cuenta hasta que estuve en protección de sus brazos estaba al lado de Danielle, al detallarlo bien era su novio Tyler, sentí mi respiración volver a mis pulmones mientras Dan me tomaba de la cintura y me apretaba a él.

Aro hizo el amago de querer ir a por mí y Tyler le dio un derechazo directo a su mandíbula que lo dejo en el suelo, con un labio partido. Los guardaespaldas llegaron a levantarlo y nosotros salimos antes que llamaran a la policía.

-esto no se va a quedar así Isabella, te demandare por abandono- grito Aro con todas sus fuerzas mientras que salíamos del bar.

Caminamos hacia un auto rojo convertible y me senté en el asiento trasero y Dan se metió a mi lado empujándome para que rodara.

-diablos nena, estas bien- me abrazo a su pecho y yo intente despegarme pero no me dejo, para ser flacuchento tenía fuerzas.

-me dejas respirar un poco Dan?- este flojo sus brazos y se separo un poco de mí, no sin antes hacerme una mueca de desagrado.- estoy bien, solo me arde el brazo, mañana me saldrá una jodida mano purpura.- grite frustrada.

-me alegra saber eso- se relajo Dan, nos detuvimos frente al hotel ya que no quedaba lejos – cariño si quieres espérame aquí, ya sabes por si mi madre esta allí, yo ya vuelvo.- le dijo a Tyler, yo negué.

-no es necesario, estoy bien de veras- Salí del auto luego de él, me miro a los ojos como queriendo descubrir alguna mentira en mis palabras o en mis facciones.

-segura que no quieres que me quede contigo? Yo podría…- lo detuve

-segura, tenias una cita con Tyler?- el asintió- perdón por hacérselas mierda, de veras ya puedes irte, y vete antes de que salga Marcel y te de una patada en el culo.- el rio un poco nervioso y me abrazo cuidando de no aplastarme el brazo.

-eres un amor nena- se subió en el asiento de copiloto y bajo el cristal- buenas noches nena, mañana hablamos.

-si mañana hablamos, y hey Tyler, gracias por salvarme de ese idiota.- el sonrió con su fila de dientes perfectas.

-bah, no te preocupes, no fue nada, eres amiga de Dan, también eres la mía.- le despedí diciéndole mil veces a Dan que estaría bien y los vi alejarse a rápida velocidad por la solitaria carretera de LA.

Como hoy no tenía que trabajar me dedique a cerrar bien las cortinas ya que el sol se colaba desde las 6 de la mañana por entre las rendijas, mi sueño era tranquilo menos por el molesto dolor que tenía en mi brazo derecho, no podía dormirme de ese lado así que me quede acurrucada del otro.

Desperté descuajándome en las frías sabanas de mi cama, fije mi vista a la cajita del cable y daban las 10 de la mañana, había dormido 4 horas mas y me habían sentado muy bien. Camine hacia el baño para asearme, era sábado y estaba feliz que no tenía que amanecer sirviéndoles a esos viejos descarados.

Al quitarme mi pijama gigante olvidándome de mi brazo, este molesto un poco diciéndome que estaba allí, y definitivamente tenía todos los dedos marcados en el, mi piel era tan pálida que se notaba a leguas, suspire para no dañar mi día molesta por ese imbécil y me metí a la ducha, acondicione el agua caliente y lave mi cabello, todo mi cuerpo se relajo, desatando esos nudos que tenía en la espalda del estrés.

Por último lave mi cuerpo, tome una de mis toallas limpias y Salí directo al lavado para cepillarme los dientes, lo hice por inercia pensando estupideces. Secándome el cabello con una toalla extra rebusque en los cajones unas bragas y un sostén a juego, tenía que ir de compras pronto, esperaba que mi pago fuera jugoso.

Del closet saque un vestidito veraniego que hacía siglos no me ponía, me lo regalo René de cumpleaños hacia ya dos años, me lo coloque y al contrario de lo que pensaba que quedaba de lo mas bien, un poco corto pero justo. Era de tiros con bordados en la parte superior e inferior en el busto, color verde.

Calce mis pies en unas simples zapatillas bajas, luego de peinar mi pelo en una media cola emprendí el camino a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre. Me encontré por primera vez a Danielle desayunando, con cara de pocos amigos.

-que te pasa, y esa cara?- le dije mientras me sentaba con un cuenco de cereales y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-esta es la única que tengo- respondió de mala manera señalándose la cara, rodé los ojos y comí mi desayuno callada.- lo siento nena, no tengo un buen día.- hablo después a los poco minutos de silencio.

-ya me di cuenta- hable con la boca llena a lo que él puso cara de asco- por que el mal humor?- me acerque a él y susurre – no echaste un buen polvo anoche?- casi escupe todo el waffle que masticaba.

-diablos!, siempre eres así tan directa?- me encogí de hombros- por eso estoy de mal humor- se acerco mas a mi rodando su silla y miro a los lados, solo había un hombre en una esquina lejos de nosotros así que no había problema de hablar- anoche se complico todo, por poco nos meten presos por meter mano en el auto, Tyler se asusto y me trajo a casa, y mama me dio tremenda regañina por llegar tarde- suspiro- estoy harto ya de vivir aquí.

No pude aguantar la carcajada que estaba atrapada en mi garganta así que la deje salir, reí tanto que me dolía cada costilla de mi cuerpo y la barriga como si hubiera hecho abdominales.

-Dios mío Dan, tu no sales de una- agregue tratando de calmar mi risa- pro cierto gracias por salvarme de ese viejo loco- le dije ahora seria- no sabes lo que te agradezco.

-ese viejo es un maldito loco, tenía una conocida allí que no la dejo ir tan fácil, sabía que trabajabas en un bar pero si hubiera sabido que era allí no permito que entraras a esa perrera.- terminó su desayuno y nos pusimos de pie.- y ahora que harás?, no tienes trabajo.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, Dan no podía saber en que trabajaba, no por ahora, disimule un poco mi incomodidad y trate de responderle algo – no importa, yo veré lo que consigo.- el se encogió de hombros y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes decirme que esa noche iríamos a bailar.

Fui un poco reticente a ir a bailar, pero quien coño le decía que no a Danielle después de casi dos horas aguantar sus suplicas y hasta una amenaza con dejarme sola en la UCLA, le mande detrás un zapato el cual reboto en la puerta y de esa forma me dejo en paz.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, y aun no decidía que coño me iba a poner. Tenía toda la ropa en el suelo ya, bufe frustrada, encendí la tele para poder calmarme, definitivamente no iba a ir. Hice zapping hasta que encontré un canal de música, iba por la mitad de un video que no pude reconocer, después empezó otro en el cual subí el volumen de inmediato, me encantaba.

_Watch my life,_

_Pass my be,_

_In rear view mirror _

_Pictures frozen in time _

_Are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day _

_Stuck in the shadows of my mistakes._

_Yeah…_

_Cuz I want you, and I feel you _

_Crawling untherneath my skin_

_Like a hunger_

_Like a burning _

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken_

_And I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be:_

_But you can have what's left of me._

Escuchar esa canción hoy más que nunca me ponía la piel de gallina, amaba esa canción pero hoy más que nunca era como si Nick me la estuviera cantando a mí específicamente… porque justo ahora entendía que no podía detenerme por los errores de mis padres, lamentarme por lo que no fue, solo de eso queda el recuerdo…

-todavía no estás lista?- claro, como no Dan entrar sin tocar a mi puerta sacándome de mi deprimente cavilación.

-tendré que hablar seriamente con Marcel y pedirle que le ponga un seguro por dentro a mi habitación- le señale con mi dedo- qué coño no te enseñaron a tocar?- reclame levantando la voz.

-se lo preguntare a mi madre porque creo que no- el llevaba unos jeans negros que le quedaban pegado al cuerpo, una camisa roja con los primeros botones sueltos, y su cabello con su nuevo corte con las puntas paradas, juro que si Dan no fuera gay y amara a su novio me lo montara ahí mismo.- deja de babear por mi perra, Tyler se pondrá celoso de ti.- le fulmine con la mirada mientras recogí mi poco montón de ropa.

-haz lo que quieras- refunfuñe

-hey solo jugaba, porque estas tan enojada?- se acerco y su perfume me dio de lleno en mis fosas nasales-

-no tengo nada que ponerme- replique frustrada.

-oh no pensé que de ti saldría el típico dicho de las mujeres "nunca tengo ropa"- le pegue con la mano abierta detrás del cuello

-no, idiota esto es real, yo ni tengo mucha ropa Dan, Salí con lo primero que me llego a la manos, así que no voy a ir, y menos con mis trapos viejos-

-ni loca te quedas aquí, espérame ya vengo- y salió disparado de mi habitación.

Termine de recoger mi ropa y la eche a un lado de mi closet como quedara, no tenia cabeza para ordenarla de nuevo.

-esto te tiene que quedar perfecto nena- gire y Dan tenía en sus manos un hermoso vestido negro con lentejuelas, era corto y con una sola manga.

-de donde sacaste eso?- pregunte emocionada

-no preguntes y date prisa y colócatelo, seguro te queda perfecto.

Corrí al baño y me lo puse, y como si fuera hecho a mi medida me quedo como si me lo pintaron en el cuerpo, tenía las lentejuelas negras en los costados haciendo más pronunciadas mis curvas, y tenía un ligero chantilly transparente negro también que lo hacía más sexy, esto no se podía poner con ropa interior así que me las quite.

Como ni loca salía sin bragas encontré dentro mi cajón un hilo dental transparente que pasaba desapercibido pero deje mis pechos libres ya que eso si que se notaba.

-y? dime, que te parece?- di una vuelta y su mandíbula casi se desencajo

-estas matadora amiga- chillo emocionado- los hombres babearan por ti, voy a tener que hacerla de canguro ahora- le saque la lengua.

-ahora me dirás de donde lo sacaste? No me digas que es tuyo- abrió los ojos de par en par.

-no estúpida, Soy gay no travesti- lo ultimo lo susurro entre dientes.

Estábamos afuera en una disco de moda que según Dan era lo mejor de Los Angeles _AKBAR. _Era un bar de homosexuales específicamente pero casi nadie lo notaba porque iban de todo tipo de gusto sexual.

Ya tocaba nuestro turno de entrar, la fila estaba casi que daba la vuelta a la manzana, cuando los gorilas nos dejaron pasar me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de personas que habían allí, personas tomando bebidas de colores, otros bailando al ritmo de la música tecno que sonaba en todo el lugar, mis caderas no podía evitar moverse, la música estaba en mis venas, jamás fui a un Bar pero siempre andaba con música en mis oídos.

Dan me condujo a un lugar que al parecer tenía reservado, al fijarme bien Tyler estaba sentado allí, este nos hizo señas con las manos y caminamos más rápido allí metiéndonos por entre la gente que estaba apretujada.

-wow estas despampanante Isabella- exclamo Tyler mientras me daba un abrazo y dos besos en mi mejilla estilo francés

-gracias tú no estás nada mal- reímos y luego Dan se le colgó al cuello y le dio tremendo beso, voltee la cara porque me parecía incomodísimo estar haciendo el mal tercio.

Nos sentamos y nos llevaron a la mesa unos shots para empezar, tequila y vodka, pobre de mi garganta. A la de 3 no las tomamos y luego de toser un poco metí un limón en mi boca. El acido mejoro el ardor.

Entre conversaciones de los 3 contándonos anécdotas, de cómo se conocieron y me tape los oídos cuando Tyler comenzó a contar como fue su primera vez.

-eres un descarado!- le grite por encima de la música, ellos estallaron en carcajadas.

Ya llevaba 3 margaritas, un Cosmopolitan y 3 "inyecciones"* cuando comenzó a sonar mi canción favorita, hoy era el día de las canciones parece. Me puse de pie y me lleve a Dan a la pista guiñándole un ojo a Tyler pidiendo permiso.

Movíamos nuestras caderas y saltábamos al ritmo de la canción, con mis ojos cerrados levantaba mis brazos mientras cantaba a todo pulmón.

_All alone just the beat inside my soul just a beat inside my soul  
Take me home where my dreams are made of gold  
Keep the song where the beat is on control  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive._

Reíamos mientras bailábamos, nos movíamos tan cerca como si fuéramos pareja, solo si la gente supiera que él era mi mejor amigo y aparte de todo su novio estaba sentado viéndonos y a el mirándolo con lujuria.

Nos intercambiábamos para cantar las estrofas porque también era una de las canciones favoritas de Dan.

_And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter  
Come make me feel until the pain don't matter  
Every second here makes my heart beat faster  
Finally think I found what I'm chasing after_

Terminamos nuestra canción con el cuerpo todo sudado y fuimos a refrescarnos, pedí permiso para ir al tocador a lo que ellos asintieron mirándose a los ojos y Tyler casi le voló encima a Dan para comérselo.

Negué riéndome, las copas estaban haciendo estragos en mi. Al salir me tomaron del brazo y me arrastraron hacia un lugar medio oscuro. Esas manos viajaron hacia mis caderas mientras otra canción movida sonaba en las bocinas

Forceje como pude pero no me soltaba, mordí al tipo en el hombro tan fuerte que me soltó, camine hacia mis amigos pero tenía que cruzar la atestada pista de baile. Me quede bailando sola ya que esta también me encantaba y mas la letra, una mano viajo a mi vientre y me presionaba a un pecho duro, este se movía restregándome su pene duro, me gire para darle tremenda patada en las bolas a quien fuera y me encontré con esos ojos verdes que jamás pensaría encontrarme aquí.

-Edward? Que haces Aquí? – le pregunte absorta

-déjate llevar- susurro en mi oído, mi centro palpito calentándome, la voz de este hombre siempre me ponía cachonda, haciéndome más fácil mi trabajo. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y comencé a cantar en su oído aunque no me estaba dando cuenta de lo que eso significaría para él.

_Let´s do something that we shouldn´t do_

_I know that you want _

_Something more than life and I do to _

_La la la la la_

_Take me there 'cause it´s so overdue_

_Hit me like a rock_

_Knock me out, I know you´re dying to_

El me pegaba más a su cuerpo bajando sus manos hacia mi culo, comenzó a besar mi cuello cuando me gire despaldas a él, volvió a restregar su pene que estaba ahora más duro, gemí interiormente, me estaba calentado cada vez más, notaba mis pezones erectos sobre la tela negra del vestido.

Ahora fue el que susurro en mis oídos, quien diría que un empresario porno se sabría una canción de Krewella?

_doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet_

_I can´t control myself_

_You got me feeling for your lust_

_One touch will make me in love, no faking_

_I can´t control myself_

_You know I´ll never get enough_

Esas palabras me dejaron al borde, continuamos bailando y provocándonos, gire un momento mi vista y vi a Dan levantando sus pulgares en aprobación, solo si el supiera…

En un momento en que termino la música me tomo de las manos y me llevo a un cuarto que al detallarlo parecía una oficina. Me pego a la puerta, su aliento lo sentía en la punta de mi lengua haciéndome la boca agua, quería besarlo, tenía que besarlo pero antes debía preguntar lo que tenía mi cabeza.

-que haces aquí?- pregunte jadeando mientras el se comía mi cuello.

-soy dueño de este Bar- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-mmm ya veo- paso sus manos acariciando mis mulos y con ellas subiendo un poco mi vestido.

Me separe de golpe, no podía caer tan bajo, el era mi jefe, necesitaba ese empleo ahora que no tenia ninguno. No podía abusar de Marcel.

-qué pasa?- su cara era de confusión.

-esto no es correcto, no puedo hacerlo- me aleje un poco más.

-es porque trabajas para mí?- asentí

-jamás he ligado mi trabajo con mi vida personal, pero no logro sacarte de mi cabeza- susurraba mientras se acercaba a mí.

-y yo no quiero hacerlo tampoco, eres mi jefe y yo tu empleada nada mas- casi rosaba sus labios con los míos, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca, saboreándolo.

-pero te deseo, quiero probarte, follarte duro, que esos gemidos sean por mi- era una tentación, este hombre iba a ser mi jodida perdición.

Estrello sus labios en los míos, con una fiereza, una pasión que en ningún hombre jamás había sentido, ni siquiera en Jake. Lo tome del cuello alentándolo a seguir, nuestras lenguas se arremolinaban una con otra, acariciándome hasta lo inacariciable.

Bajos sus manos a mi culo haciendo presión para que enredara mis piernas en sus caderas, mis pulmones necesitaban aire por lo que corte el beso, pero eso para Edward no era ningún problema, se entretuvo mordiendo suavemente mi cuello y luego pasando su lengua para apaciguar el dolor que causaban sus dientes en mi delicada piel.

-Edward- gemí sin poder evitarlo,.

Me llevo cargada hasta un escritorio de suave madera, igual al de su otra oficina, antes de sentarme tiro lo que sea que estaba sobre este, se metió entre mis piernas y volvió a besarme. Sus labios me sabían a gloria, a deseo, a fruta prohibida, a hombre, a un hombre que yo quería entre mis piernas.

El bajo dando besos por mi cuello, mi pecho hasta que llego a mis tetas, me las apretó mientras me veía con lujuria y deseo, su cabello alborotado por las veces que pase mis dedos por él. Bajo su boca hasta mi pechos y lo lamio por encima de la tela, para luego morderlo suavemente.

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás después de gemir de deseo, bajo sus manos hacia mi vientre mientras me comía mi otro pecho y lo ponía más duro por sus dientes sobre mi pezón. Llego a mi entrepierna a lo que me tense. Me miro con sus ojos pidiéndome permiso, se paso la lengua por los labios tal cual el día de mi debut.

-muero por comerte el coño Isabella, deja que beba de tus jugos, deja que pase me lengua por ese coño rosado que tienes.- me recosté en el escritorio como si me hubiese dado una orden, abrí mas mis piernas dándole acceso.

-haz lo que quieras pero hazlo rápido, estoy demasiada cachonda Edward.- y así abriendo mas las piernas, echando a un lado mi fino hilo que cubría mi pubis metió su lengua en mi raja, lo hizo rápido, sin pausa, chupaba mi nudo de nervios con fuerza haciéndome gemir audiblemente.

Afuera se podría acabar el mundo, mientras tanto no me importaba, Edward me estaba dando la mejor mamada del mundo y yo estaba a mil.

Lleve mis manos hacia su cabello acercándolo más a mí, metió dos dedos en mi entrada, metiendo y sacando a su antojo, mis jugos los sentía correr por mi vulva y quedaban en mi culo, mientras seguía chupándome, ya no podía mas, estaba por correrme y él lo sabía, me miro y movió sus dedos de una forma extraña llegando a mi punto G y con su lengua hizo un remolino que de llevo al mejor orgasmo que había sentido nunca.

-oh Edward, mierda, Dios!- los espasmos no se detenían, mis ojos se giraron de tan maravilloso placer que aun me seguía proporcionando. Mi cuerpo solo era gelatina en ese escritorio, de Edward, de mi jefe.

* * *

**uuuii! todos dijeron que era Edward que la habia encontrado pero NO no fue el pero me encanto que comentaran sus expectativas...**

**Pasando a agradecer a todas aquellas que han dado Follow a la Historia y sus alertas y como no a las lectoras silenciosas que estan por alli escondidas y filpando por cada Capitulo que publico, espero que un dia se animen a comentar. Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan si le gusta como va la historia y lo que les gustaria que pase.!**

**Ya Ustede saben un Review es igual a un adelanto del proximo capitulo asi que animense que ahora es que esto se pone bueno! LAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA FAVOR DEJEN SU CORREO Y SU NOMBRE PARA ENVIARLES EL ADELANTO QUE SINO NO PUEDO POR AQUI.**

** pasense por ALL OF MY MEMORIES y lean que esta actualizada.**

**nos Leemos lueguito! **

**Raynee***


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los Personajes que reconozcan son de SM, los demas son mios de mi propiedad.**

**Hii nenas mias! y uno que otro chico que me esta leyendo por alli xD, aqui les dejo otro capitulo! este Cap va dedicado a mi hija MICA que esta loca con este Fic. Nena calma te puedo regalar a Danielle un ratito si me prestas a Benjamin xD ...**

**Nada nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Después de unos cuantos besos mas, una llamada entro a su celular y yo Salí escabulléndome de esa oficina, afuera la disco seguía en su apogeo, todos bailando, tomando y unos cuantos en posiciones de "búsquense un cuarto". Mis pies aun estaban gelatina por el maravilloso orgasmo que me dio Edward, ese hombre era un Dios en el sexo y si eso era solo con sexo oral…

-dónde estabas Isabella?, llevo ratos buscándote- me reclamo Dan

-oh cálmate no eres mi papa- me fulmino con la mirada- nos vamos?-pregunté y el asintió.

-quien era ese que casi te follaba en la pista?- su humor cambio de repente, de verdad que Danielle tenía que ser bipolar.

-un chico simplemente- me encogí de hombros rezándole no se a quien, que me creyera. Me abrazo por los hombros y salimos en el auto de su novio.

Después de un camino sin mucho disturbio hasta el hotel, deje a Dan y a Tyler solos para que se despidieran.

-hey- me miraron al detener su beso- no follen en el auto por favor-

-ISABELLA! VETE A LA MIERDA! - me morí de la risa al escucharlo gritarme mientras me alejaba a la entrada.

Lunes, este día significa muchas cosas la primera, hoy tenía que ir a trabajar y eso por ende era encontrarme a Edward, no sé con qué cara lo vería pero sería con la de cínica que aprendí a tener. Lo segundo hoy era mi examen de admisión, estaba más que nerviosa por ello, pero no por falta de conocimientos, es lo único bueno que tengo: soy inteligente.

Sin durar más tiempo del que debía me pare de la cama camino hacia el baño. Me bañe y cepille rápido, me puse ropa interior cómoda, una camisa blanca a cuadros azules, un jeans ajustado azul claro y unas convers. Iba decente por lo menos.

Peine mi cabello en una cola alta, me encantaba porque las puntas quedaban en risos naturales. Tome mi mochila con los papeles que no debían quedárseme y el poco dinero que me quedaba.

Baje rápido por un chocolate caliente una tostadas. Salude a Marcel que estaba en su sitio leyendo una revista. Comí todo cuidando que no me quedara alguna mancha de mi bebida por allí.

-hey, a donde crees que vas sin mi?- me gire y allí estaba Dan esperándome con sus brazos cruzados haciéndole marcar sus bíceps recostado de la puerta de entrada.

-no sabía que irías conmigo cariño, vamos que se me hace tarde- casi corrimos escaleras abajo del hotel.

Tomamos el metro que iba tan lleno de gente que si hubiéramos estados desnudos todos salimos embarazados. Sudados, olores fuertes y desagradables, tenia nauseas, tanto por los nervios como por el ambiente.

Llegamos a la parada más cercana a la UCLA en 15 minutos. Cada vez que miraba la fachada de la que si pasaba todos mis exámenes seria mi universidad me quedaba maravillada. Danielle me saco de mi ensoñación halándome de un brazo hacia la oficina.

-vas a llegar tarde, es solo la UCLA- el rodo los ojos y me arrastró.

Entre a la recepción y una chica me atendió.

-tome Isabella, el aula que le toca es la 22 A del edificio 4. Allí está el señor Robertson, le da este papel y tomara su examen. Déjeme sus documentos para procesarlos e inscribirla en nuestra base de datos.

-gracias- fue lo único que atine a decirle, hablo demasiado para mi propio bien.

Camine mirando todo a mi paso, habían murales llenos de comunicaciones, chicos caminando parloteando de aquí para allá. Otros bobos se quedaban mirándome como la última vez que estuve allí.

-nena, hemos llegado, está en tu aula- tenia la lengua afuera de subir las 4 plantas, es que ese examen no lo podían dar en el piso inferior?

-menos mal, pensaban hacerlo en la cúspide del cielo?- el rio por mi comentario.

-anda, mucha suerte nena, haz lo que sea por no dejarme solo, sino ya sabes, te arranco cada pelo de tu cabeza.- beso mi mejilla y me abrazo, Danielle era lo más dulce que había.

-ya, gracias Dan, nos vemos en unos minutos- le guiñe un ojo y entre rezándole a cualquier Dios que se apiadara de mí y me dejara hacer esto bien.

30 minutos después, 3 hojas llenas de no sé cuantas preguntas del mundo, historia, matemáticas, ingles, estaba saliendo con una sonrisa y creo que era la única.

-como te fue?- Dan, que estaba sentado en el piso frente a la puerta, se puso de pie no mas verme.

-supongo que tendrás que soportarme por 4 años nene- el aplaudió y me dio un abrazo que casi nos caemos de bruces al suelo.

-chicos, favor retírense a otro lugar, aun hay personas tomando examen- el profesor Robinson nos llamo a la atención por la algarabía, nos reímos bajito y caminamos a la salida.

-tenemos que esperar los resultados, no me puedo ir sin saber que ya estamos juntos- Dan me arrastro hacia una cafetería, allí comimos mientras daban la 1 de la tarde.

-oye, podemos ir por ahí a celebrar o algo?-pregunto

-ee, no lo creo- titubeé al decirle-tengo que salir a las 5- le dije tomándome mi refresco.

-salir? A donde?- me miro extrañado. Yo no sabía qué diablos iba a decir, era mi mejor amigo, perote tenía miedo que me rechazara por lo que hago.

-tengo que resolver unos problemas- lo mire pero él no me quería creer. -te contare después, en su momento, por favor no hagas preguntas- le dije suplicante.

-está bien nena, pero me tienes que contar luego eh- asentí y le apreté la mano.

-vamos que tenemos que ver si ya salieron los resultados- nos pusimos de pie después de Dan pagar lo que consumí ya que el insistió que si no podíamos celebrar ya estaba hecho.

En un mural una hoja detrás de un cristal, estaban todos los aceptados para iniciar en la UCLA el semestre. Me acerque a él antes que todos y leí buscando el mío. "Isabella Marie Swan- Calificación de 99% *ACEPTADA*"

Oh por Dios! Estaba que brincaba de la alegría. Me gire hacia mi rubio mejor amigo le sonreí y el corrió hacia mí. Me abrazo fuertemente y grito.

-estaremos juntos tonta, perra suertuda- algunos lo miraron mal y uno que otro "sshh" silenciándolo.

Cuando me gire para irme sin querer choque con una chica menuda de cabello negro corto, sus papeles fueron a parar al suelo. Me baje a su nivel para ayudarla a recogerlo.

-lo siento- le dije cuando le entregue el ultimo folder.

-no pasa nada- la chica tenía sus mejillas sonrosada, era realmente pequeña, con los cabellos en puntas que iban a todas partes, unos ojos azules lindos y su tez tan clara como la mía.

Le sonreí un poco y me gire para irme con Dan, un suave toque me hizo volver y era ella.

-ee- este disculpa, te he visto tomar el examen en mi grupo- hablo tan bajito que casi no la escuchaba- me preguntaba si… si habías pasado.- le sonreí y le asentí- ah, y para que aplicaste?

-estudiare negocios internacionales y tú?- pregunte solo por ser cortés.

-oh, estudiaremos lo mismo- dijo ella emocionada

-bueno, pues no vemos aquí supongo- me despedí de ella agitándole mis dedos.- por cierto soy Bella.

-oh, yo soy Alice- le asentí y nos alejamos de mi nueva aventura.

Era mejor tarde que nunca. Solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos para entrar a mi trabajo, donde detrás de esas paredes era absolutamente posible que me encontrara a mi jefe. Respire profundo y entre, tenía que hacerlo si no quería pasar hambre estos días.

En el mismo escritorio de la vez pasada estaba la chica asiática que por cierto aun no sabía su nombre. Después de saludarla ella me indico que podía pasar, ya era empleada así que no tenía que ser anunciada.

Camine por los pasillos que antes había recorrido y no parecían diferentes a como los recordaba. Llegue al área de camerinos y allí encontré después de tocar la puerta a Tanya, pintando sus uñas de un color rojo sangre.

-hey Tany- tome asiento en una de las sillas a su lado y deje mi mochila en el tocador.

-oh, Amy llegaste temprano- se giro y dejo la brocha del esmalte en el aire- que tal estas?- me sonrió y siguió su "arduo" trabajo.

-estoy bien- encogí mis hombros – sabes lo que tendré que hacer hoy?- ella negó y comenzó a agitar sus manos para secarlas.

-normalmente eso lo dice el jefe cuando tiene su libreto. Pero lo sabrás pronto.- yo me recosté en la silla y me quede en silencio.

Unos toques leves se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, sin girarse Tanya dijo un "pase" y luego una cabellera cobriza se asomo.

-buenas tardes chicas- termino de entrar todo su cuerpo y cerro detrás de él.- como están?- dijo esto para las dos aunque mirándome a mí con una forma tan intensa que hacia poner mis pelos de punta.

-estamos bien- respondió Tanya por ambas al ver que yo no decía nada.

-me parece perfecto, Amy- dijo mirándome- te espero en mi oficina.

Y diciendo esto salió del camerino. Tanya me miro con cara de "qué diablos" y yo solo levante una ceja, me encamine sin perder tiempo hacia la oficina de Edward, estaba abierta así que entre sin tocar. La rubia secretaria estaba casi sobre el enseñando sus tetas operadas a través del escritorio.

Carraspee para que notaran mi presencia, la rubia me miro mal y medio ajustó su camisa que tenía casi el total de sus senos afuera. Me fulmino con la mirada al salir.

-para que me necesita?- pregunte arrimándome al respaldar de una de sus sillas.

-toma asiento por favor- pidió y me senté.- bien, te llame para entregarte tu primer pago personalmente. – me paso un sobre blanco con el nombre de la compañía impreso en una esquina. Lo abrí y tome el cheque, fijándome en la cantidad mis ojos se me salían de las cuencas.

Lo mire y él se encogió de hombros- esto es broma cierto?- pregunte anonadada, era demasiado dinero.

-no, para nada, es lo que te has ganado por la toma, muchos hombres y mujeres también adoran este tipo de escenas.- me dijo como si hablase del clima.

-pero diez mil dólares?, yo pensé que eran por lo menos dos mil, pero no esta cantidad.-

-es como te explique, el tipo de trabajo que hiciste tiene mucha demanda Isabella- ahora que dijo mi nombre, en sus labios eran como agua para una muerta de sed.

-bueno, pues gracias, supongo- me removí incomoda en la silla- algo más?

-tienes prisa por irte?- se puso de pie y rodeo su escritorio como si fuera un tigre que se prepara para casar a su presa, en este caso yo.

-no realmente, solo quiero saber si trabajare hoy.- cruce mis piernas y mis brazos por puro instinto. Este hombre me atraía demasiado y yo quería salvar mi trabajo, por lo menos hasta que consiga algo mejor si lo hago.

-sí, lo harás- estaba tan cerca de mí, puso sus brazos en la silla donde me encontraba, aprisionándome.- hoy harás algo nuevo, te gustan las mujeres- quede pasmada con lo que me dijo, yo negué.

-no… no lo creo.- le respondí, no creo que entrara a eso de las lesbianas.

-mmm, bueno, veré que encuentro para ti, sexo oral tal vez- casi dejo salir una carcajada, recordar el maravilloso sexo oral que me hizo el… lo estaba haciendo con toda la maldad del mundo, esto era planeado.

-bueno quizás- dije para picarle, sonreí con malicia, acerco su cara a la mía, sentía su aliento, su lengua casi saboreando la mía.- podría alejarse un poco?- pregunte, lo tome por su pecho y pude sentir su muy bien marcado cuerpo por debajo de su camisa blanca.

-qué? Te pongo nerviosa- reí y negué despacio.

-no, para nada, pero estamos en nuestra área de trabajo y yo no mezclo placer con lo que me da de comer- al decir esto él se separo un poco de mi. Acaricio mi mejilla un momento, con su rostro serio y luego se separo de mí volviendo a su silla de cuero negro.

-ve a los camerinos con Tanya, dile que te vaya preparando, paso por allá en un momento.- confundida le asentí y me puse de pie, antes de salir le di una última mirada, estaba de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia la ciudad con la vista perdida. Este hombre era un total misterio.

Ya estaba lista para mi próxima toma, según me había Tanya, se trataba de una oficina, según ella era algo típico pero que llamaba mucho la atención.

Tenía puesta una falda negra de tubo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca apretada con los primeros botones sueltos dejando ver un sostén de encaje negro, mi pelo suelto en hondas suaves y unos tacones negros.

-bien, vamos a comenzar- entro una rubia despampanante vestida con un jeans azul y una camisa roja ajustada, llevaba unos tacones a juego que replicaba en las baldosas del set mientras caminaba contoneándose.- acomoden bien ese sofá, no se ve bien en ese ángulo.

Yo gire la vista hasta Tanya y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo, discretamente se me acerco fingiendo retocarme el maquillaje.- Es Rosalie Hale- quede con mi cara de Póker porque no me decía nada eso, ella bufo pasando una brocha por mis mejillas- es una de las productoras de aquí, se encarga de las tomas de lesbianas y tríos y esas cosas "no normales" – explicó- pero no se que hace ella aquí.

Sin darnos cuenta Rosalie estaba casi sobre nosotras, por lo que Tanya "termino" de maquillarme y se retiro.- eres Amy verdad?- asentí sin decir una palabra.- bien acompáñame- dio media vuelta batiendo sus caderas, hice una mueca de disgusto. La seguí.

-colócate aquí, sentada fingirás ver tu computadora, entonces de repente la misma se daña y comienzas a levantarte mirando lo que supuestamente tiene- pauso un momento y me miro- me sigues?-

-si- simplemente respondí, que le pasaba a ella?

-perfecto, entonces luego llamas de este teléfono, que obvio esta desconectado- rodó los ojos como si estuviera cansada de explicar ese detalle.- a un técnico para que te venga a asistir. El chico comenzara a revisar todo, hasta que descubre – hizo la seña con sus dedos de "suposición"- que el problema está en que se desconecto el cable bajo tu escritorio. De ahí en adelante las cosas se darán, te masturbara y listo, bien?-

-sí, comprendido.- sin más me senté en el escritorio y la mire, ella levanto una ceja y me paso unas gafas negras.

-toma, eso te da un mejor look- y con esto dio media vuelta y se puso detrás de las cámaras.- hoy seré la directora de esta toma, Edward prescindió de grabar este día.- mi corazón sin querer palpito al escuchar su nombre, y porque no habrá querido ser el director? La pregunta quedo en el aire cuando Rosalie dijo fuertemente "acción".

Comencé a teclear en el ordenador que tenia al frente. Me metí en mi papel de lleno, haciendo cada cosa que me habían indicado hacer. Me puse de pie y comencé a quejarme de que no funcionaba el computador.

Di una vuelta alrededor de la mesa contoneándome, subí un poco la falda para agacharme y verificar por mi misma que pasaba, escuchaba a Rosalie decir que lo estaba haciendo bien. Volví a mi lugar y luego de proferir algún improperio tome el teléfono y llame al técnico.

Al set entro un chico que no había visto ni aquí ni el edificio. Era de piel menos clara que la mía, cabello negro y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, el tipo estaba buenísimo. Siguiendo el papel se acerco y reviso lo que había mal.

Se agacho al piso metiéndose por donde estaban los cables bajo el escritorio, yo jadee por lo que me esperaba en ese momento. No sé qué tiempo paso pero ya tenía un dedo en mi interior dándome placer, yo me estire en la silla dándole total acceso. Metió su cabeza dentro de mi centro dándome oleadas de placer, el chico sabía usar su lengua.

Salió de allí y rodeo la mesa, me miro y me tomo de las manos, con un jaloncito me hizo poner de pie, me tomo de la cintura y me beso. No esperaba que el me besara pero no lo hacía nada mal, a pesar de todo el chico era bien respetuoso en cierto sentido.

Acariciaba mis caderas casi sin tocarme, besaba mi cuello sin usar su lengua pero imaginaba que era tan buen actor que lo hacía perfecto. Poco a poco llevo mi cuerpo a tocar con el escritorio a mis espaldas y me acostó en el. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su lengua nuevamente en mis pliegues, el era increíble, pero no sé porque unos ojos verdes y cabello con destellos dorados se coló en mi pensamiento y con este explote llegando a las nubes.

-lo hiciste perfecto Amy- me felicito Rosalie mientras veía la repetición de las tomas en su ordenador.

-gracias- me encogí de hombros y ella medio sonrió, lo que creí imposible.

Fui a los camerinos a cambiarme de ropa, ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche y el camino a casa seria tormentoso. Entre y Tanya me ayudo a desmaquillarme, mientras conversábamos tonterías de la toma y me hablo del chico con el que grabe

-Es Matt, es uno de los chicos nuevos- me dijo mientras me ponía mi ropa- es el un encanto, creo que de toda esta empresa es el más encantador.- me dijo soñadora, creo que le gustaba el.

-ah, me pareció muy respetuoso, pensé que me haría de todo, me trato bien en realidad- me encogí de hombros y abotone mi pantalón.

-lo hace bien?- la mire confundida- el sexo oral, me refiero- su cara estaba roja como si no estuviera cansada de ver ese tipo de cosas aquí, por Dios si trabajaba en una empresa porno.

-no lo hizo mal- al decir estas palabras sin tocar entro Edward, y por su ceño me di cuenta que estaba cabreado, respiraba tan fuerte que su nariz se abría y cerraba más de la cuenta.

-Tanya, déjame a solas con Amy- dijo entre dientes sin mirarla. Ella me miro y salió rápidamente del camerino. Edward de un portazo cerró la puerta y oí el "clic" del seguro.

Yo estaba anonadada, que le pasaba a él? Se acerco a mí como si quiera comerme. Comencé a caminar de espalas mientras que el avanzaba a mí, cuando sentí que mi espalda toco la pared sentí un escalofrió recorrerme por la espina dorsal.

Dio un golpe fuerte al lado de mi cabeza con su puño, yo brinque del susto y lo miraba a los ojos, estos destilaban fuego.

-qué coño te pasa?- no pude evitar decirle.

-te gusto?- lo mire confundida.

-de que hablas?- se acerco a mi boca sin tocarla y hablo.

-te gustó como te hizo correr?, te gustó su lengua en tu coño, sentiste mejor orgasmo del que te di yo?- quede pasmada por sus palabras y sin querer o si, queriendo una sonrisa salió de mis labios.

-estas celoso?- le pregunté – estas cabreado por una actuación?- él se alejo un poco de mi y frunció el seño.

-responde- apretó el tabique de su nariz, clara señal de frustración, luego volvió y se acerco tal como estaba hacia 1 minuto- responde maldita sea- casi grito, eso me hizo enfurecer. Tomo uno de mis pechos y lo apreto fuertemente haciendome jadear por su atrevimiento.

-eso no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia- le grité llena de rabia- a ti que te importa lo que me ha hecho sentir él?- se alejo y camino hacia la puerta.

-tienes razón, no me importa- y con estas palabras se fue dejándome sorprendida por tal muestra de celos y rabia?

Con la cabeza a millón recogí mis cosas y puse mi mochila en mi hombro. Baje rápido las escaleras para no encontrarme a Edward nuevamente, este trabajo si seguía así se iba a convertir en una mierda. Ojala que solo fuera cosa de hoy porque sino…

Camine por la acera para llegar a la parada del metro, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, y tenía un poco de miedo, las calles no estaban vacías pero igualmente tenia por mí.

El sonido de una bocina me hizo girar, un auto negro se estaciono a mi lado, el cristal comenzó a bajar y no pensaba encontrarme con quien estaba detrás del volante.

-hola, hacia dónde vas?- Matt pregunto, yo le mire y medio le sonreí.

-a mi casa creo- el rio por mi comentario.

-te puedo acercar si quieres, está muy oscuro para que andes sola a esta hora- me exhorto, lo pensé un momento y me dije que diablos porque no?

-está bien supongo, gracias.- di la vuelta y abrí la puerta del copiloto, antes de que entrara un auto plateado paso a toda velocidad por mi lado, tenía la ligera sospecha que ese no era otra persona más que mi jefe.

* * *

**UIIIII! parece que alguien esta celoso por aqui, lalalala, hahahah! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!.no hay Mucho Lemmon pero todo no puede ser eso, hay que seguir con la historia. Por cierto espero que no me maten por atrasarme un poco en estos dias, una de mis compañeras esta de vacas asi que me toca mas trabajo a mi. **

**Manden sus Reviews que saben que seguido les envio su adelanto, siempre y cuando me dejen su correo a las que no tienen cuenta.**

**Gracias a las que han mandado sus alertas y follows! son maravillosas... a las chicas que me escriben pongan su nombre para poder responderles porque sino sale anonimo :)!**

**Nos Leemos Luego!**

_**Raynee***_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de SM los demás son totalmente míos y de las que quieran quedárselos! :P**

**Hola Chicas... super perdón por el atraso, ya nos leemos abajo y les explico todo... asi que a leer!**

* * *

La lluvia caía fuerte por las ventanas desvencijadas de mi habitación, chirriaban reclamando la intensidad con la que las nubes golpeaban las gotas desde el cielo. Sentada en mi sillón con una manta y una taza de té miraba el agua correr. Un trueno me hizo encogerme en mi lugar, nunca me habían gustado, en las noches cuando llovía como hoy, mis padres me dejaban acurrucarme con ellos pero ahora solo me tengo a mi misma.

Habían pasado varias semanas, ya un mes exactamente de aquel último encuentro con mi jefe, las cosas no volvieron a ser lo mismo. Si decía que lo había visto cuatro veces en los días que fui a trabajar no me lo creerían. Sabía que me evitaba a toda costa. Últimamente quien me daba los cheques era Rosalie, que por cierto se había vuelto más amable conmigo a medida que trabajábamos juntas porque si!, aunque a ella solo le tocaban las tomas "especiales" Edward jamás después de aquella primera vez, volvió a ser mi director.  
Me preguntaba el porqué pero tenía claro muy dentro de mí que yo le atraía, no es que me considerara fea, al contrario, sabía que tenía lo mío, pero de eso a atraerle a él? Un hombre que puede tener todas las mujeres que quiera a sus pies, buen cuerpo, una cara hermosísima y unos labios de infarto, y una lengua…

Calle esos pensamientos lujuriosos de mi cabeza y me concentre en lo que me tenia de buen humor, en pocos días ya entraba a la UCLA, empezaría mi carrera y podría tener mejor solvencia económica en unos años más.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta la cómoda al lado de mi cama, estaba el periódico del día, fui a la sección de clasificados, últimamente buscaba por un apartamento módico que pudiera permitirme pagarme. Tenía un dinero ahorrado con mi trabajo que aunque para muchos indigno era lo que me daba de comer. No podía vivir toda la vida con Marcel, ocupándole una habitación más porque ya no quería que le pagara y sé que ella lo necesita.

Entre buscar y buscar encontré un apartamento cerca de la universidad, quedaba comodísimo para mi, aunque su costo era un poco elevado, decía que estaba amueblado, 2 habitaciones, dos baños en cada uno, cocina, un balcón, sala y comedor mas el área de lavado. No estaba mal para el precio. Con un marcador amarillo hice un círculo en ese y guarde el periódico en una de las gavetas.  
Tocaron levemente a la puerta, no podría ser otra más que Marcel, porque si es Dan entra como si nada. Con un "pase" la puerta se abrió y allí estaba esa señora que consideraba casi una madre.

-Hola Señora Marcel- me acerque y la abrace. Ella bufó.

-cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas señora Isa?- yo reí bajito.

-no sé, quizás un millón pero igual es mi señora Marcel.- me encogí de hombros y me senté.- a que le debo la agradable visita?- pregunte tapándome con la manta, afuera un rayo ilumino la calle y con esto se fue la luz dejándonos a oscuras.

-oh cielos, apagón!- exclamo ella.

-no se mueva, venga siéntese aquí que ya vuelve la luz.- la tome de las manos y la senté en la cama junto a mí.- ahora dígame necesita algo?- creo que soné un poco borde pero ella ya me conocía no?

-primero a saber cómo estás y segundo….- dejo la frase inconclusa.

-segundo…- le incentive a que continuara.

-veo que últimamente estas tomando el periódico y… quería saber si estabas buscando casa o algo así- suspire rendida. La luz volvió y casi nos fríe los ojos. La mire y su semblante era triste.

-si Marcel, ando buscando donde vivir, usted sabe que no puedo ocuparle la habitación toda la vida y…

-qué coño es eso de que te vas a mudar?- e hizo su entrada triunfal el mas metiche.

-hey que son esas palabras Danielle?- su madre se puso de pie con las manos en la cintura y moviendo la punta del pie derecho, estaba bien enfadada.

-perdón mamá- rodó los ojos.- ahora tu responde- me señaló.

-pues eso Danielle, estoy buscando casa para mudarme, que es lo raro aquí?

-que no me habías dicho nada idiota eso es lo raro.- me gritó.

-no me digas idiota, imbécil- le grité de vuelta.

-por favor cálmense ambos, no se pueden estar gritándose así.- agregó Marcel.

-pensaba que era tu amigo Isabella, ya veo que no- y con esto nos dejó con la boca abierta a Marcel y a mi anonadada.

-oh por Dios pero cuanto le gusta el drama!- levante los brazos al cielo en señal de frustración.

-arsh yo me largo, son tal para cual ustedes- dijo Marcel saliendo de mi cuarto.- aceptaré lo que decidas Isa, pero avísame antes si?- sin mirarme se fue.

Deje caer mi culo en la cama, pero que les pasaba a ellos? Es que pensaban que me iba a quedar toda la vida viviendo bajo este techo? Salí a buscar mi propio camino, no venía a depender de nadie!

Estaba cabreada y de mala forma, me levante y me puse un jeans, unas botas y un sweater. Iría al centro a ver el departamento y a echar un vistazo por donde estaba ubicado. Cogí antes de salir el periódico y sin ver atrás Salí. No vi ni a Marcel ni mucho menos a Dan, lo quería pero no podía esperar a que le contara?, juro que lo iba a hacer, ni que fuera tan perra!

Llovía a cantaros, no era buena idea salir en plena tormenta pero estaba harta de estar en ese cuarto, sabiendo que mas puertas a mi derecha estaba Danielle con la música a todo volumen tan cabreado como yo.  
Puse mi cazadora impermeable cubriéndome la cabeza con la capa. Tome un bus que me llevara, no pensaba tomar el odioso metro otra vez, mientras miraría el paisaje o me dormiría no sé.

Casi una hora más tarde en autobús mi culo estaba entumecido, me baje en la parada más cercana a la UCLA, mirar mi universidad siempre me hacia bien, era algo que quería alcanzar, ser licenciada en negocios…

-Bella, Bella!- escuche una voz gritarme a lo lejos me gire y vi a una mujer diminuta corriendo con un paraguas y unas botas amarillas chillonas, se veía graciosa. – Oh por Dios espera- respiraba con dificultad y se agarraba el pecho- necesito respirar.

-eres… Alicia?- intente recordar.

-Alice, no Alicia en el país de las maravillas- reímos las dos juntas, esa chica no sé porque pero me transmitía algo de ternura y eso era mucho decir.- que haces aquí?

-voy a ver un apartamento cerca de acá, me voy caminando lo que queda- me encogí de hombros- y tu…?-

-vine a recoger unos libros prestados- su cara tomo un tono rosado, estaba avergonzada.

-oh ya, bueno quieres venir?- casi brinca de emoción pero paró a tiempo.

-por- por supuesto, no te molesta verdad?-

-mmm, no claro que no vamos.

Caminamos en silencio todo el rato por las calles mojadas de LA, doblamos esquinas, cruzamos calles, casi grito una de mis malas palabras por un estúpido que casi nos moja con un charco, Alice por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva de la risa por esto. Ir con ella era cómodo, no hablaba de más, y decía lo necesario.

Llegamos a un condominio de apartamentos de 5 niveles, dentro había dos edificios, uno blanco y otro azul claro, entramos y pregunte en la recepción por el dueño del que quería ver.

De una oficina salió un hombre grande que digo grande, eso se quedaba corto, grandísimo!, parecía un oso polar, cabello negro, ojos azules , un cuerpo musculoso y porte elegante, era intimidante, sentí como Alice se encogió y se puso tras de mí.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, en que puedo ayudarles?- el muy amable hombre se nos acercó y me tendió la mano.- Emmett Masen, un placer.

Apretó ligeramente mi mano y luego la tendió a Alice la cual tímidamente solo la toco, que extraña que era, pensé.

-Isabella Swan, y mi amiga la tímida es Alice…- no sabía su apellido siquiera.

-Alice Brandon – respondió ella con una pequeña vocecita.

-exacto eso- el rió y se le marcaron unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas de lo mas cómica- he venido a ver el departamento del anuncio- mostré el periódico y el asintió.

-claro chicas, pasen, están en su casa- nos hizo una reverencia y entramos por una puerta de cristal. Ahora lo seguimos al ascensor y entramos, Emmett pulso el botón 5 y con un ligero sacudión se puso en movimiento.

Al llegar vimos un pequeño vestíbulo blanco con una mesita en cristal en el centro y unas flores amarillas, y dos puertas en cada extremo que por deducción lógica eran los apartamentos.

-bien Isabella, el que está desocupado ahora mismo es el 501- tomo una llave plateada y abrió la puerta de entrada.- pasen chicas, exploren todo. Las dejare curiosear, esperare donde me han encontrado si? – asentimos sin dejar de mirarlo todo.

Lo primero al entrar que vi fue la sala, era hermosa, definitivamente con solo verlo así se sentía acogedor, limpio, con una paz. Unos muebles blancos en tela de terciopelo, uno de dos piezas y otro de tres. Una mesa de centro color beige con tope de cristal, debajo de esta una alfombra del mismo tono y al frente una pantalla plasma de 22 pulgadas.

Camine un poco mas y al pasar unas jambas estaba el comedor, era de color blanco y negro, una lámpara de colores le daba un toque alegre al ambiente. Volví hacia atrás y frente a la sala quedaba un ventanal, Alice se encontraba allí afuera, era el balcón. Una vista preciosa de LA se apreciaba desde esta altura, y eso que no era mucha.

-esta vista es hermosa Isabella- sus ojos estaban enfocados lejos, lejos de aquí, sentía que le pasaba algo, tenía en sus ojitos aunque alegres una profunda tristeza marcados en ellos.

-si tienes razón… quieres acompañarme a ver las habitaciones?- ella asintió con una sonrisita y caminamos adentro.  
Pasamos por un pasillo, vimos la cocina, y las dos habitaciones que había. La que era aparentemente la principal, tenía una cama King size con una ropa de cama color lila, un walking closet tan grande que parecía otra habitación. El baño era encantador. Una bañera blanca que tenía unos orificios, según Alice hacían burbujas en el agua y servía para masajes y relajación.

-bueno creo que estoy enamorada totalmente de este pedazo de piso- dije cómicamente.

-sí, definitivamente es hermoso Isabella- agregó sinceramente Alice.

-puedes decirme Bella nena, mis amigos me llaman así y te considero una- al decir esto a la mente me llegó Dan pero deseche el pensamiento. Estaba cabreada con el por idiota.

-oh Isabella- la mire y se tapo la boca con las manos- Bella quiero decir, gracias tú también eres mi primera amiga acá.- nos sonreímos y como si supiera que no era muy dada a manifestación de cariño ni nada de esa mierda nos mantuvimos en nuestros lugares.

-bueno ya está, lo quiero y lo tendré! Así que iremos a cenar y yo invito bien?-camine hacia la entrada del apartamento.

-no Bella no creo que…-

-sshh sshh nada de peros, eres mi amiga y eso como tal es lo que te corresponde- guiñe un ojo para que supiera que solo estaba bromeando.

-bien, te acompañare-

Nos encaminamos al ascensor nuevamente y bajamos en un silencio cómodo, al llegar al Lobby nos indicaron que el nos esperaba en su oficina.

-entonces querida, firma aquí y aquí- sobre el escritorio de mármol había un fajo de papeles hasta con mi nombre debajo.

-oh pero y como sabias que iba a rentártelo, eres muy rápido- su fila de dientes blancos hizo acto de presencia en una sonrisa.

-te vi cuando entraste y tus ojos solo mostraban felicidad, así que sabía que te había gustado desde ese momento.- me guiño un ojo me senté en la silla que me ofrecía.

-perfecto, pues donde firmo y dime todo lo que no me hayas dicho.-

Desde allí comenzó todo el papeleo y las firmas, copias de mi Id etc. Estaba feliz como no lo había estado hasta ahora, por mi misma había conseguido algo, mi propio apartamento y sobre todo no era lo que jamás soñé sino mejor. La gente puede decir lo que quiera pero aunque tenga que hacer videos dando mi grupo esto vale la pena.

Con ese pensamiento y un flash de Edward Cullen entre mis piernas, Alice y yo nos fuimos a paso tranquilo hacia un restaurante que quedaba en la esquina del departamento. Era súper acogedor, tenia tanto mesas fuera como en forma de jardín como dentro, llamado Butterfly.

-qué prefieres, dentro o fuera Al?- pregunté

-mmm… mejor fuera, hay menos personas alrededor- bajo la mirada y respiro profundo.

-pues vamos, entremos-

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca la carretera, el agua por fin había parado y lo que quedaba era una brisa fresca que aliviaba el alma. Antes de todo le advertí a Alice que podía pedir lo que quisiera sin restricción ya que estábamos celebrando mi nueva adquisición y debía ser celebrada como tal. Me hubiese encantado celebrarlo con Dan pero bueno, a ver cuando se le pasa lo inmaduro.  
Un mozo nos dio la bienvenida al restaurante y nos dio la carta para elegir, por recomendación de él pedí unos Raviolis 4 quesos, Alice por su parte también siguió la línea de pastas y quiso para ella una a la boloñesa y para ambas una sangría.  
Mientras pasaban los minutos, la veía con la mirada perdida en la carretera, el silencio comenzó a sentirse tenso y creo que era el momento de preguntar, no era dada a molestar en la vida de nadie pero parecía que ella o hablaba o iba a estallar como una bomba.

-Al, mira- cuando obtuve su atención continúe- se que no soy nadie para preguntarte nada, pero… has estado ida y triste desde que nos vimos en la tarde, repito no soy nadie, pero puedes estar segura que para lo que quieras estaré aquí sí?- sus ojos tomaron un brillo que no sabía describir si eran de melancolía o alegría.

-es que…-respiró profundo- es todo este cambio en mi vida, sabes, yo tenía sueños, sueños que quiero cumplir pero ahora sé que no podre y que no valen la pena…

-no te entiendo Alice, de verdad no te voy a culpar ni a juzgarte por nada, te puedo asegurar que no soy una santa- el mozo llegó con nuestros platos y me detuve hasta que se alejó. – puedes contarme, más bien creo que deberías, estas como si fueras a estallar en poco tiempo.

Ella en ese momento asintió y comenzó a relatarme todo, tenia cada que señalarle su comida porque la dejaría enfriar. La historia de

Alice era completamente triste, creo que más que la mía o quizás no. Sus padres habían muerto por una enfermedad fatal, Sida. Su padre lo contrajo por una aventura de una noche, y a su vez contagió a su madre. Pero esta última lo supo mucho después de diagnosticarle este mal a su esposo.

Su familia pasó por mucho con esta enfermedad, cada día su situación empeoraba, se ponían peor de salud, con cualquier gripe o resfriado pensaba que los perdería. La madre de Alice lo culpaba siempre de su desgracia, cada minuto, cada segundo y cada dolor que sentía correr por su cuerpo, le gritaba con odio todo lo que sentía.

Aunque Alice estaba por cumplir su mayoría de edad, al morir primero su padre, y luego semanas después su madre fue a parar a un orfanato. Después de esto decidió irse y seguir su vida como pudiera, tenía unos pocos ahorros guardados y con esto decidió venir a la UCLA por una beca, aunque esta le cubría gastos educativos no le permitía el dinero tener una pieza.

-entonces, con quien estás viviendo ahora?- pregunté, no me gustaba su situación.

-en un cuarto que me ha prestado la secretaria de la facultad, pero me dijo que ya no podía tenerme más, que tenía que hacer algo por mí misma.

-ven a vivirte conmigo- dije a bocajarro y sin pensar, ella abrió los ojos como platos y negó fuertemente.

-QUE? Oh no claro que no Bella, no te seguí para esto, solo que aquella vez que nos vimos me caíste bien y…-

-Alice estás hablando mucho sabes, solo di Si o SI y listo!- la interrumpí

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en segundos y dos gotas de agua salada cayeron sin detenerse por sus rosadas mejillas. Mi corazón se retorció un poco con esto y le tome de las manos.

-Alice no tienes que llorar si?, te cuento que no soy la mejor persona con la que te vas a encontrar, te quiero brindar un techo mientras consigas valerte por ti misma si no quieres vivir conmigo luego, no soy un hueso blando de roer, pero quiero ayudarte, aceptas.?-

-oh Bells- y sin esperarlo se abalanzo a mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar y a balbucear cosas que no tenía ni idea, pero me sentí bien con ese gesto, le palmee la espalda suavemente tratando de calmarla.

Pase una tarde como nunca en mi vida pase con Alice, y la explicación a esto es que nunca había tenido una amiga, no puedo negarlo, con Dan he pasado por hermosos momentos y lo adoro pero con una mujer es diferente.

Después de su larga tanda llorando y agradeciéndome el ayudarla, prometió que conseguiría un buen empleo para ayudarme a pagar todo y que no sería una molestia, la deje hablar para que se sintiera mejor y así fue.

Con una cena fría y unas sangrías aguadas terminamos todo y nos pusimos de pie, se había pasado la hora hablando tanto y ella tenía que regresar para recoger sus cosas y porque la chica con la que se quedaba no permitía que llegara pasada de las 10 a su casa. Por increíble y estúpido que eso parezca de eso se trata el vivir de arrimado.

Luego de despedirnos para seguir nuestro camino y diciéndonos que nos encontraríamos mañana para limpiar el apartamento y todo baje las escaleras para tomar el metro, y por mucho que no quisiera quería llegar a casa.

Camine a paso rápido lo que me quedaba para llegar, una ventisca fría me hizo cubrirme con los brazos, entre al que era y seria siempre mi casa de corazón. La que me cobijo bajo su techo a mi llegada. Por eso ayudaría a Alice, porque ella no tuvo la suerte de encontrar este hotel y mucho menos quien era dueña y señora de él, quien me brindo una cama caliente y mantas para cubrirme del frio, comida para poder seguir con fuerzas y sobre salir de la vida que llevo.

Entre y en la recepción se encontraba ella, esa señora que desde el primer momento me trato bien, aunque yo fuera una perra con mis gestos, con mi forma de ser. Me brindó una sonrisa, la misma con las cuales me recibía siempre. Me acerque a ella y la abrace como nunca lo había hecho, como me había hecho falta.

-estas bien Isa?- moví la cabeza asintiendo en su hombro.

-solo quería darte las gracias por todo Marcel.- besé su mejilla

-no tienes nada por que agradecer hija- beso mi frente en un gesto tierno y lentamente me alejé a mi habitación.

_Lentamente sus manos quitaban la estorbosa tela que cubría mis piernas, se sentía como la seda, ah era mi bata suave de encaje negro. Esas manos traviesas llegaron hasta la tirilla de mi ropa interior, jugando con ella, no quería abrir los ojos, la magia se extinguiría de inmediato y él se daría cuenta que estaba despierta._

_-se que estas despierta…- mi corazón se acelero mas no abrí los ojos, no aun._

_Continúo casi sin tocarme su recorrido bajo la tela, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos mi vientre, respirando cerca de mi cuello, haciendo erizar mi piel. Mis pezones erguidos esperaban por ser tocados por él, que les diera atención. Leyó de nuevo mis pensamientos y con dos dedos pellizco uno de ellos. Jadeé, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Abrió las palmas de su mano y abarco todo mi pecho, amándolo sin dejar de pellizcar mi pezón. Bajo de nuevo sus dedos, rodearon mi ombligo haciendo poner mis pelos de punta, toco mi centro y yo volví a jadear ahora mas audiblemente. Separó la tela y un dedo recorrió mis pliegues que ya estaban más que húmedos de la ansiedad de tenerlo y no verlo, de sentirlo y no tocarlo._

_-abre los ojos, quiero verte, quiero que veas cómo te comeré toda-_

_Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con….. Unos ojos azules?_

-mierda!- casi me pego con el cabecero de la cama bajo mis pies con cara de asustado un gatito blanco con ojos azules. Traté de calmarme y respirar normal, me acerque a él, tímidamente se acurruco en mis sabanas y después de un "miau" se dejo cargar.

-entonces eras tú el que me miraba fijamente gatito?- acariciaba su blanco pelaje y el cerró sus ojitos.- me despertaste de un candente sueño húmedo, esperaba ver otros ojos de otro color.- mis pensamientos se fueron a esa cabellera cobriza que tenia semanas sin ver.

Me baje de mi cómoda cama para prepararme, este día seria muy pesado, entre recoger mi ropa, digo no es que tenia la gran cosa pero tenía que limpiar el apartamento y compras alguna que otra cosa. Estaba muy emocionada, tanto así que me llevaría a este pequeño gato a mi casa.

-espérame aquí si no te vayas.- y como si supiera lo que le decía me respondió con un "Miau" y se acomodo subiendo su cola blanca antes de dormirse- oh gato que coges puesto tan rápido, jum.

A la velocidad de la luz me bañe, cepille mis dientes y me hice una coleta de caballo, sudaría mucho y hacia un calor de los mil demonios, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, se dejaba ver por entre las cortinas.

Me coloque unos shorts en jeans y una blusita negra de tiros, unas convers y ya estaba. No me coloque sujetador ya que mis pechos estaban tan bien formaditos que podía andar sin ellos, mejor para mi más cómoda.

Comencé a empacar mi ropa en mi única mochila que llevaba, las doble adecuadamente para que me diera espacio a entrarlas todas.

Estaba justo por terminar cuando tocaron a mi puerta suavemente, debía ser Marcel.

Me acerque a abrir – Buen día Mar…cel- frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y cara de perro enfurruñado estaba nada más y nada menos que Mr. Danielle.

-puedo pasar?- preguntó sin mirarme siquiera. Me eché a un lado y el entró. Termine la mochila y la puse a un lado de la cama.- no piensas hablarme o qué?- refunfuño él.

-tú eres el que está enojado conmigo no yo y tú fuiste que entraste así que habla tu no?- le repliqué de la misma forma.

-es que… arsh Isa, como me sacas de tu vida así, eres mi mejor amiga y no me dices que te vas? Me dejas así no más después de tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos y que me dices de la UCLA? Ya te vas por tu cuenta y me dejas aquí sola como un maldito imbécil que…-

-HEY PARA, DETENTE DANIELLE- le grité a todo pulmón. Jodeer como habla.- puedes calmarte? Estas hablando tan rápido que pareces carretilla diablos!.- me tomé la nariz con dos dedos y me calmé.

-bien ahora que tengo tu total atención, como puedes creer que no te iba a contar algo así, simplemente estaba buscando posibilidades y como Marcel me indagó por eso se lo tuve que contar, joder yo si iba a decirte idiota, eres también mi mejor amigo!- exclamé con los brazos abiertos.- Me miraba con sus ojitos envueltos en lagrimas que no pensaba derramar y se las limpio justo antes siquiera de salir.

-eres una perra, pero te amo Isa- y se abalanzó contra mí en un abrazo de osos que el sabia dar, dejándome sin aire y aplastándome en la cama,

-coño Dan quítate que me aplastas!- grité fuertemente empujándolo. Nos reímos al mismo tiempo porque le hacía cosquillas y el a mí.

De repente el dejo de reír y me miraba fijamente, una mirada penetrante como nunca me las había dado. Mi sonrisa se fue apagando y nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas. Sin esperarlo estampo sus labios contra los míos, mis ojos casi se me salían de las cuencas, no podía ni creer que pasaba en ese momento, acarició mi rostro y en otro segundo mis labios tomaron vida propia y se movieron contra los de él.

Sus labios eran suaves, dulces, con un sabor a chicle de piña, un poco agrio, un poco dulce. Su lengua fue lo siguiente que sentí acariciando mis labios, era un beso tierno, sin ningún tipo de salvajismo, la mía fue en busca de la suya y se pelearon por saborearse una con la otra.

Nos separamos por busca del aire tan predilecto para vivir y como invocado por el demonio se separó de mí y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y a negar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, me miraba confundido.

-Bella yo… lo siento, no, yo no quería yo….- estaba entrando en pánico

-Dan, tranquilo ven-

-NO! Mierda Isa, no quería hacer yo ….- se tomó el cabello con las manos y comenzó a halárselos fuertemente haciéndose daño.

-no, Danielle Para, no te hagas esto, ya pasó, enserio no ha pasado nada, fue solo un beso- le decía suavemente mientras le quitaba las manos de sus rubios rizos.

-perdóname Bella, yo amo a mi novio, juro que lo hago, Soy Gay y lo sabes, eres la primera en saberlo, pero me da miedo que mi madre no me acepte, ella te quiere y…- puse un dedo en sus labios.

-tranquilo, no pasa nada si? Olvidemos esto.- el medio sonrió de lado y me abrazo fuertemente.- por fin tuve la fortuna de besarte, maldito y que lo haces bien.- me soltó de golpe y me pego en el hombro.

-oh, no me jodas perra abusadora.- estallamos en carcajadas hasta que se quedo mirando un punto lejos de mi.- que… que es eso? Se mueve algo allí.- chilló como una niña, me reí de nuevo porque no aguantaba.

-es un gato tonto- me acerque al minino que me miraba con sus ojitos de cielo.

-que hace esa cosa aquí?- preguntó con cara de asco.

-hey, no es una cosa, es Morsy.-

-lo que faltaba ahora me cambias por un gato- rodó los ojos y yo me reí de nuevo, el era un tonto pero lo adoraba.

La despedida con Marcel fue dura, la pobre señora lloro a mares cuando supo que me iba de su hotel, me deseo después de sus lagrimeos toda la suerte del mundo y que no dejara de visitarla de vez en cuando, y que tenía una madre y una amiga en ella.

Luego de prometerle que me cuidaría y que me portaría bien nos fuimos Dan y yo junto a Morsy en mis brazos hacia la UCLA, que era el punto de encuentro con Alice, la vimos sentada en un banquito con 3 maletas y unas cajas, con todo y eso tenía más que yo, si apenas llevaba una mochila con la que llegue a los Angeles.

-Hola Alice- dejó sus pertenencias al lado y se puso de pie con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola Bells, aaww y esta cosita tan linda- comenzó a hacerle cariñitos a Morsy que movía su cola haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello.

-si hablas de mi, mucho gusto soy Danielle, pero puedes llamarme Dan- se auto presentó Mr. Metiche sin darme tiempo a hacerlo, Alice por su atrevimiento no hizo más que sonrojarse y darle la mano que él le brindaba.

-oh, mu-mucho gusto, Alice Brandon. Y me refería al gatito- Dan como siempre de dramático se tocó el pecho en gesto de ofensa y una mano tapando su boca.

-me ofendes nena, si soy más hermoso que ese gato!- exclamo "dolido" Alice abrió los ojos de par en par y negó repetidas veces.

-no quise decir eso, es que en verdad… ay! Eres lindo también Danielle no te ofendas.- y ahora su cara se puso aun mas roja.

-me alegra saberlo eso de ti- le guiño un ojo y tuve que intervenir, estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

-ya, ya déjala Dan, vamos Alice estas lista- ella sintió muchas veces y sonrió como nunca antes.

-pues vámonos que esperamos- se quejo Danielle. Tomo dos maletas de las de Alice y ella una, yo cogí la caja y puse a Morsy sobre esta, haciendo malabares para que no se cayera de bruces al suelo.

Caminamos yo riendo y Alice muerta de la vergüenza con las locuras de Dan, es que ese no se comportaba nunca. Llegamos a mi nuevo hogar, un Emmett apareció de su oficina vestido en jeans y camisa, muy casual, no como ayer que estaba de traje.

-Que tal Emmett, no pensaba encontrarte aquí- dije después de darle un beso de mejilla.

-pues, como pensabas que ibas a entrar si no tenias la llave?- ups! Cierto.

-tienes toda la razón- le contesté,- ya conoces a Alice y este es mi mejor amigo Danielle.

-un placer- le dijo educadamente Dan, cosa rara en el, abrí los ojos de par en par y negué, esto no podía ser cierto.

- bien pues vamos que ya quiero entrar estas cajas pesan.- el cómo caballero que es tomo la caja y me entrego a Morsy.

Subimos los pisos en el ascensor y al llegar abrió la puerta y me entrego la llave.

-Bienvenida a Casa a Isabella- y eso sonó como música para mis oídos, estaba tan feliz! Era MI CASA MIA! Aunque fuese rentada no me importaba lo conseguí por mí misma.

-gracias Emmett, quieres pasar?- el negó,

-no ahora no puedo, solo te esperaba a ti, ya iba de salida, voy a ver a mi novia.- se disculpó – nos vemos luego chicos un placer conocerlos.

Todos dijimos a coro un "adiós" y nos pusimos manos a la obra con nuestra casa.

-Mierda Bells, quien es ese tipo?- señaló donde antes se encontraba Emmett. Rodé los ojos.

-como puedes ver es mi casero y ya viste que tiene novia Y NO ES TU TIPO- grité esto ultimo.

-rayos, está demasiado bueno uff!- un jadeo nos hizo girarnos.

-eres… eres… te gustan los hombres?- su cara era todo un poema y eso nos dio tanta risa que nos tiramos al suelo.

-si nena soy Gay me gustan los hombres definitivamente-

Alice fue a la habitación frente a la mía y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, igual que yo, mientras tanto Danielle limpio la cocina y la sala.  
Nos unimos a él luego de una hora y despolvamos entre risas y cuentos, estábamos agotados que decidí comprar unas cosas al súper mercado, les insistí que se quedaran a terminar a lo que traía que comer.

Me fui con todo y la ropa de esta mañana total continuaría con la limpieza, ya estaba oscureciendo notablemente. El Súper por suerte quedaba a 4 cuadras de mi nueva casa. Así que me tome mi tiempo de curiosear por el lugar. Llegué a una intersección y espere a que el semáforo cambiara, dio paso a los peatones y empecé a cruzar la calle. Un chirrido de las gomas de un auto y unas luces me cegaron por completo. Mi voz por el grito no salió de mi garganta, un auto plateado iba a acabar con mi vida y freno a centímetros de mi.

La adrenalina pudo conmigo y me acerque al auto dándole de golpes por el frente.

-ES QUE ERES IDIOTA, IMBECIL? Sal del auto y enfréntate a mi estúpido hijo de la gran puta!- gritaba a todo pulmón con la sangre corriendo por mis venas a mil.

Espere y espere mientras gritaba que el dueño del auto saliera a dar la cara. Y lo vi, su cabello cobrizo desordenado, su cuerpo de muerte hecho por un pintor de aquellos tiempos, un dios pagano, con aquellos pantalones de deporte y esa sudadera. Y esos ojos verdes, que me miraban primero con incredulidad y luego con fuego, un verde jade que se transformo en un verde incandescente, casi lumínico.

-Entra al auto Isabella- dijo con autoridad y yo me quede impactada, estaba loco?

-que dijiste? Estas demente? No iré a ningún lado contigo.- exclamé con mucha rabia.

-no estoy para juegos, entra ahora mismo o te arrastro yo.- y ahí supe que de verdad lo haría, casi haciendo un berrinche entre al auto, y así como chirrió al frenar frente a mí, las gomas chillaron de dolor al arrancar el auto.

-qué coño quieres, tengo que volver a mi casa, casi me matas y también me exiges?- gritaba destilando odio, el solo se quedo callado, respirando entrecortadamente.

Llegamos a un sitio oscuro, parecía un estacionamiento, no me fije por dónde íbamos por la rabia contenida, quería golpearlo.  
Nos detuvimos y hecho su asiento para atrás, me tomo de la cintura y me puso a horcajadas sobre él. Todo esto paso en cuestión de segundos que no pensé que haría tal cosa. Sentía su respiración en mi rostro, su olor a alcohol destilando por su boca, estaba borracho.

-suéltame Edward- le dije entre dientes.

Sentía su erección debajo de mis cortos pantaloncitos, caliente y grande, palpitante. De la rabia pasee a la excitación en cuestión de segundos. Y lo besé. Nuestras bocas se comían con rabia, con pasión, un beso salvaje, nuestras lenguas se tocaban, se acariciaban con desdén luchando por conquistar la del otro.

Sus manos bajaron desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura acariciando todo a su paso. Mientras yo besaba su cuello, mordía y el gemía con todo el gusto. Mis caderas tomaron su propio camino dando unos ligeros van y ven sobré su ya más que prominente erección. Ahora yo gemía en su oído, mi ropa interior estaba empapada, mi centro palpitante deseoso de sentirlo, quería cogerlo todo y enterrarme en su pene enorme.

Toco mis senos apretándolos fuertemente sobre mi blusa, sentía mis pezones erguirse bajo sus manos. Baje las mías tocando su pecho, sentí todos sus músculos, su six pack bien tonificados y llegue a la cinturilla de su pantalón de deporte. Bajo un tiro de mi blusa y dejo mis pechos al descubierto.

-mierda Isabella, te deseo locamente desde que te vi- y dicha estas palabras atacó mis senos, los mamo, los devoró con hambre, mordiendo mis pezones y luego pasando su lengua por ellos para amortiguar el dolor. Mis gritos no se hicieron esperar y llenaban de gemidos todo el auto.

-si sigue así, mas, quiero mas- hablaba sin sentido, estaba demasiada excitada por lo que este hombre me estaba haciendo. Me olvide de mi nombre, de que casi me mata, de que me esperaban en casa mis amigos, me olvidé de mí.

Metí mi mano entre su pantalón y toque su pene con devoción, lo saque de su bóxer apretado y un "joder" se escapo de boca eso me dio mas ánimos para seguir con lo que hacía. Bajo hasta mis pantalones y no pudiendo hacer lo que quería, abrió la puerta de golpe y me saco ahorcajadas sobre él. Abrió la puerta de detrás y me acostó sobre el asiento. Saco mis pantalones casi a mordidas por así decirlo, yo lo ayude y al ver mi tanga azul oscuro sus ojos se salieron de orbita.

-ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno Isabella Swan- arranco mis bragas de un tirón – échate quiero entrar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí al moverme. Y me tomó de la cintura nuevamente, estaba casi desnuda y expuesta ante él, y de un solo movimiento sentí su miembro entrar en mi vagina húmeda.

-mi-er-da la jodida gloria!- exclamé al sentir como cada centímetro de su falo entraba y se apretaba contra mi muy apretado coño.

me tomo por las caderas y comenzó a embestirme duro, tan duro que sentía que me iba a salir su capullo por la boca, si el sexo oral con el fue maravilloso imagínate esto era puto cielo!

bajo sus manos a mi clítoris y pellizco ese botón de placer que me ponía a mil.

-oh joder, eres tan estrecha, tan follable, te quería coger todo este tiempo- balbuceaba Edward mientras me metía su pene una y otra vez hasta la garganta, hasta la saciedad. - no Soportaba que ese tipejo te tocara, que metiera su lengua en ti, siempre soy el primero, siempre yo joder y contigo no fue así...- con esas palabras mi cerebro hizo "Clic"... osea que su deseo por metermelo no era mas que no fui su primera antes que los demás del set.

-me voy a correr nena, oh mi Dios- me dio tan fuerte que creo que me hizo daño, mi deseo por el se había extinguido en ese momento, jamas me sentí tan sucia y usada como en ese momento, era una perra, una salvaje pero nunca herí a nadie de ese modo... se corrió fuerte dentro di mi con una ultima embestida.

me baje de su regazo y me puse mis pantalones, ya había destrozado mis bragas.

-eso era lo que querías?- su cabeza estaba recostada del respaldo del asiento y abrió los ojos confundidos- espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

y con esta me aleje a todo correr de ese estacionamiento de los mil infiernos... jamas pensé que un pendejo me hiciera algo así y precisamente el hirió aun mas mi muerto corazón.

sin soltar ni una lagrima volví a casa con las manos vacías...

* * *

**Holaaaa Nenas y algún que otro nene que me lee por allí ! tiempo sin actualizar pero tengo mis razones como había dicho antes, una de mis compas estaba de Vacas y eso significaba mas trabajo para mi... pero ya estoy de vuelta por eso les hice este cap mega super largo ! espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...**

**como siempre espero que me dejen sus comentarios, si les gusto, lo que piensan, si quieren matar a alguien, que piensan de los nuevos personas y algun aotra cosa que quieran agregar sera bien recibida siempre!**

**Muchas gracias a las Lectoras fieles, las que me dieron Follow en la ultima semana y a las lectoras fantasmas silenciosas!**

**bueno ya estoy cansada y tengo que dormir, nos leemos luego**  
!

_**Raynee*~**_


	9. Capitulo 8

**_La Historia es completamente mía, los personajes son de SM._**

**_Hola chicas! Tarde pero seguro estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo! Nos leemos abajo!_**

**_*Musica para este Capitulo*_**

**_This isn't Control- MS MR_**

* * *

Tenía más de cinco minutos mirando la puerta de mi apartamento, decidiendo si entrar o no entrar. Estaba aturdida y no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi estado, llevaba las manos vacías también, que les diría? Yo solo quería meterme en mi cama y dormir, dormir por días y no despertar, no ahora.

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto despacio rodé el pomo de la puerta, en el sofá estaban Alice y Dan viendo la tele. Ellos me miraron y desde ese instante supieron que algo no iba bien. Dan se paro de su lugar corriendo y vino a abrazarme. Las lagrimas que desde hacia rato intentaba fuertemente por no dejar caer no pudieron mas y surcaron mis mejillas.

Escuchaba a lo lejos como Dan me preguntaba que me pasaba y yo, yo simplemente no podía hablar. Acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabello, me llevo hasta el sofá y me sentó en su regazo, acomode mi cabeza en su cuello y allí descargue todo lo que sentía.

-nena, por Dios que te paso? Que te hicieron allá afuera- preguntaba lleno de angustia en la voz.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en esa posición y ya me dolía toda la espalda. Levante el cuerpo y me senté en el sofá, Alice me pasaba un vaso con agua y después de mirarla y medio sonreirle lo tome como si estuviera en un desierto, sedienta.

Me quito el vaso de las manos y me tendió la mano, la tome sin preguntar nada y la seguí. Me llevo al baño y lleno la bañera.

-tomate tú tiempo Bells, estaré aquí si necesitas algo- después de besar mi mejilla me dejo en la privacidad del cuarto de baño.

Por inercia me quite la ropa y con cuidado me metí en el agua, estaba calentita. Hundí la cabeza totalmente y me quede así unos segundos largos, cuando no quedaba aire en mis pulmones Salí a la superficie.

Tome una esponja y luego de echarle un poco de gel lo frote por mi piel, no me daba cuenta de lo que hacia solo me limpiaba, quitaba su nombre de mis poros, su saliva de mi cuerpo, sus gemidos de mis oídos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con cada célula de mi piel.

El agua como aquella vez se teñía de rosado, pero aun así no deje de frotar y frotar, dolía y mis lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua.

-Oh por Dios! Bella que haces!- una pequeñas manos quitaron la esponja de las mías y yo grite frustrada.- ya Bella, ya no te preocupes estoy aquí, contigo. Mira todo el daño que te has hecho, oh mi Dios.- Alice estaba allí de rodillas al lado de la bañera.

Tomo una toalla y me ayudo a salir, me picaba todo el cuerpo pero no me importo. Me guió hasta el que desde ahora seria mi cuarto y me ayudo a secar el cuerpo.

-Bella te… te puedes sentar un momento- me hablo con su pequeña vocecita tímida e hice lo que me pedía. En sus manos traía un frasco y comenzó a aplicarlo en mi piel, sisee de dolor ya que picaba mucho pero solamente hice eso. Mi mirada estaba en un punto muerto, no veía nada y veía todo.

Un rato mas después de terminar me paso mi gigantesco t-shirt y unas braguitas, abrió la cama para mi y sin mas entre, me tapo con ellas y cerré los ojos.

-gracias- dije con voz débil antes de que saliera del cuarto.

-no tienes por que amiga-

**DAN POV**.

En mi vida no había tenido nada especial por lo que luchar o por lo menos defender. De mí todo el tiempo abusaban en el colegio, era el saco de boxeo de todos los chicos que por mi condición pensaban que los iba a violar o mucho peor. Que tan equivocados estaban todos y sufrí en silencio.

Mi madre siempre se preguntaba y lloraba del porque llegaba siempre golpeado, con costillas rotas y mis ojos morados. Yo callaba, porque si decía una palabra me podría ir peor. Acepte tal cual era, homosexual y desde que encontré a ese chico que con su mirada me flecho supe desde ese momento que esa seria mi vida.

Han pasado cientos de chicos, unas funcionaban y otras simplemente me cansaban, nunca tuve amigos, no podía contar con nadie, mis parejas solo servían para acostarse y listo.

Pero ver llegar a mi amiga en ese estado, dos veces? No era posible. Verla tan frágil, con sus mejillas rojas llenas de lagrimas, en estado catatónico mato mi pobre corazón. Isabella, aquella chica menuda que desde que paso por la puerta de mi casa llego retumbando todas las paredes, quedándose con corazones que no le pertenecían y diciéndome a mi todas las verdades en la cara.

Esa, esa es mi mejor amiga y por ella haría cualquier cosa, esa que me acepto con mi condición, que sabe perdonar mis arranques de locura y que ha cambiado su forma de ser fría conmigo porque me quiere.

No tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa en su vida, se en el fondo que alguien que le gusta esta detrás de todo esto, pero si ella no quiere contarme yo solamente puedo quedarme a su lado. Vi a Alice salir de su cuarto con cara triste y eso encogió mas mi corazón, me puse de pie enseguida y fui tras ella.

-esta bien? Te dijo algo?- ella negó y camino hacia la cocina.

-tengo miedo por ella Dan, se ha hecho daño mientras se daba el baño, se… se restregó la piel como si quisiera arrancársela. Verla así me lleno de pánico suerte que se dejo hacer y pude curarla un poco. Espero que ahora duerma y este mejor para que hablen.

Pase mis manos por mi cabello lleno de frustración. Que coño esta pasando con Isabella. Yo quería ayudarla pero si ella no se dejaba que mierdas haría?. Ayude a Alice a prepararle algo de comer y para nosotros también. Comimos en silencio. Tape la cena de Isa mientras Alice lavaba los platos que usamos.

Terminamos de recoger todo lo que no habíamos guardado. Alice fue a su cuarto a darse un baño y yo aproveche para ir a ver a Isa. Entre despacito a su cuarto, mi amiga dormía, su cabello regado en la almohada, su semblante era intranquilo, su ceño fruncido.

Me acerque a la cama y me senté a su lado, cuidando de no despertarla. Acaricie su rostro, su cabello, sus mejillas rojas por el llanto.

-no me voy a desaparecer Dan, deja de mirarme- fije la vista a su cara y aunque aun estaba con los ojos cerrados se había despertado o quizás nunca se durmió.

-como estas nena?- abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó.

-estoy bien,- giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado evitando mirarme, yo con dos dedos tome su barbilla y la gire hacia mi.

-Isabella, podrás mentirle a cualquiera pero sabes que a mi no, que te pasa?- ella negó e intento ponerse de pie, pero siseo de dolor y volvió a quedarse en su posición.- ves, joder déjame verte.

Quite la sabana que la cubría y su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones rojos, jadee al verla, por Dios estaba muy magullada su piel. La mire y solo vi rabia en sus ojos, algo iba mal, muy mal.

-cariño, dime que no intentaron violarte, dímelo porque no se que seria de mi si eso volvió a ocurrirte, verte aquel día fue…- no pude terminar- dime por favor.- suplique con el corazón hecho un asco. Ella tomo sus manos y encerró mi cara en ellas. Me miro dulcemente y beso mi mejilla.

-no paso nada Dan, solo fue una estupidez- no podía creer lo que me decía. De la rabia me puse de pie y la encare.

-mierda Bella, soy tu mejor amigo y no me cuentas que te pasa entonces que clase de amigo soy sino puedo ayudarte? Dime que te paso que es eso tan estúpido que hiciste que te ha dejado así!- grite casi al borde de los nervios. Ella bajo la cabeza y hablo tan despacio que creí imaginarme que hablaba.

-no quería que pasara, en verdad nunca fue planeado, su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verdes hipnotizantes, su boca que tienta a cualquiera que ose mirarla. No pude resistirme parece y paso, paso en aquel bar al que fuimos, me hizo llegar a donde nunca había llegado antes. Pero no quedo en más que un revolcon sin sentido. – suspiro y me senté en la cama, tome sus manos y la incentive a que continuara.

~jamas me había sentido usada, no como ahora, no como en este momento que siento que me parto en dos. Cruzando la calle por poco me choca, cuando salio quería matarlo, aunque no sabia que era el y yo… no pude resistirme cuando me obligo a subir a su coche, me llevo a un callejón oscuro y me hizo suya, me sedujo y yo lo disfrutaba, hasta que dijo palabras que dolieron, y solo lo deje hacerme lo que quería.

Ella cayo y no lo podía creer. Con razón se sentía sucia, se sentía poca cosa, mi pobre amiga a pasado por tanto y ahora un corazón roto?

-oh baby, lo siento mucho – la abrace fuerte contra mi pecho- siento que te hayas enamorado de un patán- y como si le hubiese quemado mi cuerpo o mis palabras me alejo de ella de un empujón.

-que coño hablas Danielle, no estoy enamorada ni mucho menos, es lo mas estúpido que has dicho hasta ahora- se puso de pie y comenzó andar en el cuarto.

-no es ninguna estupidez Isa, sino porque estas así? Tu dime sino es eso.- me miro y su cara era todo un poema. Me encogí en mi sitio porque casi creí que me volaría arriba.

-no es así, lo único que siento es rabia, odio, lo odio con todo mi corazón, pero esto no se quedara así, no lo hará. Lo haré sufrir, que se arrastre por mi, que sufra cada cosa que yo.- ella hablaba llena de odio, como si estuviera poseída por otra persona.

-nena no puedes hacer eso, solo deja de verlo y listo.- ella rió y me dio miedo, su rostro estaba deformado. Y sonrió.

-no puedo y sabes porque Danielle? Porque por verlo pago este lugar.- abrió los brazos- viéndolo y soportándolo pagare la universidad por la que tanto he luchado estar y por si fuera poco puedo comer y vivir como la gente! Lo que no he hecho en años oíste Dan AÑOS!- grito de vuelta.

Quien era aquel tipo, ella se estaba acostando con el por dinero? No podía ser posible.

-Isa, te estas acostando con el…. Por dinero?- pregunte casi en un susurro

-no Dan, no me acuesto con el por dinero- bote todo el aire de golpe, respirando aliviado- hago películas porno- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, comencé a toser sin parar, me faltaba el aire. Ella corriendo se acerco y comenzó a darme palmaditas en la espalda, cuando pude recuperar el aliento la mire para ver si estaba bromeando pero me di cuenta que no.

-esto no puede ser cierto!- grite- como puede ser eso posible? Dios mio, me voy a volver loco.

-ay Drama Queen! No es nada…- se encogió de hombros como que lo que hacia era leer el periódico. JODER! Mi amiga era una…

-Isabella, dame una buena razón por la cual estas haciendo eso, porque no puedo entenderlo.

-Danielle, te hablare como amiga pero también puede que no me entiendas y estas en todo tu derecho, viste del bar de mala muerte de donde me sacaste? Yo iba a salir muerta de allí sino es por ti, sino es por esa chica que también quería salir de allí y no podía, ella me dio referencias del lugar y bueno- se encogió de hombros- soy adicta al sexo, me gusta y creo que es lo que haré por un tiempo, necesito conseguir dinero rápido y si es haciendo algo que me gusta porque no?

Estaba en total shock, pero que podía hacer yo? Ella era mayor de edad, era mi amiga y la quería tal y como era, si ella supo entenderme y aceptarme como soy quien era yo para juzgarla?

-entiendo nena, o por lo menos eso trato no voy a juzgarte pero promete que algún día no muy lejano dejaras eso.

-puede ser quizás cuando acabe la universidad y pueda ejercer mi carrera lo deje, pero no prometo nada. Eso es demasiado excitante!

-ahg! Eres una cochina, perra suertuda, dime que cositas has hecho? Es mas cuéntame todo pero antes dime algo, quien es ese por el que sientes tanta rabia nena?

-es mi jefe….

**Bella POV**

Por Dios no había dormido tan cómoda en toda mi vida, estabas sabanas calentitas. Había dormido bien toda la noche, preparando en mi cabeza todo lo que haría, mi venganza, no iba a sufrir así por nadie mas.

Con ese nuevo plan en mi cabeza abrí mis ojos y fui directo al baño, cepille mis dientes y lave mi cuerpo cuidando mis magullones, hoy empezaba la UCLA y eso me tenia de muy buen humor.

Seque mi pelo y lo alise con la plancha. Ya estaba larguísimo llegaba justamente a mi espalda baja. Entre a mi habitación y casi me da un infarto al ver que no tenia ni una ropa linda para ponerme. Frustrada me coloque una bata de baño y Salí a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar.

Sabia que anoche Dan había salido al super por mi y lleno mi refrigerador con lo indispensable para comer. Saque unos huevos para hacer un omellet y jugo de naranja con pan tostado.

-uumm que rico huele por aquí- gire y allí estaba Alice, con un vestido que le quedaba super flojo, no me gustaba como le quedaba. Lo único hermoso que tenía era esa sonrisa de duende.

-sientate ya casi esta todo listo, preparada para ir comenzar la uní?- ella sonrió y casi da palmadas.

-por supuesto que si! Estoy mas que feliz y lo que mas me agrada es que estaremos juntas!- casi chilla de felicidad y esa fue la primera sonrisa sincera de la mañana.

-pueden dejar de cotorrear tan temprano en la mañana, no dejan dormir a nadie joder!- allí estaba mi amigo con sus cabellos rubios alborotados y restregando sus ojos como un crió.

-cállate y siéntate, que parece que el único que no esta feliz por empezar la uní eres tu- le saque la lengua y el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-QUE!? Empezamos hoy? Oh por Dios voy a matar a mi novio lo Juro! Y a ustedes también perras no me dijeron nada!- casi me rompe los oídos.

Alice empezó a reírse, creo que todavía tenia que pasar mucho tiempo con Dan para que se acostumbrara. Desayunamos de lo mas felices contando todo lo que haríamos hoy. Llevamos todo a lavar y de un momento a otro Dan dio un grito.

-Por Dios Alice, que es eso que traes puesto!?- ella se miro su ropa y se sonrojo.- no, no vamos a tu cuarto no puedes salir en esas fachas nena es el primer día de universidad, quien sabe si te consigues un chico guapo? Así no lo harás!- la tomo de la mano y la arrastro al cuarto que ocupaba ella.

Duramos casi una hora arreglándonos porque si Dan también me puso ropa de Alice ya que decía que mi ropa era un asco y cuanta razón tenía.

Acabamos enfundadas en unos jeans pitillo, ella con una blusa azul oscuro y yo con una roja, nos colocamos unos jackets ya que estaba comenzando a refrescar. Y Dan por su parte estaba hermoso con unos jeans negros y una sweater color beige.

Salimos calmados y como quedaba cerca nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, habían miles de chicos caminando de un lado a otro, se notaba que era el primer día. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro nos adentramos y tomamos nuestros horarios. Alice y yo no tendriamos clase juntas ese día pero si en la semana algunas.

Nos despedimos y quedamos de juntarnos para comer. Camine por los pasillo ubicando mi aula, como siempre al pasar se quedaban mirándome y al contrario de sentirme incomoda me gustaba, de todos modos no tenia buen cuerpo para eso?

Justo dos puertas mas allá estaba el aula que me tocaba. La clase transcurrió de lo mas tranquila, era introducción a los negocios así que era super fácil. No hice ningún amigo, alguno osaron por acercarseme a pedirme cualquier tontería y yo los mandaba a volar con la mirada.

La clase termino y Salí a encontrarme con mis chicos.

-hey, como les fue?- pregunte sentándome a su lado en un banco en el patio del frente de la UCLA.

-a mi muy bien!- respondió Alice sonriente.

-y a mi… lo normal, no me agrada mucho ese profesor de fotografía- agrego Dan – pero vamos a comer que muero de hambre con tanto bla bla bla en mi cabeza.- reímos juntas y fuimos a la cafetería a comer algo.

Alice no paraba de hablar de todo lo que ocurrió en su clase y ni hablar de Dan, el pobre estaba que solo de pensar en su profesor lloraba de rabia.

Volvimos a clases y ya a las 4 estábamos fuera. Dan se fue a su casa ya que tenia un día fuera, no vaya a ser que Marcel lo mate. Alice y yo nos fuimos a casa tomándonos una Coca Cola. Al llegar nos encontramos con Emmett Saliendo de su oficina.

-Oh! Hola Emmett como te va?- levanto la cabeza y sonrió cerrando la puerta.

-oh, no esperaba verte por aquí tan temprano, estoy bien gracias y tu? Hola para ti también Alice.- por fin no estaba sonrojándose! Era un paso más.

-estamos bien. Muy cómodas por cierto ese apartamento es un sueño.

-eso me alegra que estén bien cómodas. – dijo sonriente, no podía dejar de pensar que parecía un bebe grande.

-bueno no te quitamos mas tiempo, hasta luego- dije adiós con la mano y Alice se adelanto pidiendo el ascensor.

-Bye Emmett- le grito ella desde el Lobby

Iba a girarme pero una mano me detuvo por el codo.

-eh, este Bella quisieras salir? Vamos a celebrar con mi novia el cumpleaños de su hermano, y el no conoce mucha gente aquí quisieras acompañarnos?- pidió con ojitos de gato de Shrek.

-mmm, cuando es hoy?- el asintió- puedo llevar a quien yo quiera?-

-por supuesto, mientras mas personas mejor-

-esta bien supongo, a donde es?

Me miraba en el espejo y no parecía yo, llevaba un vestido color purpura con una sola manga con brillitos, unos zapatos negros de infarto, todo eso comprado en una tienda que había en la esquina de mi casa, me maquille y estaba mas que lista.

-Alice ya estas lista?- toque su puerta.

-si ya casi salgo- me grito y yo fui a esperarla en el balcón. La noche estaba estrellada y clara, ninguna nube maliciosa se paseaba por allí para arruinarnos la noche. Parecía que el cuñado de Emmett era un anti social que no tenía amigos o algo parecido pero en fin.

-ya estoy, nos vamos?- allí estaba ella con un vestido amarillo chillón strapless con forma de corazón. Y unos zapatos negros también, maquillada perfectamente.

-por fin, vamos a bajar a esperar a la reina!- grite esto ultimo y Alice como siempre rió hasta que le dolió la panza.

Llegamos al lobby y vimos a Dan entrando precisamente en ese momento.

-pedi el taxi por ustedes asi que vamonos que quiero bailar un poco!- bajamos los escalones que nos separaban de la carretera y subumos al taxi.

-Isa, estas muy guapa amiga, me das envidia!- rode los ojos.

-gracias pero porque te daria envidia tonto?- pregunte acomodandome el cabello.

-pues porque todos los chicos guapos tendran su mirada en ti y no en el- agrego Alice y Dan abrio los ojos sorprendido.

-oh zorrita, estas sacando las uñas ya? Preparate- amenazo este, yo solo negue.

Llegamos rápido al lugar, era un bar de moda, al ser inicio de semana no estaba muy concurrido. Después de decir el nombre de Emmett nos dejaron pasar, la música sonaba no muy duro pero se escuchaba bien. El mesero nos indico donde estaba Emmett.

Mis ojos no podía creer lo que veían, una chica rubia que yo conocía perfectamente bien, estaba sentaba al lado de…

- Bella, por fin llegaste!- grito Emmett por sobre la música. Su acompañante vio en nuestra dirección y tal como yo abrió los ojos al reconocerme. – Alice, Dan siéntase en su casa. Les presento a mi novia Rosalie Hale y…- se quedo buscando algo por nuestro alrededor- este que esta acá es su hermano Jasper.

Yo me quede muda en mi lugar, Emmett sabia en que trabaja su novia? Y mas aun sabia lo que hacia yo. Creo que casi sentí arcadas en mi garganta, Alice me dio con el codo y reaccione.

-Hola, mucho gusto Rosalie- le tendí la mano y ella hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.- feliz cumpleaños Jasper.- dije lo mas alegre que pude.

Me senté al lado de Dan y este me acaricio la pierna lo que me hizo mirarlo, pregunto sin hablar si estaba todo bien y le asentí.

Nos sirvieron unos tragos y me relaje solo un poco, ella me miraba de reojo y quitaba la vista pronto de mi. Jasper saco a bailar a Alice y Dan por su parte no podía estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada así que me llevo a la pista. Bailamos un par de canciones, me movía muy sensual y por un rato olvide que mi directora estaba sentada al lado de mi casero.

Decidí volver y me disculpe para ir al tocador. Entre a uno de los individuales, al terminar acomode mi vestido y abrí la puertecita para lavarme las manos y retocar mi maquillaje. Pero allí como suponía estaba ella frente al lavado con los brazos puestos en cruz sobre su pecho, haciendo que sus senos se volvieran más voluptuosos.

-Tenemos que Bella, o debería de decir _AMY_?- destilaba veneno por los poros pero esta que se creía?

-puedes llamarme como quieras, por lo visto quien tiene más que perder aquí eres tú- ataque ahora. Su cara se transformo de odio a pánico.

-no… no puedes decirle a Emmett nada ok? Por tu bien espero que no lo hagas. – me amenazo y no me lo podía creer, me puse en la misma posición que ella anteriormente y levante una ceja.

-y que vas hacer si lo hago? , te repito no tengo nada que perder- ella sonrió maliciosa y sabia que venia una buena.

-oh si, mucho que tienes que perder, soy capaz de decirle a Edward cualquier cosa con tal de que te saque de la compañía y no dudare en hacerlo si me haces quedar mal con Emmett captas?

Y con esta se alejo del baño dando un sonoro portazo. Respire profundo y arregle mi escote, de todos modos no me importaba, yo no diría nada total, el no era mi novio y yo no tenia a nadie a quien darle cuentas de lo que hago.

Volví a la mesa y esta vez decidí divertirme, Emmett me invito a la pista y acepte, gire la cabeza y Rosalie me mataba con la mirada. Le sonreí y guiñe un ojo. Bailamos salsa, no sabia ni por asomo que el sabia bailar eso, casi ningún hombre domina este baile a la perfección!.

Al terminar nos acercamos a la mesa nuevamente y me tome todo mi trago de un solo. Ardió por mi esófago pero no le preste atención.

-nena quien ese ese hombre?- me susurro Dan al oído y yo voltee a donde me indicaba y toda la sangre se me fue de golpe del cuerpo, era el… y venia con una chica abrazándola por la cintura.

-Edward hermano, que bueno que pudiste venir!- exclamo Emmett al verlo, se palmearon las espaldas, yo casi estaba jadeando, quien coño era esa tipa con la que llego? Nunca la había visto, tampoco trabajaba en la agencia.

Era tamaño regular, cabellos sumamente negros y en ondas, las curvas perfectas, senos operados, una modelo cualquiera supongo.

-esta es Blair Emmett, Blair esta es Rose la novia de este grandote y su hermano- siguió mirando a los invitados en la mesa y su rostro paso de la confusión al entendimiento cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

Mire a Rose por instinto y ella me guiño un ojo. PERRA!...

-oh disculpen, Edward ellos son Alice, Danielle e Isabella, son mis amigos.- hablo Emmett por todos nosotros. Ellos lo saludaron menos yo. Se sentaron a la mesa y volvieron a charlar como si nada. Yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo. Me usa y luego se mete con otra?

-Isa, te noto tensa desde que llegamos, estas bien?- Dan estaba preocupado, le sonreí y le susurre.

-que comience la venganza Darling- abrió los ojos de golpe y seguido entendió que mi jefe era ese tipejo de ojos verdes.

-oh por Dios nena, estas segura? Se ve un poco temible,- asentí y me pare del asiento.

-Bailamos Dan?- le pregunte y el me arrastro a la pista.

Bailaba un disco pegajoso que hacia mover mis caderas, hice todo el esfuerzo por ser mas sexy, que mis atributos se exhibieran. Que notara y se muriera de celos. Lo odiaba y el iba a pagar por usarme. Mire en su dirección y allí estaba el mirándome, con esos ojos verdes oscurecidos, sonreí, me pegue mas a mi amigo moviendo mi culo y pasando mis manos por mi cuerpo.

La tipa con la que llego estaba prendada en su cuello hablándole mientras que el no quitaba la vista de mi. La halo por la mano y la llevo a la pista también. La música cambio a una salsa y comenzamos a bailar, me reía bastante porque ya las copitas me habían hecho efecto ademas que Dan hacia cosas graciosas mientras me daba las vueltas.

De repente choque con un cuerpo duro, me gire y estaba en sus brazos, quería zafarme pero aguante, todo por mi venganza.

-que haces aquí Isabella?- sonriendo negué

-eso no de es tu incumbencia- respondí mientras me seguía girando- mejor atiende a tu novia que es aquella y no yo.

-tenemos que hablar tu y yo. Bella lo que paso el otro día yo…- puse un dedo en sus labios y negué.

-no tienes nada que explicarme, que mas explicación de la que me has dado sin palabras?, llegas me haces el amor, me haces llegar al cielo y después ya no soy nadie cierto? – destile todas las palabras que quería decirle aquel día. Su rostro era todo un poema.- si lo que querías era venirte y tener un orgasmo ya lo hice ahora déjame en paz, no soy juguete de nadie y menos seré el tuyo.

La canción paso me despegue de el, llegue a la mesa y tome mi bolso

-Alice me voy- le pase una llave- puedes irte cuando desees esta bien?- ella me miro extrañada y se puso de pie.

-por que te vas? Te sientes bien?- le asentí, Dan se acerco a mi y me tomo el codo.

-si, solo que estoy cansada, pero veo que estas disfrutando con Jasper- le guiñe un ojo. – llega cuando quieras, solo recuerda que mañana hay clases.

-esta bien Bells, gracias- beso mi mejilla

Me despedí de Emmett y finji hacerlo de su mujercita. Tomamos un taxi compartido, le conté mas o menos lo que paso dentro con Edward, quiso quedarse en mi casa de nuevo pero le pedí que no. Nos despedimos y subí a mi apartamento.

Al llegar a la puerta me quite los zapatos y entre descalza. Saque el vestido y me coloque mi gran camisa cuando sonó el timbre. Me extrañe ya que Alice se quedo. Lo único que me llego a la mente fue Dan.

Corrí a la puerta y abrí sin mirar- Dan, te dije que podías irte a tu casa…- pero allí no estaba mi amigo, sino el dueño de los ojos verdes… frente a mi puerta, en mi casa…

* * *

**Bueno… y ahora que pasara entre estos dos? El próximo Capitulo sera un Edward POV, todos quieren conocer a este hombre misterioso ¡! Así que espero que estén en sintonia…! **

**Agradeciendo como siempre los Reviews, y los Views sobre todo a las chicas silenciosas que se pasan por aquí. Espero poder actualizar pronto. **

**Las que son nuevas, pueden pasarse a mis otras historias a ver que tal. All OF MY MEMORIES esta mas avanzada por si quieren algo de leer mas diferente a esta.**

**Nada nos leemos lueguito un beso!**

**_Raynee~*_**


	10. Capitulo 9

**La historia es Completamente mia... Los personajes que reconozcan son de SM **

**Chiicas y chicos porque no! Aqui de nuevo y con lo que muchos estaban esperando! La version de nuestro qeridisimo Ojos verdes! Espero que lo disfruten! **

**Nos leemos abajiito! **

* * *

**Edward POV**

-CORTE!- grite terminando de grabar de nuevo.  
Salí del set directo a mi oficina, cerré la puerta tras de mi y fui directo al mini bar, llene un vaso con unos cubitos de hielo y el liquido ámbar que tanto me gustaba y que me calmaba. Con una mano en mi bolsillo y el vaso en la otra miraba el sol caer en el firmamento. Un color rojo fuego anaranjado se teñía en el cielo, dándole fin a un nuevo día…  
Mi teléfono vibro en mi pantalón y lo tome sin mirar, siempre a esta misma hora sonaba.  
-como esta la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra?- seguí mirando a lo lejos sin distraerme.  
-Hola cariño… como estas? Ha salido todo bien?- siempre tan preocupada por mi, por mi bienestar.  
-todo normal, y tu? Como esta tu tratamiento?- suspiro y tímidamente me respondió.  
-mejorando Edward…- volvió a suspirar- quiero verte, te extraño mucho- mi corazón se oprimió con estas palabras, sabia que tenia que estar con ella.  
-yo también lo hago Mama, pero pronto iré a verte.- le dije sinceramente.- sabes que te adoro verdad?- la escuche sollozar- mami por favor sabes que tienes que calmarte, no puedes alterarte, no te hace bien- me ponía muy nervioso escucharla así.  
-…..- respiro profundo- si mi vida lo se, bueno no te entretengo mas si? Hablamos mañana. Te quiero Edward, un beso.  
-yo a ti mami, llámame cualquier cosa eh! Lo que sea- me lanzo un beso y colgó.

Mi madre… lo único bueno que tengo en la vida. Estar en esta vida, en este mundo no fue por gusto o porque simplemente me dio la real gana de entrar… no.

Recordar… lo que hace 6 años, mientras estábamos preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre, Carlisle. Aquel día fue terrorífico para mi familia. Mi modelo a seguir, mi héroe, trabajaba casi 20 horas en el hospital central de Los Ángeles, estábamos esperándolo con una deliciosa cena preparada por mi Madre, Esme.

Estábamos muy felices, mi madre estaba mejorando su enfermedad, su corazón estaba delicado hacia unos años atrás, y el que mi padre cumpliera otro año más de vida era otra excusa para celebrar.

Todo estuvo perfecto, hasta que pasaron minutos, horas, esperando que mi padre pasara por el umbral. Las velas se derritieron, la comida se enfrió, y así el alma de mi madre al saber que su esposo, el hombre de su vida, jamás volvería a pasar esa puerta…

Mi celular sonó, y sentí un escalofrió sabiendo que era una mala noticia, que tenia que prepararme. Anteriormente le habíamos llamado a su teléfono y lo tenía apagado.

_-Buenas noches Edward Cullen?-  
-si- Respondí con voz temblorosa.  
-su Padre, Carlisle Cullen tuvo un accidente….- y deje de escuchar, mi mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. Mi papa, mi papa no podía, el no…_

Mi madre me quito el teléfono de las manos, intente impedirlo, de verdad que lo hice… pero fue demasiado tarde, quedo desmadejada en el suelo de la sala, perdiendo la conciencia…

-Edward, puedo pasar?- me gire despacio mirando a la morena que entraba a mi oficina.

-si Blair, por supuesto- dio paso moviendo sus caderas hacia mi,, después de cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y dio un casto beso en mi boca. "no son como sus labios" pensé y sacando en ese mismo momento esos pensamientos.

-estas bien cariño?- pregunto melosa, tenia un año en una relación "no seria "con ella. Pensaba que podría sentar cabeza formar una familia con ella… pero no fue así, no hasta que llego esa chica menuda, con sus ojos chocolates y su boca de cerezas.

-si, solo estoy algo cansado- comenzó a besar mi cuello haciéndome estremecer, me encantaba estar con ella, pero no era lo mismo, no era igual.-

-vamos a casa y…- dejo en el aire la idea, que muy claro tenía en mente, pero no estaba de humor.

-no Blair, creo que mejor nos vamos ambos a sus casas, tengo cosas que hacer…- ella de mala gana asintió sin insistir, sabia que cuando decía una orden era eso, no cambiaba de opinión.

**

**  
Llegue a mi solitario Pent-house después de 20 minutos, comencé a desabotonarme la camisa y a dejar la ropa mientras caminaba hasta mi habitación. Era un hábito que tenia, Esme jamás pudo quitármelo.

Se que la señora Sue tenia bastante trabajo por esta razón, pero por eso ganaba bastante dinero. Me metí a la ducha, poniendo el agua caliente para que el hidromasaje relajara mis músculos agarrotados.

Dinero? Si tengo bastante, pero sabiendo de donde viene no me orgullece.

Aunque todo lo hice por una razón, el mundo de la pornografía es sucio, es repugnante. Ver esas chicas haciendo hasta lo impensable por una suma exagerada de dinero. No me gustaba mi trabajo pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al ver a mi madre agonizar por falta de sus medicamentos.

Al morir mi padre, por consecuencia su estado empeoro gastando sumas impensables de dinero, gastamos la pequeña fortuna de la familia y desde que descubrí que esto vendía como pan caliente, no dude que lo poco que me quedaba invertirlo… rogaba a Dios que todo me salieran bien y hasta ahora ha ido mejor que lo que pensé…

Pero ya me acostumbre a eso… a ver mujeres desnudas, hombres cogiéndolas, mujeres besarse, no era nada nuevo para mi y ya nada me afectaba, siempre las prevengo de a donde vienen pero de igual forma unas se van y otras sin pensarlo se quedan.

No era un mal trabajo, justamente las mujeres que llegan a mi empresa, es porque aman en el sexo, lo ven como algo natural al igual que yo… y si ellas están felices porque estaría mal yo? No fue hasta ver esa chica entrar a mi despacho, que pensé no todos merecían llegar aquí.

Su carita tierna, sus labios rojos como la sangre, esos hermosos ojos chocolates tan penetrantes, pero llenos de rabia, de algo que no supe describir… por mis manos habían pasado mujeres hermosas, pero esta definitivamente me flecho desde que la vi.

El verla masturbarse, ver ese pequeño coño rosado y brillante frente a mis ojos, fue demasiado para mí, ver sus pechos erectos y sus puntas rosadas, afiladas buscando alguna atención. Jamás me masturbo pero fue la mejor paja de la vida, viendo una y otra vez su perfecto cuerpo de niña, de mujer….

Pero jamás pensé llenarme de celos, al verla ser atendida por uno de mis empleados, verla gemir de placer por otras caricias que no eran mías, que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por otras manos que no eran las mías… me cegó y la trate como un maldito perro.

El día que la tuve entre mis brazos, que pude llevarla hasta el nirvana con mi boca, con mi lengua viperina, besar sus pechos, chuparlos, morderlos. Llenarla de placer sobre la mesa de ese despacho, mientras todos se divertían y bailaban yo me comía su vagina, su clítoris haciéndola llegar donde otros no han podido.

Salí del baño enrollándome una toalla caliente en la cintura, seque mi cuerpo y me coloque unos bóxers y nada más. Me encamine a la cocina y calenté la cena que siempre me dejaba Sue preparada. Era una buena mujer.

Mientras comía recordaba como me negué y di excusas para no ser su director de nuevo, no podía verla actuar, verla correrse y… eso. Deje que Rosalie, esa rubia hermosa que me cogí alguna vez hace tanto tiempo se hiciera cargo, ahora era la novia de mi mejor amigo, el cual no tenia ni puta idea lo que hacia ella. Se que era mal de mi parte no decirle pero no es mi asunto, si en una pareja no hay confianza pues no hay nada…

Hace unos días, me llamaron desde Austria, en donde se encontraba mi madre, siendo cuidada y tratada por los mejores especialistas, ella no estaba asimilando los nuevos medicamentos, estaba empeorando y se encontraba en coma. La estaban tratando para hacerla volver en si, al día siguiente tomaría un avión ya que no quedaban vuelos disponibles a esa hora y comencé a tomar, a tomar como un puto loco, llorando por el sufrimiento de mi madre, por el mío propio.

Salí de la oficina en mal estado, borracho después de dos botellas de whiskey, recuerdo que casi choco a una persona y al ver a Isabella, gritando obscenidades, viendo sus pechos rebotar con esa minúscula blusa y esos pantaloncitos que dejaban casi su hermoso culo fuera perdí la cordura.

La obligue a entrar al auto y la hice mía en un asqueroso callejón, le dije cosas que no recuerdo, toque todo su cuerpo, bese su boca con ansias, con pasión, con entrega. Hasta que dijo esas palabras que me quitaron todo el alcohol de mi cabeza.

_-eso era lo que querías?- la veía recostada en el asiento y la mire con toda confusión del mundo- espero que lo hayas disfrutado._

Casi me vuelven a dar las mismas arcadas que esa vez, con la ligera diferencia que todo lo que había y no había comido en el día salió de mi estomago, no tuve el valor de seguirla, de pedirle perdón, de decirle que era un estúpido…

Tire el resto de la cena que no quise comerme, me guie a mi cama y allí quede, viéndola bailar endemoniadamente sexy con ese vestido, esos tacones de infarto, quería tenerla desnuda con ellos puesto solamente y que me clavara las puntas en mi espalda mientras la penetraba.

Isabella sacaba los peores resquicios de mí, solo de verla mi miembro se ponía duro, loco por estar dentro de ella, de hacerla mía. No me imaginaba encontrarla allí, no en algo que era mi vida normal, un lugar que no era de trabajo. Tampoco pensaba verla después de lo bajo que llegue y sabiendo que no pude pedirle perdón.

Pero ella actuó tan normal, tan fría, retándome, haciéndome salir de mis casillas, ni siquiera ponía atención a Blair que hablaba de su viaje a Cancún del verano pasado o algo por el estilo no se, no tenia mas ojos que para esa, mi diabla, mi perdición.

Baile con ella zafándola de los brazos de su amigo, le pedí que habláramos, tenia que explicarme pero no me dejo y hablo ella por mí.

_-no tienes nada que explicarme, que mas explicación de la que me has dado sin palabras?, llegas me haces el amor, me haces llegar al cielo y después ya no soy nadie cierto? – Destilaba odio en sus palabras.- si lo que querías era venirte y tener un orgasmo ya lo hice ahora déjame en paz, no soy juguete de nadie y menos seré el tuyo._

Dejándome en shock se alejo, tomo su bolso después de hablar con la chica menuda que vino con ella y se fue.

Seguido después de despedirme casi a la carrera y dejando a una muy enojada Blair, que por cierto contentarla me salió en unos caros pendientes de swaroski, corrí tras ella, subí a mi Bugatti Veyron, mi nuevo juguete y por eso pude llegar rápido metiendo a toda el acelerador.

Llegue a su departamento que casualmente era el que Emmett administraba, pregunte al portero su apartamento después de jurarle que era su novio y que acababa de llegar de viaje y no sabia donde vivía.

Subí rápido las escaleras, ni espere el ascensor y al llegar me entro pánico, y comenzaron los "y si.."Y si me hecha? Y si me pega? Pues te lo tienes bien merecido cabron!

Suspire y toque la puerta y a los pocos segundos la vi.

-Dan te dije que podías irte a tu casa…- y paro en seco al ver que era yo el que estaba allí y no Dan, su amigo.

Estaba hermosa, con un gran t-shirt con unas letras al frente, dejando sus torneadas piernas al descubierto.

-que haces aquí Edward?- quite la vista de sus cremosas piernas y subí a sus pechos lentamente recorriendo su cuerpo, sus pezones se notaban, erectos, firmes.

-yo… este, no se- pocas veces alguien me dejaba sin habla y hoy era uno de esos días y ella era una de esas personas. Levanto una ceja y se quedo mirándome, esos pozos chocolates que decían tanto con tan poco…  
-pues que pases buenas noches Edward- iba a cerrarme la puerta en la cara pero la detuve.

-me dejas pasar por favor? Necesito hablar contigo.- ella se lo pensó un momento y abrió la puerta haciendo se a un lado dejándome pasar.

Entre y observe detenidamente el hogar de Isabella, era realmente acogedor, una sala con sofás y una tv plana en la pared, se notaba a lo lejos por el desayunador una cocina blanca con detalles minimalistas. Esto hasta donde me dejo llegar.

-muy lindo tu apartamento- le die en un susurro.

-a que has venido Edward?- siempre al grano.

-me puedo sentar?- negó, entonces de todos modos me senté.- ahora te sientas a mi lado?- palmee el lado opuesto al mío.

Ella suspiro y se sentó en el otro extremo, lejos de mí.

-tengo clases mañana, así que se claro, conciso y rápido- se cruzo de brazos y me miro fijamente, esta mujer me va a volver loca.

-tengo que decirte algo y quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme, esta bien?- asintió- bien. Te debo una disculpa por todo, y sabes bien lo que es todo. Lo de hace unos días estuvo mal, muy mal, casi te atropello sobre todo y luego… te use de la forma mas vil posible. –no decía nada solo me miraba fija- no puedo justificar mi comportamiento aunque no estaba en mis sentidos. Pero Isabella…. No se lo que haces en mi, me vuelves loco, te veo y mi mundo se pone al revés, me gustas, me excitas….- no pude continuar, las palabras se me quedaron atoradas.

Ella cruzo una pierna sobre la otra mirándome fijamente y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mi corazón comenzó a bombear frenético, su camisón subió un poco mas dejándome ver aun más sus piernas y el comienzo de su culo. Sentí como el pantalón comenzaba a molestarme.

Sensualmente ella se levanto y camino hacia mí, moviendo sus caderas, me empujo contra el respaldo del sofá y coloco sus piernas al lado de mi cadera. Acerco sus labios a mi oído y creí perder mi respiración.

-estas hablando mucho Edward-mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego paso su lengua de una forma que mi pene quería atravesar el pantalón. Joder!

-Isabella, estoy hablando en serio, por favor escúchame…- callo mi monologo con un fiero beso en mis labios, succiono mis labios haciéndome jadear en su boca, se sentó en mi mas que despierto miembro y eso fue todo, perdí la cordura cuando empezó a restregarse en ella.- mierda, Isabella que me haces…

Levante su camisón dejando libre su hermoso culo y jadee al darme cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior, gruñí apretándolo, Dios! Era tan suave tan firme. Recorrió mi cuello con su lengua mordisqueando. Subí mis manos dejando libres esos hermosos pechos, tan firmes y tan justo a su cuerpo.

La retire de mi cuerpo y ataque sus senos con devoción, chupando un pezón sin dejar descuidado el otro, apretándolo entre mis manos y rodando su rosada cumbre. Ella gemía sin ningún pudor llevándome a la locura, sentía mi miembro tomar vida propia.

La tome de las caderas y la acosté sobre mi, la admire toda, termine de quitarle la prenda que me estorbaba y abrí sus piernas, volví a besarla chupando su lengua, y ella sin perder tiempo la enredaba con la mía, succionaba sus labios, recorrí su cuello con besos bajando hasta sus perfectas niñas, rodeando su pezoncito con mi lengua y mordiéndole ligeramente.

Ella chillo de placer tomando mi cabello entre sus dedos y halándome fuertemente. No haciendo otra cosa que excitándome más, volviendo más y más loco. Bese su vientre plano, ese ombligo pequeño y al llegar a ese lugar que guardaba todo el manjar que me volvía loco, donde desprendía toda su humedad…

Un perfecto y depilado monte de Venus, con una filita de vellos cortado a la perfección, no pude más que adorarla y mirarla.

-acaba con mi suplicio por favor, cómeme, hazlo ahora!- demando ella y no pude mas que sonreír malicioso, estaba mas que excitada y no hizo mas que confirmarlo al meter uno de mis dedos entre sus pliegues.

-ves como te pongo? Uh? Quieres probarte antes de que lo haga yo- me acerque a sus labios y metí ese dedo en su boca, esta lo lamio, mordió y estaba chupando tan rico que lo sentía en mi miembro, mierda! No podía esperar el día que decidiera chuparme completo.- eres una niña muy, muy mala Isabella.

Abrí mas sus piernas dejándome ver su coño mojado por sus jugos, se me hizo agua la boca y sin perder tiempo metí mi cara entre ellas, quería hacer esto bien, hacérselo lento. Pase mi lengua por su clítoris hinchado, jadeo y gimió a su antojo, me tomo del cabello acercándome mas a su entrada.  
-oh, oh por Dios!- se arqueaba y se movía al compas de mi lengua – sigue no pares- la mire y deje de comérselo- que? Mierda Edward acaba con lo que has empezado!

Succione su botón de nervios, mordí ligeramente y eso fue todo, sus gritos inundaron todo el salón haciéndome casi correrme como si fuera un puto adolescente hormonal. Se removió, se llenándome de más de sus jugos, bebí todo lo que me dio, era el cielo, no era el jodido infierno entre sus piernas.

Mientras ella jadeaba intentando respirar normal me levante y me quite la camisa sin quitar su vista de encima, sin esperarlo se puso de pie y se arrodillo quitándome el cinturón de un solo y bajándome los pantalones a los tobillos… no Joder! Enserio? Lo iba hacer?

-creo que te toca un regalito, mira como estas pequeño quieres salir?- susurraba frente a mi pene erecto y este se removió como si tuviera vida propia.

Movió de arriba abajo su mano por encima de mis bóxers negros, haciéndome jadear de anticipación. Me miro y desde ese Angulo, desnuda, con sus senos a mi vista y sus hermosos ojos brillando de deseo…

Mis bóxers fueron a parar al mismo lugar que mis pantalones y sin mediar mucho tomo mi miembro entre sus manos haciéndome una paja, por todo lo hermoso del jodido mundo! Sus manos eran expertas en mi pene, rego todo mi liquido pre seminal alrededor y sin quitar la vista de mis ojos saco su lengua y la paso por la punta.

-mierda Isabella!- gemí dejándome llevar por ese placer que ella me brindaba, era una mujer tan sensual, tan sexy tan… Dios mis ojos se saldrían de su sitio metió mi falo completo en su boca caliente, lo tomo en una de sus manos y succionando y mamándomelo hasta perder mis sentidos lo movió de arriba abajo, alternándolo, chupando, pensaba que iba a morir en ese momento, estaba a punto de correrme en su boca y no quería eso.. No.  
-nena, no para, me voy a correr…-jadee tomándola de sus cabellos moviendo mis caderas al compras. La escuchaba gemir mientras se tragaba todo mi pene, follándola con la boca.

Sentí un maldito escalofrió que advirtió que pronto acabaría, mi vientre se tenso preparándome para ese orgasmo infalible que acabaría conmigo. Ella tomo mis bolas y las masajeaba sin dejar de lamer como si fuera una paleta mi pene, llego al frenillo esa parte tan sensible… succiono y lamio a su antojo… ya no pude mas y queriendo sacarla de su boca se abrazo a mis piernas haciendo que inevitablemente me corriera en su boca.

-mierda!, oh, oh- gritaba mientras se bebía toda mi leche, fue tanta que un poco se le salió por la comisura de sus labios y como si fuera lo mas normal saco la lengua y se llevo ese residuo. ..

**

**  
Me quede dormido pensando en Isabella, mi despertador sonó y mire el reloj, marcaban las 5 de la mañana. Me levante, cepille mis dientes y busque mi ropa de hacer ejercicio, todos los días por las mañanas hacia una hora y luego iba a trabajar. Fui hasta el gimnasio que tenía preparado en mi apartamento para mí.

Corrí una media hora en la caminadora e hice pesas, solo trapecio. Sudado y algo cansado pero con energías me metí a la ducha, una bien caliente para que me relajara. Salí envuelto y busque la ropa del día, un jeans y una camisa ropa a cuadros, era viernes ya que e iba informal esos días al trabajo.

Me mire al espejo, coloque perfume y al darme cuenta que no podía mas con mi cabello lo deje así, nunca se podía con el, era incontrolable. El olor a café recién hecho y huevos revueltos me hizo salir a la cocina, Sue había llegado y estaba preparando el desayuno como cada mañana. Mis tripas hicieron aparición por lo poco que comí anoche.

-Buen día Sue- me senté al desayunador, ella se giro y con una sonrisa me acerco el café.

-Hola Edward, que tal estas?- asentí tomando un sorbo de la negra bebida.  
-todo bien gracias- respondí sinceramente- como esta tu hijo?- ella sonrió y saco los huevos de la estufa.

-el esta bien, creciendo y siendo todo un sabio. Su abuela lo cuida bien.- Sue tiene un hijo de 7 años, es todo un hombrecito, vive a una hora de aquí pero ella lo va a visitar los fines de semana ya que se le hace lejos y tendría que salir muy temprano para venir a la casa.

-me alegro mucho, dile que le mando saludos y a tu madre también.- me sirvió el desayuno, un rico omellet con pan francés jugo de naranja. No me gustaba desayunar pesado.

Se retiro y comenzó a recoger mío desorden de anoche, negó mirándome con uno calzoncillo mío en sus manos y no hice mas que sonreír y sonrojarme.

Me despedí con un "adiós "de Sue y subí a mi auto Gris de todos los días, las calles estaban abarrotadas como siempre, llenos de taxis amarillos, de gente caminando de aquí para allá. Suspire. Extrañaba a mi madre horrores, debería hacer un viaje relámpago o tomarme unos días de vacaciones, así poder respirar y entender esto que me esta pasando, esto que estoy sintiendo por Isabella.

Salude a mi secretaria y entro detrás de mi dándome los recados y poniéndome los papeles para firmar. Termine con ellos y salió mostrándome sus curvas. No hice el menor caso y tome el teléfono para llamar a mi madre.

Después de jurarme que estaba mucho mejor y de que me contara y le contara mí día nos despedimos diciéndole que le tenía una sorpresa. La iría a visitar pero ella no lo sabría hasta que estuviera frente a frente.

Unos toques en la puerta – pase- exclame

-Buen día Edward- gire mi asiento y medio me recosté.

-que tal Rosalie?- tomo siento frente a mi.

-viendo que este mundo es bien pequeño- levanto una ceja y cruzo sus brazos  
-a que te refieres?-

-pues de tu empleada querido? De que mas podría ser- me puse alerta, porque hablaba de Isabella en ese tono?

-explícate mejor Rosalie, déjate de acertijos.- estaba empezando a incomodarme.

-pues, dime que hacia ella en la fiesta de mi hermano, bueno ya se que la trajo Emmett, ella no es tan buena como otras…- se encogió de hombros mirando a otro lado.

-que quieres decir Rose? –

-ella no puede seguir trabajando aquí Edward, es un peligro para nuestra integridad, conoce a nuestros amigos, a mi familia, no puedo permitirlo- tome mi nariz con dos dedos, tenia que calmarme.

-porque no te vas tu? Que ella estuviera en la fiesta de Jasper no es culpa mía, ella vive casualmente en uno de los departamentos que el administra, de ahí para allá no se.

-pero Edward! Se lo va a decir a Emmett y no puedo permitirlo!- se levanto gritando.

-oye, bájate un poco, eso debiste pensarlo antes Rosalie, es tu problema, ni el mío y no creo que ella va a decirle y si lo hace es cosa tuya, en tus problemas personales no me meto.

Salió sin decir mas dando un portazo. Estaba loca o que?

Decidí dejarme de niñerías de Rose y me encamine a uno de los set ya que estaba por grabar uno nuevo, para lo que no estaba preparado era para verla a ella, iba a matar a Tanya, en el libreto no decía que era ella.

Me acerque a ella que estaba arreglando unos papeles.- Tanya, que ha pasado? Amy no era la de este libreto- se puso blanca como papel  
-no es que… la otra muchacha se ha sentido mal y, ella dijo que podía sustituirla.- respire profundo y asentí.

-esta bien gracias, vamos terminen Que. tenemos que empezar- grite esto ultimo para todos.

En cuestión se segundos estaba todo listo. Miraba a Isabella con esa bata negra de seda cubriendo su cuerpo, estaba jodido, este video en especial se llamaba "fantasía". Se quito su bata con ayuda de Tanya quedando solo en una ligera lencería negra transparente, no dejaba nada a la imaginación joder! Si hace una semana estuve entre sus piernas…

Aleje esos pensamientos pecaminosos y me puse a trabajar, tenia que hacerlo, era profesional y no iba a dejarlo de hacer ahora por mas que quise alejarme. Se recostó en un mueble cubierto de plumas negras, estas acariciaban su piel blanquecina y hacia un contraste maravilloso, estaba deslumbrante con ese maquillaje negro profundo y sus labios rojo carmesí. Su pelo liso sin una onda como lo llevaba siempre. Perfecta.

-muy bien todos en sus posiciones, ACCION!-

Ella dormía, se restregaba en la suave superficie, abría lentamente los ojos, sonrió. Su cuerpo respiraba un poco agitado, su sueño, cerro los ojos y acaricio su entre pierna despacio dando un gemido, estaba excitada.

Subió sus manos haciendo un recorrido por sus piernas, las abrió dejando ver lo que ese pequeño pedazo de tela guardaba, ese mar de sensaciones, sus pechos fueron atendidos también provocándole escalofríos.

Ese chico se acerco a sus espaldas, besando su cuello, haciendo a un lado su sedoso pelo, con sus dedos acaricio su hombro derecho, haciendo a un lado la tira de su sostén dejando suaves besos en ese lugar. Se miraron, se sonrieron reencontrándose. Se acerco a sus labios y la beso, un beso lento, lleno de deseo. Toco sus pechos apretándolos en sus manos, haciéndolos mas respingones sobre la tela.

La dejo solo un momento para recorrer el sillón y sentarse a su lado, tomo la cara entre sus manos y la volvió a besar, bajando hasta su espalda y quitando la tela que le estorbaba para llegar a esos pechos, esos montes erguidos, sus pezones rojos, los acaricio suavemente haciéndola arquearse por puro placer.

Aprovecho para meter uno de ellos en su boca, recorriendo esa piedrecita con su lengua, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, acariciaba su cabello rubio para que intensificara sus caricias, no descuidando ninguno. La recostó suavemente en la mullida superficie, abrió sus piernas y recorrió con un solo dedo sus pliegues tapados aun por la negra tela.

Le hizo a un lado y su humedad se dejo ver, acerco su cara y solo se escuchan jadeos, gritos, palabras no entendibles. Estaba al borde solo con su lengua, dos de sus dedos acompañaron esas caricias entrando a su caliente centro. Un grito, solo uno y muchos espasmos de sus caderas dieron el punto final, la llegada de un inminente orgasmo.

**

**

Después de ver semejante escena quede mal, muy mal. Me metí a mi despacho desde que dije "corte "y fui al mini bar, whiskey a la Roca paso por mi esófago quemándome un poco. Mierda no tenía idea de que me pasaba, verla correrse, sus curvas, sus senos…

Me senté detrás de mi escritorio, terminando de tomarme el líquido ámbar y que me hiciera efecto. La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una Isabella en la misma bata de hace unos minutos, con su pelo alborotado, cerro detrás de ella la puerta sin dejar de mirarme, sus ojos llenos de deseo?

Se acerco a mí como si fuera una presa y ella una tigresa, una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que mi miembro despertara en cuestión de segundos, esta mujer me ponía a millón. Giro mi silla quedando frente a ella, abrió su bata dejándome verla totalmente desnuda, como hace un momento.

No se como, no se cuando, tenia mis pantalones abiertos, mi miembro viril afuera, masturbándome. – Creo que tienes que bajar este fuego dentro de mi- Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y se sentó en mi pene de golpe haciéndome gemir y a ella dar un grito de puro placer.

Se restregaba sin pudor, rápido queriendo liberarse.- Isabe… lla mierda!- gemía y gemía mostrándome sus pechos los cuales comí, lamí succione.

La puerta se abrió de repente, un jadeo que no era el de Isa- EDWARD!... – una llorosa Blair se tapaba la boca con las manos callando sus jadeos.- que has hecho?- la mujer sobre mi me giro la cara para que la viera, en sus ojos había…. Venganza?

-no la mires hazme llegar, por favor Edward.- la quite de encima de mi después de ver como Blair salía corriendo de mi despacho.

-tu… TU lo sabias! Sabias que ella vendría.- le grite lleno de rabia, fue una trampa, una vil y sucia trampa…

* * *

**Uuuiii! Isabella! Que has hecho! **

**Espero que me dejen saber que podria pasar entre estas dos personas! Me encantaria saberlo! **

**Gracias por sus Reviews, y sus views a las lectoras silenciosas! Como siempre agradecer a mi hija.. Mica eres una diosa! Hahahaha**

**nada nos leemos luego!**

**_Raynee~*_**


End file.
